Coming Out, Standing Up, Walking Tall
by Liam the lemming
Summary: Kurt and Dave brainstorm the PFFLAG chapter over summer, and it inspires Dave to come out. A lot.
1. Fashion, Football and Fancy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters or anything. Obviously. Hell, it's more like it owns me. But anyway. RIB are dragging their feet giving Kurt and Dave screentime together, so I'm gonna do it instead. *blows raspberry*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Fashion, Football and Fancy<strong>

Kurt was amazed Dave was even here.

It had been enough of a struggle to get his dad to agree to Dave coming over at all, much less being in the house alone with Kurt. He'd used all of his powers of persuasion on his dad to make him acquiesce; recounting how Dave had broken down and wept in front of him had gone a long way. That took Burt by surprise - he just couldn't imagine Dave _ever_ being so... sensitive.

The fact that he was coming over to brainstorm with Kurt for the upcoming PFFLAG meetings should have been the clincher, really. He was so sure his dad would be pleased he was educating Dave about _why_ what he'd done was wrong; obviously, he wasn't about to reveal that it was more about educating him about why what we was _wasn't_. He wasn't about to out Dave to his dad. He wasn't even out to his own parents yet.

He hoped, maybe not quite _beyond_ hope, that the day would come soon.

"I almost expected you not to come," admitted Kurt as he handed Dave a glass of Coke, his own glass of Diet Coke already one mouthful down.

Dave felt uneasy about the whole thing, and didn't hold back. "You didn't really give me much choice," he noted. "I get that you're trying to help me, and... I, I do appreciate that." He stumbled over the words. Why would he do that? Why was there this sudden twitch in his stomach as it occurred to him Kurt was doing him a favour? "I uh..." He regained his composure. "...I'm just not sure it'll help me as much as you think."

Kurt was disappointed. "We haven't even discussed anything yet," he protested.

Dave pressed home the point that had been bothering him ever since the meeting with their dads, Figgins and Mr Schue. "You remember what you told me in the office? That thing about... who was it, Eve Harrington or someone? How I had to pick up on pop culture references like that if I was gonna be gay?"

Kurt was inwardly kicking himself. Why did he have to be such a smartass about such things? All he'd served to do is confuse the poor boy. "Dave..." he started.

Dave didn't give him a chance to finish. "It's not just that, either. It's like - like I have to be into certain kinds of music. Into fashion. Into soap operas. Into musicals. I'm not into any of that stuff, I'm into video games, documentaries, sports and rock! How the hell can that possibly be gay?" It wasn't an argument, it was a plea. _How can I do being gay properly when I fall at the first hurdle? Hell, I can't stop looking at guys, but if I get the whole gay culture thing wrong, I'm screwed._

Kurt's attempts at reassurance took on an urgent tone. "Dave, wait. It's not like that, I promise you," he pleaded. At the back of his mind, a query formed. _Documentaries? __**Dave**__? He watches ...documentaries? The __**hell**__?_

Dave retaliated immediately. "Isn't it? I've done my research, Kurt. Project Runway, Will and Grace, Ugly Betty - they all say the same thing. Gay guys are camp, into fashion and style, and don't do sports. I don't even fit," he lamented. "In either world," he noted miserably.

"Dave," Kurt responded resolutely, "do _not_ take your cues for gay behaviour from the media. They all buy into the stereotype because they think that's what people want to see. It's just easier for me because I kinda _am_ the stereotype." He bridled at the notion that he was a cardboard cutout, but if it helped Dave he'd suffer the slings and arrows. "You might want to read up on Drew Boyd. He's this character from Queer As Folk - a closeted quarterback. He may have been fictional, but gay sportsmen exist in real life too, you know."

Dave was sceptical. "Prove it," he countered.

After a while trawling Wikipedia for proof, they stumbled upon something that seemed promising - a page listing noted gay, lesbian or bisexual people, split into pages for each letter of the alphabet. There had to be something there, right? They got as far as I-J, becoming ever more downhearted as the sportsmen listed seemed to be few and far between; Dave was stunned to discover, however, that the lead singer of Green Day was bi. "Holy crap, I didn't even guess," he mumbled under his breath. Maybe it meant he had no gaydar, or something.

Then they reached K. A professional wrestler... an ice hockey player... _an American Football player._ Their eyes settled on the name: David Kopay. They opened up the link... only to discover that the sportsman in question hadn't come out until the end of his career. He had, however, fought hard to drive homophobia out of sports.

Nonetheless, all Dave could see was that there were so few people like him. Most of the men in the list were creatively minded - actors, musicians, playwrights, authors - and only a handful of sportsmen appeared. It only served to leave him feeling isolated. He was adrift on a sea of gayness, and was doomed to capsize - alone, unloved, unwanted.

Kurt's take on it was different. "These are only the famous ones," he pointed out. "You'd be amazed how many people are gay throughout so many different walks of life. Besides, being all butch and rugged makes you stand out - the fewer of you there are, the more sought after you're likely to be. And besides, the whole bear scene thing wasn't created just to tick a box. I bet there are tons of guys who'd kill for a bit of beefcake like you. Gay men aren't all slender and waif-like like me, I promise you," he insisted, supportively.

_But I don't want them,_ thought Dave, trying to hide his feelings for Kurt. _I want you._

* * *

><p><strong>(Bit of a short chapter, yeah, but it's more to establish the situation than anything. The story will pick up pace, though, I promise! -Lemm)<strong>


	2. I Need To Tell You This

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters or anything. Just as well, I suppose - I'm clumsy, I'd probably end up breaking them. RIB are dragging their feet giving Kurt and Dave screentime together, so I'm venting headcanon here. Also, if the writers aren't going to free Max's voice yet I can at least free Dave's a bit... :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: I Need To Tell You This<em>**

The PFFLAG plans were coming along surprisingly well; surprisingly for Kurt as Dave had really taken to the idea of defending himself against the myths and lies about gay people that he himself once would have taken as truth without question, and surprisingly for Dave as he'd not expected to take to it all so fervently. He wasn't just accepting he was gay, here - he'd found a _cause_. He was fighting for the right to simply _be_.

The affirmation that it wasn't a choice, in particular, was something he clung to like a life raft. It meant that, despite what he may have come to believe, _it wasn't his fault he was gay._ It was a big step closer for him to admitting it to himself, and Kurt's jaw dropped the first time Dave had casually used the phrase "gay guys like us".

_Like us._ Kurt could hardly believe it. Dave's self-acceptance appeared to be coming on way faster than he'd hoped. The news of breakthroughs like Major League Baseball teams recording videos for the It Gets Better project was a big development for Dave, as it came directly from the world of sport, and they were both thrilled to hear that gay marriage had been legalized in New York.

_Heh... maybe Kurt gayed up the place more than he thought he would,_ mused Dave. _Good for you, Kurt. Hell, good for both of us._

They took a break for lunch, and Dave got talking about Burt and how he still felt like he was walking on eggshells around him. "Feeling comfortable in my own skin doesn't help your dad any," he pointed out.

"Give him time," Kurt reassured him. "He'll come round eventually. He can see how much you've changed. He just needs to take it in that you won't go back to the bullying."

"God, no, I'm done with that crap," grunted Dave, inwardly ashamed of his own utter failure to deal with his own problems sensibly. "Bullying won't get me anywhere. Hell, it never really did. All it did was help me build a wall to hide behind."

Kurt placed his hand on Dave's shoulder. "See?" he answered brightly. "You're totally different."

Dave sighed. "Doesn't help pay your family back though, does it?" he pointed out. Dalton had cost them dearly; Burt had made no secret of that in the meeting at McKinley prior to Kurt's transfer back there. Dave's antics had hit them hard.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "You can't change the past," he stated, suddenly. "All you can do is move on from it and make sure you don't mess up the future. You're doing that."

_Unless you can find a way to make up for it,_ thought Dave.

* * *

><p>After they'd spent a few more hours brainstorming, they decided to kick back and do something a little more fun together. "Finn's got an Xbox, hasn't he?" suggested Dave.<p>

"Ehh... it's all shooting games and sports," said Kurt, choosing exactly the wrong tack to put Dave off the idea.

Dave got the message, though. "Not your thing, I get it," he sighed. "Too bad there's nothing like... I dunno, Rock Band or Singstar or something."

Kurt found his jaw dangling again. "You... you _sing?_" he exclaimed, sounding a little more shocked than he meant to.

Dave shrugged. "Nowhere near as well as you, obviously," he said. "But yeah, I like singing. Y'know, in private."

Kurt could barely contain himself. This was something they could really bond over, beyond the PFFLAG chapter. "I have a PS3 in my room!" he exclaimed as he darted off. "Lets go find you something!"

Dave suddenly found his nerves kicking in as he slowly followed Kurt. What the hell had he mentioned singing for? He was going to make a complete _idiot_ of himself! _Damnit Dave,_ he thought to himself. _You walk right into these things._

Kurt had powered up the console, loaded SingStar and held out a printed list of tracks - some on discs, others he'd downloaded. Dave was relieved to see they weren't all showtunes. One in particular caught his eye. _I bet Kurt's never sung that one,_ he pondered.

"Radiohead. Street Spirit. It's on..."

"...disc 2. Good choice," enthused Kurt. Dave was stunned. _Kurt's sung that? By choice?_

Kurt caught his expression. "Surprised?" he asked.

"I'll say," chuckled Dave. "You, uh... don't exactly seem the Radiohead _type_."

Kurt smirked impishly. "I wasn't aware there was a _type,_" he replied with a glint in his eye.

Dave shrugged again. "Well," he ventured, "it's not particularly... _gay_, is it?"

Kurt pretended to bristle at this. "Hey! I'm not made entirely of fabulous, y'know," he retorted in mock outrage, before breaking into a grin. Dave mirrored the grin with his own. They selected the song and prepared for battle.

_Rows of houses, all bearing down on me  
><em>_I can feel their blue hands touching me  
><em>_All these things into position  
><em>_All these things we'll one day swallow whole_

_He's actually keeping up with me,_ mused Kurt as the chorus approached. _Nice going, Dave. Too bad I'm gonna kick your ass in the choruses._

_Fa-a-a-a-a-ade ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut aga-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ain_

_Bet you weren't expecting that, Kurt,_ smirked Dave as he drew breath for the second line.

_Fa-a-a-a-a-ade ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut_

_How the hell is he still level?_ wondered Kurt. He'd caught Finn out on the choruses plenty of times as it required such a long breath. Clearly, Dave wasn't going to be so easily caught.  
><em>I can live with that,<em> he thought. _Nice to have a challenge._

_This machine will, will not communicate  
><em>_These thoughts and the strain I am under  
><em>_Be a world child, form a circle  
><em>_Before we all go under_

_Holy crap, I'm in the lead!_ Dave could barely believe his luck. _Only just, but still. I'm... winning!_  
><em>The hell? <em>thought Kurt. _He's beating me!_

_Fa-a-a-a-a-ade ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut aga-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ain  
><em>_Fa-a-a-a-a-ade ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut aga-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ain_

They remained neck-and-neck through the bridge, glancing at each other, then ploughed into the final verse.

_Cracked eggs, dead birds  
><em>_Scream as they fight for life  
><em>_I can feel death, can see its beady eyes  
><em>_All these things into position  
><em>_All these things we'll one day swallow whole_

Kurt struggled to regain his lead. He never managed it; Dave remained just out of reach throughout.

_Fa-a-a-a-a-ade ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut aga-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ain  
><em>_Fa-a-a-a-a-ade ou-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ut aga-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ain_

They anxiously awaited their scores. Kurt expected he'd lost. Dave expected Kurt had won.

_Dave: 9712  
><em>_Kurt: 9688_

Both were as bewildered as each other. _Damnit, __**that**_ _close,_ thought Kurt. He was the first to speak.

"_Choose. Another. Song._"

Dave suddenly felt like he'd done something badly wrong. "Kurt... did I...?"

"Less talk, more sing."

"Seriously, I didn't mean to piss you off."

"You? I'm only pissed at myself. If I'd known you were _so freakin' awesome_ I'd have brought my A-game." _That __**was**_ _my A-game. Damned if I'm telling __**him**_ _that._

Dave's mind has temporarily gone _ping_. "So freakin' awesome"? He could have spent the rest of his life bathing in that compliment.

But Kurt was owed a shot at reclaiming his honour and dignity. Dave went through the list and found a track he absolutely loved - although nobody else would find out he had such a weakness for soppy ballads.

"This one's not too deep for you, is it?"

"No problem," Kurt assured him. "You need to give my vocal range a _little_ more credit than that," he added playfully.

"Yes, _sir,_" replied Dave with a grin as he prepped the song.

_Boy,  
><em>_tell me only this  
><em>_That I have your heart  
><em>_for always  
><em>_And you  
><em>_want me by your side  
><em>_whispering the words  
><em>_I'll always love you_

It didn't escape either boy's attention that they both replaced "girl" with "boy" at the beginning. It was honestly the last thing Kurt expected Dave to do.

_And forever,  
><em>_I will be your lover  
><em>_and I know if you really care  
><em>_I will always be there_

Kurt could hear the feeling in Dave's vocal over his own. Lionel Ritchie paled in comparison.

_Now,  
><em>_I need to tell you this  
><em>_There's no other love  
><em>_like your love  
><em>_And  
><em>_as long as I live  
><em>_I'll give you all the joy  
><em>_My heart and soul can give_

Dave was completely lost to it, adding his own subtle nuances. They were costing him points, but he didn't care. He was singing this to Kurt, whether he realised it or not.

_Let me hold you  
><em>_I need to have you near me  
><em>_And I feel with you in my arms  
><em>_This love will last forever_

_Big finish,_ thought Kurt. _C'mon, Dave. Nail it._ Normally, given the scores, he'd be thinking _I've got this in the bag_, but Dave's performance was breathtaking. He was almost struggling to concentrate on his own.

_Because I'm truly  
><em>_Truly in love with you, boy  
><em>_I'm truly  
><em>_Head over heels with your love  
><em>_I need you  
><em>_And with your love I'm free  
><em>_And truly  
><em>_You know, you're alright with me._

Dave looked at Kurt with unshed tears in his eyes. Kurt looked back at Dave, spellbound by the performance. Dave's inflections on the vocal had cost him, and he lost the sing-off. He figured he could live with that; Singstar wasn't the audience he was playing to anyway.

He'd won something better - Kurt's admiration... and his respect. Not just as a person, but as a _performer_. Until now, he hadn't realised how much that could mean to him. It was just like scoring a touchdown.

No. No, it was better than that. _A touchdown wouldn't move me like this,_ mused Dave.

They looked for more songs to sing together, and spent another hour singing - during which Kurt discovered how surprisingly good Dave was at harmonies as they did a few duets. As Kurt had hoped, the music had given them one perfect thing to bond over.

He didn't stop to consider for a moment that, for some of the songs they sang together, Dave might mean every word.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Burt returned home from work. He couldn't help but notice the singing, and decided to tease Kurt about it when they surfaced. Finally, Kurt and Dave came out to say hi, and Burt dropped the bomb.<p>

"Kurt, how come you never told me Dave had a better singing voice than you?"

"I only heard him for the first time tod... _hey!_" Kurt was so enthusiastic about Dave's vocal skills he almost missed the barb. Burt grinned at Kurt who rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, then to Dave as if sharing an inside joke. Dave had worried about how Burt would be around him, but his opinion of Dave had clearly softened. He smiled back.

As they fetched drinks from the kitchen, Dave decided this was his chance. "Kurt," he asked, "would you mind if I joined you in a few minutes? There's something I kinda need to talk to your dad about."

Kurt was immediately wary. _What possible reason could Dave have to talk to dad? Wait... was he going to ask permission to pursue me? Like, romantically? Even though I'm with Blaine? Oh crap, that could go __**badly**__. _"Uh..." started Kurt.

"It's okay," Dave assured him. "I won't say anything dumb."

"Is it about me?" asked Kurt. _Don't. Damnit, Dave, if he thinks you wanna ask me out he might just flip._

"Oh, no," explained Dave. "Well, only indirectly. It's more about him and me. About putting things right. I wanna put a proposition to him."

Kurt was decidedly confused. What could _that_ mean? All the same, Dave seemed set on this. "...Okay, if you're sure," he said cautiously. "Good luck," he added as he returned to his room, Diet Coke in hand as usual.

Dave smiled, and headed into the lounge to see Burt. He was really nervous, but tried not to let his nerves show. He succeeded... mostly.

"Uh... M-Mr Hummel?"

Burt turned his head to look at Dave. "Dave?" he asked. "Something I can help you with, kid?"

"Actually," suggested Dave steadily, "It's more about how I could help you..."

* * *

><p>Lyrics in this chapter: <em>Radiohead - Street Spirit, <em>_Lionel Ritchie - Truly_

**(After hearing the clip of Max singing New York New York, I reckon both of those songs are perfect for his range. I'd love to hear Dave outperform Kurt on the show! Tell me what you think - good choice of songs? Believable progress for Dave? I'm worried I might have rushed his development a little; still, I've left it to your imagination how long has passed since the first chapter, so... :) -Lemm)**


	3. Pretty Hot Out There

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee, or the characters, or the actors. Seriously, if I owned the actors, something would be **very wrong indeed**. So, er, yeah, back to the story. And Kurt's in for a bit of a shock... :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Pretty Hot Out There<em>**

Kurt had just arrived home from a brief shopping trip with Mercedes (only two hours? but that _was_ brief for them) and was about to make his way to his room to drop off the bags, when he noticed something totally unexpected.

There was a gardener outside.

A topless gardener. A topless, _sexy_ gardener.

Well. This day was just getting better and better.

"...we have a gardener, suddenly?" queried Kurt, feigning nonchalance. Badly.

"Oh, hi, Kurt," greeted Burt. "Yeah, it's kinda a temporary thing."

Kurt gazed admiringly at the topless sexy _bending over and wow that's a nice ass_ gardener. "Feel free to make it permanent," he drawled lasciviously.

Burt glanced at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "...Yyyyyeah, that's not gonna happen," he smirked. "He's only doing this to pay us back for the Dalton fees."

Kurt's train of thought derailed. "Oh, right... wait, _what?_"

"Yeah, since he was pretty much the reason we sent you there, he's volunteered to make it up to the family."

Kurt's train of thought had now burst into flames. "Dave? That's... _that's Dave?_" Whether by luck, fortune or fate, Dave chose that moment to look behind him. Right at Kurt. He smiled.

Kurt suddenly found himself trying to both look and _not_ look at Dave. Dave had a clear view of Kurt's quandary and his grin broadened, which just made Kurt even more flustered. It was delicious. _He_ was having that effect on Kurt. Kurt actually _wanted_ to look at ...the chubby jock who sweats too much.

Dave's grin faded, and he returned to tending the garden. Kurt was probably appalled at the sight of him topless.

Except he wasn't. Despite himself, he found all-new sexy topless _actually-really-nice-ass_ Dave quite the feast of eye candy. And that smile, while it had lasted... ooh. How come he'd never noticed _any_ of this before?

Oh. Right. He was the bully. Was. He was. But not now. Now he's the guy with the _voice_ and _no top_ and _cute smile_ and _Damnit Kurt, stop this, think of Blaine._

Burt couldn't help but be amused by Kurt's reaction, but his amusement was mixed with concern. "You bothered by him being here? If so, just say the word and he's gone. He's offered to work for me for free too, so..."

"No no that's fine," replied Kurt, _way_ too fast. "Um, I'll go ask if he needs a drink." Kurt was all but facepalming at his own behaviour. _Bravo, Kurt. Truly, you are a paragon of subtlety._

Burt remembered how Kurt had handled his crush on Finn. He could see it all going that way all over again, even though Kurt was involved with Blaine. His concern grew as he watched Kurt head out to Dave, hoping nothing bad would happen. He was ready to spring into action if he did.

Kurt made his way over to Dave as he packed away the gardening equipment. "Hi! Uh, can I drink you - uh, get, you, something to drink?" he asked, inwardly horrified at such a humiliating misstep. _Drink you? I am become Derp, destroyer of words._

Dave tried not to smirk. He failed, of course. "Yeah, I'd love you - uh, to get... I'd, uh... I could do with a lemonade, if you don't mind," he fumbled. _Damnit, I'm worse than he is._

Kurt winced on behalf of them both. "Between us, I think we might just destroy the English language," he sighed with a wistful smile.

"Wow," replied Dave, recovering his stride. "Those poor future Americans, left with only Spanish. _Me no gusta._" Kurt chuckled as he fetched drinks for himself and Dave. As he headed out, drinks in hand, he decided to ask Dave flat out about what was bugging him.

"When the hell did you get sexy?" he blurted as he handed Dave his lemonade, looking just a bit peeved. Sexy Dave wasn't something he'd ever planned for, and he didn't like being caught on the back foot.

Dave's mind almost ceased to function. _He just called me sexy. WHAT._ "That's got to be _the_ most brusque, aggrieved compliment I've ever heard," he grinned back. _Ooh, nice save, Kurtofsky. __**Karofsky.**_ _Jesus, Dave, at least pull it together enough to remember your own **name.**_

Kurt wasn't expecting a witty retort. He was momentarily speechless, but rallied well. "...The point stands," he persisted. "You're sexy? When did that _happen_?"

"I've always been in kinda decent shape, I guess," observed Dave. "What, you were expecting a chubby guy who sweats too much?" _I'm really throwing that back at him. Wow. Screw it, he needs to justify it. God, I hope he didn't mean it._

To his credit, Kurt looked ashamed of the memory. "...I really shouldn't have said that, should I?" he admitted quietly, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Maybe not. I remember this stuff, y'know," replied Dave, sounding a little hurt. "It sticks with me."

Kurt actually felt bad about it. _Why? __**Why**_ _do I say these things?_ "I'm... I'm sorry, Dave. I was pissed at you, I wanted to hurt you. It wasn't right." He looked Dave up and down. "Gaga, it wasn't even close," he gasped.

Dave could hardly believe Kurt's reaction. _Kurt. freakin'. Hummel. is CHECKING. ME. OUT._ Once again, his sense of humour kicked in. "Ooh," he trilled coquettishly with _the_ most mischievous grin. "Kurt likey?"

Kurt was speechless again. And blushing. _Damnit, stop blushing!_ "...Just... just shush, okay?"

Dave cupped a hand to one ear. "Whoops," he smirked. "I think I just heard the English language die. ¿Cómo estás?" he grinned.

Kurt glared at him, albeit playfully. "Je suis _tres bien,_ merci," he retaliated. They stood in silence for a moment, and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

Burt was still watching from inside the house. He couldn't tell how the conversation was going, but Kurt occasionally looked quite uncomfortable... and yet here they were, laughing with each other at some shared joke or other. It _seemed_ safe enough.

"So this was your proposition yesterday, huh?" asked Kurt after the giggling fit had eased off.

"Yeah," nodded Dave. "Told you, Kurt - I wanna put things right. I've made too many mistakes over the past year. I wanna fix as many of 'em as I can."

"That's..." _Do I applaud his efforts or warn him of the mountain he has to climb? ...Screw it, forewarned is forearmed._ "...quite a task you've set yourself," noted Kurt cautiously.

"I know but... y'know," shrugged Dave. "Small steps."

"Can't have been easy just fronting up to dad and suggesting it," added Kurt.

"It was... nerve wracking," sighed Dave uneasily, with a smile. "Had to be done, though. I owe your family. Like, owe them _money._"

"Oh, Dave," sighed Kurt. "You were suffering enough already. What did I tell you? You don't have to torture yourself over this. That's exactly what you're doing. This isn't to help us out, this is penance. You _don't_ have to do it."

Dave stared into Kurt's eyes. "Yes," he insisted. "Yes, I do. I'll never find peace while I have this hanging over me. While I still owe your folks."

Kurt sighed again. "And we all thought you were a bad guy," he mused. "Gaga, if the others could see you now..."

Dave smiled wistfully. "It'll be a while before they're willing to see me that way, I imagine," he shrugged. "Still, I guess that's among the things I have to fix."

Kurt was surprised at just how easily he was being won over by his former bully, to the point where using the phrase "former bully" to describe him seemed almost incongruous. He looked Dave up and down again; Dave still had his top off. And he noticed Kurt looking at him. _Again._

"This change of heart isn't just cos I'm easy on the eye, right?" he smirked.

"Oh no no," spluttered Kurt, realising Dave had caught him eyeing him up again. He regained his composure. "No, it's not," he assured Dave in a more assuring tone. "I'll admit, it... helps a little," he grinned, "but any change of heart on my part is from how you've acted, not how you've looked."

"Still can't believe you actually willingly wanna look at me," grinned Dave. "Far cry from the locker room, huh?"

"I'll say," nodded Kurt. "For a start, I never noticed those guns," he drawled as he stared at Dave's biceps, willing him to flex them for him.

Dave could almost _feel_ Kurt urging him to do so, and his grin broadened again. This was beyond his wildest expectations. "I could, uh... flex 'em for you," he suggested.

"Hell, yes," breathed Kurt, his jaw dropping a little. Dave willingly obliged, flexing his right arm toward Kurt. Kurt's jaw dropped further, his eyes now wide like saucers. Burt was still watching, and decided to put a stop to things before something got out of hand. He couldn't hear the conversation, but Kurt looked... scared? Was that fear? And Dave had his fist clenched and way too close to Kurt for his liking...

He yanked open the window. "You kids okay out there?" he said, his voice more than a little commanding.

Dave pulled his arm in and reached for his top. "Uh, we're... we're fine, Mr Hummel," he spluttered as he hurriedly pulled the top back on. "I'm pretty much finished out here... Kurt just uh... asked me to flex the guns for him," he added bashfully.

_Oh. Well, at least he's not scared. ...Oh hell, tell me he's not crushing again. On __**him**__, of all people._ "Right," drawled Burt as he mulled this new situation over. He came to a decision. "Kurt, can I have a word?" He gestured Kurt indoors.

Once again, Dave felt like he'd misstepped somehow. "Uh, since I'm done, shall I head off for the day?" he asked Burt.

"Yeah, sure, Dave," nodded Burt. "Thanks for sorting out the garden. Good job out there. See you at the tire shop tomorrow." Dave breathed a huge sigh of relief; he thought he'd wrecked his chance at making things up to Burt, but it sounded like he was still okay with him. He said his goodbyes and headed home.

"What's up, dad?" asked Kurt, sensing he was in for an uncomfortable conversation for one reason or another.

"It's Dave," he ventured. "Actually, more you and Dave," he added.

This caught Kurt off guard. "Dad! There _is_ no 'me and Dave'," he chuckled nervously.

"Just like there was no 'you and Finn', Kurt?"

Kurt blanched slightly. He'd almost forgotten his crush on Finn. "...No! Dad, it's not like that," he exclaimed. "Really, it's not," he repeated, trying to stay calm.

"You sure about that? Honestly, Kurt?" pressed Burt. "Cos you and he seemed to be getting awfully... _close_, out there."

Kurt blushed, despite himself. "Oh Gaga, no," insisted Kurt. "I mean... yeah, he's hot," he admitted with a smirk, "but it was more the shock of finding out than anything else. I honestly wasn't expecting him to be so... fit. I'm not crushing on him, though," he added, "he's just... well, eye candy, I guess."

Burt still wasn't really comfortable with Kurt as a sexual being. At all. _My little boy's thinking about sex. He actually is. With, with, oh god. I really don't want to be thinking of this stuff._ "...Okay," he sighed reluctantly. "I... uh," he faltered. "...Yeah," he mumbled, unsettled by the idea that his boy would eventually be... in... another... boy. _Jesus, this is unbearable. Why am I so uncool with this? I thought I was better than that._

Kurt saw his dad's discomfort. It was hard not to, really. "This is the bit you can't handle, isn't it?" he winced. "The idea of me doing... well... _that thing_."

Burt was having trouble with the very notion. "I'm struggling to even comprehend what that... _thing_, would even involve," he admitted. "I'm not sure I want to. I'm still worried you'll rush into something, though."

Kurt smiled. "I don't think you need to worry," he admitted. "I still call it _that thing_, for a start."

Burt smiled back. "I suppose so," he nodded. "Still," he noted, his smile fading, "I can't help but worry how Dave would react if he knew you were thinking of him that way. I mean, he caused you real problems last year. I'd hate to see a repeat performance."

Kurt paused briefly. How to reassure his dad without outing Dave? "You don't have to worry about that, dad," he assured him. "The, uh, PFFLAG stuff? It's cleared a lot of things up for him, he's way more understanding about it all now. I'm not the enemy any more," he added with a grin.

The pause, however brief, got Burt's attention. There was something Kurt wasn't telling him. Clearly it was something Kurt wasn't about to tell him, either. There was only one way to be sure that this wasn't going to be a problem.

He might have to raise it with Dave.

* * *

><p><strong>I flunked Cliffhangers 101, can you tell? :) This is actually where the story started off - I had this scene mapped out where Dave was tending their garden and Kurt saw him out there topless. And now I've got about 11 chapters mapped out. Where did all that come from? Let me know if you think I nailed the characters so far. I'll be bringing in Carole, Mercedes, Blaine and Paul in the next one. -Lemm<strong>


	4. Everyone's Got An Opinion

**Chapter 4: Everyone's Got An Opinion**

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Carole always seemed to know when Burt was preoccupied with Kurt's wellbeing. Maybe she'd had plenty of practice due to the past year, but still... she was _good_ at it. "Yeah, a little," admitted Burt.

"Is it the Karofsky kid?"

"Dave? Hmm... I dunno," mused Burt, still calling Dave by his first name. Carole and Finn hadn't quite been won over yet. "I mean... I see the changes in him - the whole new attitude, how well he gets on with Kurt now, his offer to work off the debts he caused us, all that - and it's great. It's really great," he said. "It's just..." The words faltered, and he let out a grunt.

"You think he'll go back to pushing Kurt around any time?" suggested Carole. She was just waiting for Karofsky to revert to type.

"Honestly? I don't see that happening any time soon," noted Burt. "I remember what Paul said in the principal's office at McKinley - about him being a cub scout, an A-grade student, a decent kid? And when I look at Dave now, I see all that. He's really turned a corner."

Carole looked at Burt quizzically. "Well, something's got you wound up," she probed. "What is it, Burt? What's on your mind?"

Burt sighed. "It's two things, really," he confided. "First, I'm honestly worried Kurt might be getting too close to Dave. Like, _crushing-on-another-straight-guy_ close. He was practically drooling over him today while he was working in the garden."

"Really?" asked Carole, taken aback a little. "Oh my god, did he even notice?"

"That's the second thing," sighed Burt. "See, he seemed to take it in his stride, which I gotta admit, I mightn't even have handled so well myself," he admitted with a slight tone of shame. "So either he didn't notice, and he might flip when it occurs to him, or he saw right through it and he's making an almighty effort to remain cool about it. Given his history, he wouldn't just accept another guy mooning over him like a lovesick puppy."

Carole was confused. "Wait, wait," she said, holding up a hand. "You said you thought Kurt _might_ be getting too close, and now you're describing him as a lovesick puppy?"

"If it progresses any further, he might be," he said worriedly. "And as if that wasn't enough, imagine how Blaine would react getting caught in the crossfire. It'd be an almighty mess."

Carole paused for thought. "Okay," she said finally. "Lets not count our chickens here. You say Kurt isn't that into him - fine, we'll worry about that when and if it happens. For now, I guess, I'd talk to the Karofsky kid, see how he feels about it all, get his take on it. Tread carefully, though," she warned. "You don't wanna start the fire you're trying to prevent, right?"

Burt loved it when Carole busted out a figure of speech like that. It was just so... _her._Made her sound all wise and stuff. "Yeah, I get it," he nodded. "I'll try to be diplomatic about it."

* * *

><p>"I found out something amazing about Dave today."<p>

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She still didn't like Kurt referring to that meathead as 'Dave'. To her, he was still Karofsky. "Don't tell me," she drawled. "He can hit a high F?" She'd been taken by surprise when Kurt had revealed Dave's singing talents, but the shock had long worn off. He was still Karofsky.

"Oh, this isn't about the singing," he enthused, ignoring her sardonic tone. "This is something totally different."

"Go ahead, thrill me," she replied offhandedly.

"He's totally. Freaking. HOT."

Mercedes suddenly found herself sitting bolt upright. _Did he just... Oh no he __**didn't**__._ "Kurt. Sweetheart," she asked gently.

"What is it, 'cedes?"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?" she yelped. "That's Dave freaking Karofsky for god's sake!"

"Whoa. Just hold it. Right. THERE. For a start, he's cool about it, the PFFLAG stuff's really paying off," he lied. _Also, he loves it that a guy's checking him out. But I can't tell you that._

"Kurt..." started Mercedes.

"Second," he continued, not giving her the chance to interrupt, "that's not the point. I looked at him and realised what I'm missing with Blaine. I don't think Blaine's figure has ever made me start actually physically drooling."

Mercedes was momentarily lost for words. Hot Karofsky was giving Kurt second thoughts about Blaine? What the almighty hell? "Kurt," she barked. "Think about what you're saying!"

"I've done nothing else for the past half hour!" he barked back. "Seriously, this isn't some idle momentary thought. I've given this serious consideration - Blaine and I are really good together, but whenever I think of us even getting hot and heavy it just seems... I dunno. Kinda ridiculous. Like making out with a teddy bear."

"And when you picture it with Karofsky?"

"When I picture it with Dave..." _I will make you all refer to him as Dave, damnit._ "...it's so... hot. Seriously, I can't believe it myself, but it's actually a turn-on. It's real. It's... _raw_. And don't dare laugh at that," he glared.

The last thing Mercedes felt like doing was laughing. "Are you sayin' you wanna end it with Blaine over some guy you can't even have?"

_I totally could, I just can't say so. Well... probably could. If I was sexy too. Drat._ "I'm just saying. There's definitely something missing with Blaine."

"Then I guess you got a choice to make, Kurtsie," she decided. "Whatever you think might be missing, is it a big enough reason to let him go?"

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Urrrgh," he grunted. "You're not gonna give me an easy solution, are you?"

"Babe," she said. "I'm not even sure there is a right answer for this."

That left Kurt back at square one. Maybe speaking to Blaine would help.

* * *

><p>Nope.<p>

"I had no idea you'd been spending so much time with him."

"Wait... are you actually... jealous? Seriously?"

Well, yes. Blaine was jealous. His valuable Kurt time had been taken up by that... _thug_. _A closeted thug is still a thug,_ he reminded himself. "Not so much jealous, more... concerned," he explained, deftly lying to both himself and Kurt. "I remember what he did to you, Kurt. I remember how you were when you first came to me. He really got under your skin, and it sounds like it's happening again. I'd hate to see you end up in the same situation you were in all those months ago."

Kurt sighed impatiently. _Why was everyone missing this?_ "That Dave is long since gone," he insisted. "The bully only existed because he wasn't dealing with his issues. He's coping now. Hell, we're more than civil now, we're pretty much friendly to each other," he added. _And he's totally hot, and I suspect he's lapping up the attention, but I'm not saying that to __**you**__, babe._

"I don't know, Kurt," insisted Blaine, shaking his head. "You know what they say about a leopard never changing its spots?"

"But that's the thing," replied Kurt, swooping on the point like a bird of prey. "He did! He used to be a nice guy, then his sexuality blindsided him and he _became_ the bully. Now he's returning to his original self. He _did_ change, and now he's changing back. And look at me," he added.

"You?" asked Blaine, not seeing Kurt's point. "Kurt, I don't see _any_ comparison. You're no bully."

"But I did change," he noted. "I used to be fierce, confident, determined. Then the bullying happened and I became this timid, helpless kid. Now look at me," he trilled. "Kurt classic is back, and just as fierce and fabulous as ever," he grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

Blaine smiled. "Fierce, fabulous and _fashionable_, might I add," he complimented, never missing the opportunity. "Still, I can't imagine spending time with Dave would be much fun," he noted. "You two can't have much in common."

A look of dawning realisation crept across Kurt's face, morphing into shock. Blaine feared the worst, but needn't have worried. "The singing! Oh my Gaga, I totally forgot to tell you about the singing!" exclaimed Kurt, suddenly.

This caught Blaine off-guard. "I'm sorry?"

"He sings! Dave - he sings! He's at least a match for me on Singstar," he enthused, "and his harmonising... wow. Just. WOW. He's a total shoo-in for New Directions next year, if I can persuade him to join," he continued.

_You've sung with him? You've __**sung?**_ _With your __**ex-bully?**_ Blaine tried to keep his cool. "I didn't realise you two were so comfortable with each other," he noted as he tried to process the news.

"It surprised me, too," admitted Kurt, "but away from school, away from all the people he has to pretend around... it's like I get to see the real Dave. He really is a nice guy," he assured Blaine.

"It's just a pity you have to climb into the closet with him to see him," noted Blaine. Kurt bristled a little at this, and Blaine noticed. He changed tack. "I really hope it all goes well," he said encouragingly, "but if, god forbid, it should all go to bits, I'll always be here to listen to you. Remember, he pinned me up against a fence once - that kind of aggression doesn't just go away."

Kurt sighed. _Again with the Dave-bashing? Why won't anyone cut him a break?_ "That kind of aggression only came out of his frustration and fear, and he didn't have a proper outlet," he explained. "I think the music will help a lot, and when he's out it'll be even less of an issue."

Blaine found himself unconvinced. "I hope you're right," he replied supportively.

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's wrong._

* * *

><p>"Thanks for seeing me. I know it's late," said Kurt apologetically.<p>

"No problem, it's only, what, 10pm?" shrugged Dave. _I get to see you, what could ever be wrong with that?_

"I just needed someone to talk to after seeing Blaine and Mercedes earlier today," explained Kurt. "I'm trying to work out where my head's at, and I'm finding it surprisingly hard."

Dave couldn't help himself. He smirked. "Sure that's your head?" he grinned.

Kurt glared at Dave. _Yes, I see what you did there._ "Surprisingly _difficult_," he snarled.

Dave chuckled. "C'mon in," he beckoned.

"Who's that at this hour?" asked Paul.

"Oh, it's just Kurt, dad," replied Dave. "Mind if we go to my room? We've got stuff to talk about in private."

"Sure, son," he nodded, pleased to see Dave was getting on so well with Kurt. "Hi Kurt," he waved.

"Hi Mr Karofsky," waved Kurt back.

"Please, call me Paul," he smiled.

"I do call your dad Burt, after all," added Dave.

"Very well," acknowledged Kurt. "Thanks, Paul," he nodded. "You were right, by the way, in the principal's office," he noted.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he asked. "How so?"

"Dave _is_ a decent guy," smiled Kurt.

Paul beamed with fatherly pride. "Thanks, Kurt," he smiled. "I'm glad you see it."

Dave positively glowed with pride. "C'mon," he gestured to Kurt. "Lets go talk."

"Your dad really cares about you, doesn't he?" noted Kurt once they'd reached Dave's room.

Dave smiled. "Yeah," he sighed. "He really does."

"You're worried it'll shatter his illusions of you if you come out?"

"Can you blame me?" asked Dave, his smile fading. "He was so disappointed when I was expelled, Kurt. Seriously. I don't know if I could bear to let him down again."

"I get the feeling he'd stand by you, Dave," offered Kurt reassuringly. "The bullying was something you _did_. This is something you _are_, nobody has the right to hold that against you."

"I guess," sighed Dave. "Still not looking forward to it. Anyway, you wanted to talk about stuff?"

"Yeah," nodded Kurt. "It's Blaine. Well, not just Blaine, it's me too." Dave tried not to bridle at this. Kurt came to _him_ to talk about his _relationship?_ He tried to look supportive, but it wasn't easy.

"It sort of involves you, too," he added. Suddenly, he had Dave's full attention. _How do I figure into their situation? Could he feel...? Nah. God, no, that's ridiculous. Oh god, I wish he liked me._

"How so?" he asked, trying not to sound excited.

"He's really down on you for no really fair reason," explained Kurt. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was jealous."

Dave was thrilled at this, and struggled to contain his joy. "Jealous? Of me?" he asked. Suddenly the notion seemed ridiculous. Why would Kurt choose him when he had Blaine? "That's nuts," he stated flatly. "Why would I even be a consideration? You have him."

"Yeah, but you remember how I was looking at you?" pointed out Kurt. "It occurred to me, I can't remember the last time I looked at Blaine that way - and I don't think he's ever looked at me like that."

Dave was stunned. Blaine _never_ looked at Kurt like he was pure hotness? What the hell? "You're kidding?" he asked flatly. "How could he ever not look at you like you're the hottest guy in Lima?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to be incredulous. "Uh... because I'm not?" he half-guffawed.

Dave's jaw dropped. "You totally _are!_" he blurted. "Seriously, you're off-the-scale hot. Remember all those times when you did way sexy performances?"

Kurt challenged Dave's assertion. "What, like Candles? Rose's Turn? Defying Gravity? Blackbird? I may have put in _passionate_ performances, but I'd hardly call them _sexy_."

Dave countered immediately. "Oh, I can name a whole bunch. Lets see... Push It. Toxic. Born This Way. Hell, you even rocked the Single Ladies routine on the field that time. And as for your turn in the Cheerios doing 4... freakin'... Minutes..." Dave suddenly looked uncomfortable and hitched his leg up as if to hide... something...

Kurt noticed him shifting slightly... and blushing. _Why would he be bl... __**oh.**_ _Wait, __**what?**_ "Uh... Dave..." he ventured.

Dave gulped. "Yeah?" he asked, deeply self-conscious of the swelling he was struggling to conceal without looking like there was clearly something there to hide.

Kurt asked the obvious question. He had to know for sure, even if the answer was pretty clear. "Um... is that because of me?" he asked, gesturing toward Dave's now quite indisputable tenting.

Dave figured the only way through this situation was full-on bravado. "You staring at my junk, Hummel?" he grunted, his eyebrows arched downward, echoing the accusation from the locker room all those months ago. It stopped Kurt cold.

Then Dave allowed a smirk to grow across his face before the giggles took him. Kurt gave him a playful but icy stare, before he too was helpless in a giggling fit. Mercifully, it took Dave's mind off Cheerio Kurt sufficiently for his body to break free from the grip of his hormones.

Once they'd both more or less regained their composure, Dave pushed home the point he was making. "Told you, Kurt," he smiled. "You're sexy. It's indisputable."

Kurt still had a counter argument. "If I'm so irresistible, how come I've never been jumped on by Blaine?" he demanded.

Dave was at a loss, largely because this came to his as a major revelation. _Holy crap, he's still a virgin. Blaine and he haven't... wait, why haven't they? What the hell is wrong with Blaine? If it was me I'd have been all over him a ton of times by n... ughhh, no, don't wanna dwell on that thought._ "Actually, you should ask him that," he proposed. "Cos, honestly? There's just no good reason for him not to. Unless he doesn't feel that way about you, or just plain isn't attracted to guys."

"Given the way he tried to seduce the guy he was into before me, I'd say he definitely _feels that way_ about guys," noted Kurt. "And I'm pretty sure how he feels about me, thanks."

"Are you?" challenged Dave, not meaning to be confrontational but being so regardless. "You're not even sure why he's not taking things to the next level with you. Me neither, if I'm honest. He'd have to be either blind or crazy not to realise he's dating a guy as crazy hot as you!"

"Dave..." started Kurt, preparing to defend Blaine.

"I mean, seriously! _What_ is his problem...?"

"_Dave!_" barked Kurt with a piercing glare. "If it's all the same to you, that's my _boyfriend_ you're attacking."

The sudden realisation brought Dave crashing back down to earth. He looked crestfallen. "Oh crap," he groaned. He looked Kurt in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to bag him out like that," he pleaded. "It's just..."

Kurt was still glaring at him, although not quite as angrily.

"...it just doesn't make sense," sighed Dave finally. "I'm sorry Kurt, but... it just doesn't. Not to me."

Kurt wasn't about to admit he agreed. He was still a little mad at Dave. He'd apologised quickly, though. The old Dave would have carried on, probably, and there certainly wouldn't have been an apology. He sighed in dismay. "This is getting me nowhere, I'm even more confused than ever," he lamented.

"Anyone else you could talk to?" suggested Dave.

"Not really; the subject of you would have to come up for it to make any sense," explained Kurt. "Oh Gaga, if I could just talk this through with Mercedes..."

Dave decided it was time to make a grand gesture for his new friend. "How likely would she be at keeping my sexuality a secret?" he probed.

Kurt turned to look at Dave as if he'd offered him the keys to every fashion boutique in Lima. "Dave... are you volunteering to come out? To Mercedes? For _me_?" he gasped.

Dave's nerves immediately took hold at the phrase "come out", and he froze, despite himself. Kurt noticed, and offered him and chance to back out. "You don't have to do this if you feel you're not ready," he assured him. The comment suddenly triggered a memory, and his face fell.

"I wish I'd remembered that at Prom," he sighed forlornly.

Dave smiled wistfully at Kurt. "Would have helped," he sighed. "For what it's worth, I really wanted to dance with you." Kurt was taken aback by this, and responded by moving closer and pulling Dave into a hug. Dave wrapped one arm around Kurt. It was all he needed to give him the courage.

"Tomorrow. During my lunch break. Lets meet at the Lima Bean."

* * *

><p><strong>(That's right,folks! Dave's coming out! But not until the next chapter... stay tuned! :D I hope I got the characterization of Blaine, 'Cedes and the parents right. Don't be too shy to tell me! -Lemm)<strong>


	5. The Only Way Out Is Through pt 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. I asked Ryan Murphy if I could borrow them for the summer and he told me to get lost. Bah!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Only Way Out Is Through, pt 1<strong>

"I don't know if I'm happy about this, Kurt," warned Mercedes, cradling a lattè.

"He's putting a lot on the line agreeing to talk to us," replied Kurt. "You'll understand soon enough."

"But it's Karofsky!"

"It's _Dave,_ 'cedes."

"Not to me, it ain't."

Kurt gave her a knowing look. "It will be," he smiled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and huffed. At that moment, Dave walked in. Kurt saw him and waved him over. _Bless him, he already looks nervous._

"Hi guys," he smiled as he sat down, trying to look as harmless as possible. Mercedes' expression was stone. _Damn, I was hoping Kurt might have softened her up a little. Oh god, I hope this doesn't all go to crap._

"Hi Dave," smiled Kurt warmly.

"Hi Mercedes," Dave smiled nervously. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me. From what Kurt's told me, there's a few gaps in the whole me-him-Blaine thing that you're not in on, so I figure I should fill them in for you." He swallowed. The nerves were kicking in... way more strongly than he expected.

"All I know is you got my boy Kurt here all mixed up about how he feels for Blaine," she snapped. "If I di'nt know better, I'd swear you were tryin' to split them up."

Dave's eyes widened. _I'm not. I'm not! ...Am I? Oh hell, that's not what I..._ "C'mon, 'cedes, give him some credit!" retorted Kurt, jumping to Dave's defence. "He wouldn't do that to us. If anyone's likely to wreck things, it's Blaine himself," he huffed quietly.

Dave's jaw dropped a little. _Things are that bad between them? Seriously? ...Wait. Not the time. Focus._ "Kurt's right, I'm not looking to come between them," he replied, trying to reassure Mercedes.

"So what is your game, Karofsky?" she quizzed, one eyebrow raised.

_Screw it. Just tell her. Just say it already!_ "No game, Mercedes. You know Kurt and I have been brainstorming the PFFLAG chapter lately?"

Mercedes nodded, recalling how she almost flipped the first time Kurt had mentioned having Dave over for brainstorming. "Uh huh," she drawled, unimpressed.

"Well... it wasn't just to educate me. It was..." He gulped. _Say it, go on!_ His nerves were strangling him. It suddenly occurred to him he'd never actually said the words to anyone before - never actually flat out _told_ anyone. Ever. His breathing quickened.

Kurt placed a hand on his forearm. "Relax, Dave," he said soothingly. "It'll be fine."

Dave took a few deep breaths and continued. "...It was to help me deal with muhhhh... with mmm..." The words wouldn't come. He forced them out. "...It was... tohelpmecopewithbeinggay," he blurted in a rush, his eyes closed as he said the words.

Mercedes took a moment to decipher Dave's statement... and scowled. Kurt's face fell; he'd expected her to take it better than this. _I'm one of her closest friends, for Gaga's sake, and __**I'm**_ _gay._

She hadn't taken it badly, however; she'd dismissed it. "That ain't even funny, Karofsky," she spat.

Dave was stung by this. He'd just landed his greatest secret on her and she... she didn't even _believe_ it? His heart sunk - and his expression darkened as a flash of anger took him. "No, you're right, Mercedes, it's not. After a year of fighting it, of struggling to cope with it, after hiding it from _everyone I know_ and crying myself to sleep over it more times than I care to count, I can assure you, _it's not funny,_" he snarled bitterly, trying to fight the tears he felt bubbling under.

This took Mercedes aback. Dave actually looked... _hurt._ Was this... for real? _Oh my god, he's serious. Karofsky's gay? That's... I can't even think right now._ Mercedes' expression changed as the revelation sunk in. Kurt recognised it as her "and a little purse falls out" expression, as the two of them had called it once to their mutual amusement.

It was almost appropriate. Mercedes could almost feel Dave's eyes shooting a barrage of little purses at her like live artillery.

Dave's expression began to soften, and he looked plain miserable. What a horrible first coming-out that had been. Unbeknownst to him, however, it was about to get a whole lot better.

"Dave," Mercedes said quietly, almost whispering. "I'm really sorry. I should have believed Kurt. I should have believed _you_," she acknowledged reproachfully. "Please, Dave... don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm just... upset." The tears again. _No. Don't cry. __**Don't**_ _cry._

Kurt smiled. "You just called him Dave," he gasped. "Twice."

Mercedes' jaw dropped again. "...Huh," she mused. "I did, too." She reached over to Dave and took his hand. "Thanks for telling me," she smiled. "Seriously, I feel kind of a bitch for not believing you straight off. I mean, why would you even lie about something like that?" she winced.

Dave's mood lightened a little. There was one assurance he still needed, however. He looked her straight in the eye, his hand still in hers. "I need you to swear you'll keep this to yourself," he pleaded.

Mercedes didn't even hesitate. "Absolutely," she nodded keenly. "Your secret's safe with me, babe."

Kurt chuckled. "First Dave, now _babe_? Dave, I think it's safe to say she's on your side," he grinned.

Mercedes chuckled back. "Yo' damn right I am," she smiled. "Davey boy here just entrusted his biggest secret to me. That's big."

Dave nodded. "It is, actually," he observed. "We're like the only three people who actually know... no, wait. Four," he corrected himself.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it's a pretty select bunch," he agreed.

"And I can trust Santana not to spill," stated Dave. Kurt did a double take. _Wait, what? How does she... ooh, that's __**very**_ _Eve Harrington, Santana._

"Wow, she kept that quiet. Wait, wait. Five," he recalled. Dave blanched slightly at this. _Who's the fifth?_ "Blaine," continued Kurt.

Dave relaxed a little, but still rolled his eyes. "Frickin' Blaine," he muttered, not quite under his breath. Mercedes couldn't help but snigger at Dave's reaction. Kurt glanced sideways, taking mild umbrage at Dave's utterance.

"In his defence, he did try to help you," Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, and he _sucked_ at it," pointed out Dave. Kurt agreed, deep down, but put up a show of support as his boyfriend.

"He meant well, Dave," he insisted. Dave bristled at this. _The guy was a total dumbass about it. He confronted me __**in public**_ _when I totally wasn't ready to even accept it myself._

His reaction didn't escape Mercedes' attention. She raised an eyebrow, and wore a very slight smirk. _Well, whaddya know. Better watch out, Blaine._

Mercedes chimed in to break the silence. "So that's just five people. And you chose me to be one of 'em. That's quite a privilege, Dave," she noted.

Something dawned on Kurt. "Actually, it's more than that," he noted, brightening suddenly. "Dave, this is the first time you've actually _told_ someone else! Unless... how did Santana find out?"

Dave sighed. "She caught me checking out Sam's ass," he groaned. Mercedes and Kurt both paused, the two of them wide-eyed at the shock of the mental image, and burst out laughing together. Dave cringed with embarrassment, but soon saw the funny side and couldn't help but chuckle. It _was_ kinda funny.

"Oh, Davey baby," hooted Mercedes as she regained her composure. "Oh man, I wish I'd been there when she pulled you up on that!"

"And _Sam!_" giggled Kurt. "Gotta give you credit, Dave. You have fabulous taste in guys," he grinned.

"I'll say," grinned Mercedes, with a twinkle in her eye. "That boy sure has some sweet curves. You got great taste, Davey," she chuckled.

As they settled down, Kurt restated his point. "So I'm right. Dave, this makes Mercedes the _first person ever_ that you've actually come out to," he beamed. Dave looked at Kurt... and he suddenly remembered. This _was_ his first time actually properly coming out. _Holy crap. Big day. Really big._

Mercedes was stunned into silence at this. Finally, she spoke. "My god, Dave," she said quietly. "That's not just a privilege. That's an _honour,_ hon," she smiled.

Dave smiled back. "You're very welcome, Mercedes," he replied.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to having two gay friends from now on," she grinned.

Dave paused, amazed at the idea. "You'd... actually consider me a friend?" he asked, his face a mask of hope.

Mercedes beamed back. "I'm the first person you ever came out to, Dave," she assured him. "That counts for a lot. Hell yeah, we're friends now."

Dave was overjoyed. He'd hoped to find support somewhere, but this was far more sudden than he dared hope. Kurt could see how thrilled he was. "See?" he smiled. "I told you it'd be okay, didn't I?"

Dave nodded. "You did, Kurt," he grinned. "God, I wish it could always be this easy."

Mercedes held up a hand. "In fairness, the start was a little bumpy. My bad," she winced.

Dave shrugged. "I'd rather it start off bumpy then get better, than start off okay then go to hell in a handcart," he smirked. Kurt and Mercedes both nodded in agreement, and Kurt gave his hand a squeeze.

"Kurt, I think you, Dave and Blaine should all meet up together," she recommended. "It'd probably put Blaine's fears to rest once and for all."

"What fears?" asked Dave.

Kurt grunted. "He thinks you're gonna go back to being a bully, and I have no idea how he's coming to that conclusion," he shrugged.

Dave rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Nice to hear he's got such faith in me," he grumbled.

"I even told him how well you sang, and he more or less ignored it," recalled Kurt indignantly. This caught Mercedes by surprise.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You _sing?_" she blurted.

Dave winced. "Kurt, did you have to bring that up?" he sighed.

"Oh, we gotta get him round for some Singstar or somethin'," insisted Mercedes.

"That's how I found out!" exclaimed Kurt. "Seriously, his Street Spirit blew me away. He actually _beat_ me."

"Aw, _hell_ to the no!" chuckled Mercedes. "You beat my boy Kurt?" she asked Dave.

Dave shrugged. "Well, yeah, like once or twice," he sighed, "and only barely."

Kurt guffawed at Dave's self-deprecation. "Right. Try _fifty-fifty_. Seriously, he's easily a match for me," he enthused. "I was kinda pissed that Blaine just shrugged it off like it was nothing."

Mercedes was bearing all these things in mind as they discussed Blaine's attitude, and had already come to her own conclusions. "That is pretty wack," she agreed. "Anyway, we don't wanna take up Davey boy's whole lunchtime. Boy can't work on an empty stomach," she smiled.

"She has a point, Dave. I guess you'd better get back to work before you're gone too long," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'd better go. I'll grab something for lunch and head back. Thanks again, guys, You're both awesome," he smiled, and headed off to the counter before leaving.

Once he was gone, Mercedes got straight to the point. "You two look so like a couple it's almost ridiculous," she smiled.

This knocked Kurt way out of his reverie. "...what? I'm sorry, _what?_" he gasped. _A couple? What? No! Clearly not. Damnit, 'cedes._

"My guess is that's why Blaine's so down on Dave," she deduced. "You must be talking about him a _lot_ around Blaine."

"Oh, hardly," refuted Kurt. "If anything, it's merely pride in my accomplishments. Dave's gone from bully to anti-bully to nice guy to _coming out_ under my guidance! You gotta admit, that's something to crow about. Wow," he mused. "He's actually come out to someone. Now _that's_ progress."

"So he's... what, just a project?" probed Mercedes.

"What? No!" exclaimed Kurt. "Like I said, he's a nice guy. We're friends."

"You sure about that? Cos you were all about how 'freakin' hot' he was the other day," she reminded him.

"Well, well... well..." Kurt floundered slightly, flustered. "That's... cos he _is_. I don't exactly get a say in how hot Dave is, do I?"

"And how about all the other compliments you're showering on him?" replied Mercedes. "To say nothing of how hard he's crushing on you," she added with a grin. "If I were Blaine, I'd probably be a little tetchy about it too, hon."

"But that's... that's so _ridiculous_," insisted Kurt. "There's nothing happening. And nothing's going to. I might just have to have this out with him next time I see him, he's being silly."

"If you say so, Kurt," smiled Mercedes.

"Frickin' Blaine," muttered Kurt.

And once again, Mercedes burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"You and Kurt really seem to have hit it off lately."<p>

Dave smiled. "Yeah, he's helped me a lot," he agreed.

Burt tried to tread carefully, but worried he'd trigger something. "He really seems to have taken to you," he noted tactically, trying to draw Dave's opinion of Kurt.

"Yeah, he really has," grinned Dave. "After all we... after all I put him through," he corrected himself - _**we**_ _didn't go through it, __**I**_ _put __**him**_ _through it_ - "I never dared imagine we'd ever be friends."

"You seem pretty happy about that," observed Burt, still struggling to figure out where Dave's head was about the situation.

"I am, he's a great guy," he enthused. "Despite all our history, he was still willing to reach out to me and offer to help. You must be really proud," he noted.

_Huh. Quite the charmer. You sure know which buttons to press, kid, I'll give you that._ "Oh, I am," agreed Burt. "I'll admit, the ...intimate stuff still kinda wigs me out a little," he confessed, "but in every other way, he's a fantastic son. I'd lay down my life for that boy," he added, directing his gaze at Dave to make the point.

_So would I, Burt. He means the world to me. And I can't even tell you._ "I don't blame you, Burt," nodded Dave. "He's been so good to me lately."

"Good to see him settled with that Blaine kid, too," he continued. "Kinda sucked for him having a crush on Finn all that time. Last thing he needs is to go through that again."

Dave tried not to look a little dejected. He didn't quite manage to pull it off. "Yeah, Blaine's good for him," he agreed. "Sounds like he's got kind of a jealous streak lately though."

This was news to Burt. "Really?" he noted. "How so?"

Dave sighed. "He's not keen on Kurt spending so much time with me," he explained. "I think he's worried Kurt might be kinda into me."

Burt had exactly the same concerns, but didn't quite voice them. At least now he had good cause to ask. "You worried he might be?" he asked.

Dave momentarily forgot himself. "I can't see that happening, to be honest," he sighed.

_He looks disappointed. Like he __**wants**_ _Kurt to be into him. What?_ Burt decided to get to the point. "Look, Dave," he sighed, "I can't honestly claim to understand how things are between you and Kurt, but there's definitely something there that's made him feel totally at ease around you. You must have figured that out by now, right? You're a smart kid," he stated, throwing in a compliment to grease the wheels.

_I can't tell him he's helping me come to terms with being gay! Oh man, how do I get out of this?_ "Kurt and I have... well, we've kinda bonded over a few things. There's the music, obviously," he smiled, "but he's also been helping me learn to cope with some of my issues. Stuff I've really struggled with, for like the past year or so, before he stepped in to help."

Burt already had one suspicion, but it seemed too out there to even consider. "Care to elaborate?" he asked.

Dave's face fell. He wanted to, but didn't dare. Not yet. "Burt... I wish I could," he sighed. "But it doesn't seem fair to tell someone else's parents before I've even broached the topic with my own. But for that, I would tell you," he insisted. "I get the feeling you'd be cool with it."

Burt had already started putting the pieces together. _A difficult topic he hasn't raised with his folks. Something I'd be cool with. Kurt's been helping him ...come to terms? My god, maybe he __**is**__. Tread carefully, Burt._ Burt smiled at him. "Thanks, I appreciate the sentiment," he replied. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure your folks will be okay with it," he added encouragingly. "They're good people. Especially your dad."

"Yeah," nodded Dave sadly. "I've let him down too many times. I don't wanna let him down again."

"I don't think telling him about this, whatever it might be, could ever be considered a letdown to him," suggested Burt. "After all, this is something you're coping with, not something you've done."

Dave recalled Kurt saying much the same thing. "_I get the feeling he'd stand by you, Dave. The bullying was something you did. This is something you are, nobody has the right to hold that against you."_ He took a deep breath. "I hope you're right, Burt," he said, in a tone that suggested he still didn't quite believe it himself.

"Don't worry too much, Dave. I'm sure it'll all work out," he comforted him.

"But... what if it doesn't?" asked Dave, seeing only uncertainty.

Burt paused to consider. "Well," he decided, "if, god forbid, things don't go well, and you need somewhere to go... you're always welcome at our place," he smiled warmly.

The gratitude hit Dave like a blastwave. He'd rarely ever felt consumed by an emotion before, but this was definitely it. He felt tears coming, and fought them down desperately. Burt could see the relief on his face, and decided to push gently to break down Dave's last few remaining walls.

"I'm really proud of the progress you've made with Kurt," he smiled, "and the effort you're still making. You're a fantastic kid, Dave," he added. "Don't ever let anyone else tell you otherwise."

The compliments were making it harder and harder not to go to bits. _Don't you dare cry, Dave. Don't. You. __**Dare.**_

Burt placed his hand on Dave's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I understand from Kurt just how much bravery it takes..." _What the hell, lets see how he reacts._ "...to come out," he explained.

Dave bit his bottom lip as another wall fell away. _Burt's guessed. And... and that's... okay._ He was barely maintaining his composure, and he already had tears in his eyes... but he didn't try to steer Burt off course. _I want to be out to you, Burt. I wanna be out to everyone._

Burt was moved by Dave's evident fragility, and was surprised to discover he had a lump in his throat. "Just remember, Dave. Always remember," he affirmed, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "We're on your side," he assured him, his voice so gentle it was almost a whisper.

It was more than Dave could bear. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he was already trembling. Burt pulled him into a hug, and he capsized, wracked by powerful shuddering sobs as he buried his face in Burt's shoulder and clung to him like he was the only safe harbour for miles.

Burt felt a surge of empathy for the helpless teenager, and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he wrapped Dave in a big bear hug as though protecting him from the rest of the world.

The relationship between the two had changed forever. Dave had gained a powerful ally, who not so long ago was a feared enemy... and Burt knew for certain that Dave would never be a threat to Kurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>(This was another of The Big Scenes that I wrote the story around - Burt figuring it out and easing Dave out of the closet gently. Reckon I did it justice? Next chapter: EVEN MOAR coming out. -Lemm)<strong>


	6. The Only Way Out Is Through pt 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I came real close to stealing it this one time, but RIB installed a laser beam security system and I went and tripped the damn thing. I barely got out in one piece. Drat._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Only Way Out Is Through, pt 2<strong>

Burt and Dave had been chatting for a while at the Hummel household after Burt invited him back after work, and were getting along famously as they went over their shared history from the new perspective of Dave being closeted. Kurt was surprised to see Dave there when he arrived home after spending hours chatting to Mercedes about the new gay kid on the block.

"Dave?" he asked. "How come you're here?"

Dave tried not to grin. "Your dad invited me back to talk," he explained, "after he..." The grin came anyway. "...figured out I was gay," he beamed.

Kurt was speechless. His first thought was that Burt had torn strips off him for lying to the family. _No wait, Dave's grinning like he's won the lottery. That's... well, it's a __**good**_ _sign, I guess._ "And... took it well?" he ventured hopefully.

Burt cut in. "I'd say so," he smiled. "He must have spent a good five or ten minutes bawling his eyes out on my shoulder." He gave Dave a sympathetic look, and placed his hand on Dave's shoulder.

Kurt's eyes filled almost immediately. "Oh, Dave," he whispered.

"Burt was awesome," grinned Dave. "He just couldn't have been more supportive. He's even offered me a bolthole if it all goes to hell when I tell my folks. Kurt, you got the best dad in the world here!"

"Oh Dave, I'm so happy for you!" squealed Kurt as he dived onto the sofa and threw his arms around Dave. Burt couldn't help but chuckle at how easily the physical intimacy came to them.

"I was just telling Dave here how good you two looked together," he smiled. "Y'know, in retrospect. If you weren't with Blaine..."

Kurt blushed fiercely. "Dad!" he winced. Dave lapped this up. _We __**do**_ _work well together, I gotta say. Man, I didn't think anyone else would see that. Hell, __**I**_ _never used to think that._

Kurt shot the idea down at once. "Dave and I do _not_ think of each other that way," he insisted.

"Oh really?" pushed Burt. "I remember how you were looking at him in the garden the other day, son."

Kurt's blushing regained its intensity. "That's... that's _different_," he pleaded weakly.

Dave couldn't stop grinning. "I _did_ seem to kinda ruin your ability to string a sentence together," he noted.

Kurt glared at Dave. "That's only cos you were all topless and... sexy, and... stuff," he grunted.

"You two better not be planning on making out on the sofa," smirked Burt, "cos I'd have somethin' to say about that." Dave burst out laughing at the very notion.

"Don't worry, Burt," he chuckled. "I'm not about to break up Kurt and Blaine." _I totally want Kurt, but... nah. Not gonna be that guy._ He turned to Kurt and smiled.

Kurt couldn't help himself, and smiled back. _If it weren't for Blaine, I know whose arms I'd choose to run into._

Burt got down to business. "Dave and I have been discussing how to break the news to Carole and Finn," he said. "You wanna be here to help calm them down?"

Kurt was stunned. _That'd be four in a day! That's... wow. Way to go, Dave._ "...I'd be delighted. And honoured," he smiled. "Dave, are you really sure you're ready for this?"

Dave shifted slightly. "Well... not entirely," he admitted, "but it's not fair for Burt to have to keep this from them when you're all living under the same roof. Can't have been pleasant for you having to keep it from everyone," he pointed out.

Kurt nodded. "You have a point," he replied. "Okay, we'll tell them when they get in. They won't be long, right dad?"

Burt checked his watch. "Hmm," he mused. "I think Carole said she'd be back about now, so I guess we can figure out between us how best to break the news."

Kurt pulled out his phone. "I'll call Finn and get him home," he said.

"I gotta admit, this feels a little weird," confessed Dave to Burt as Kurt summoned Finn. "Feels like I'm being involved in a family meeting, and I'm not even a member of the family."

Burt chuckled, and looked at Dave. "I wasn't kidding when I said we were on your side," he reminded him.

Dave sighed hopefully. "I sure hope Carole and Finn feel the same way," he said, almost not daring to believe it.

As luck would have it, Finn was already on his way home. "He said he'll be here in 5," confirmed Kurt.

As usual, Dave was besieged by nerves. "It's normal to be this nervous, right?" he asked Kurt, his voice filling steadily with doubt.

Kurt smiled encouragingly. "I guess it's like performing," he theorised. "You always get butterflies in your stomach."

Dave winced. "I guess a standing ovation's too much to hope for?" he pleaded, only half-jokingly.

Kurt smirked at this. "Oh, I dunno," he noted. "From the reactions you got from dad and Mercedes, I'd say the tour's getting rave reviews," he grinned. Dave couldn't help but chuckle at the metaphor.

Burt spoke up. "For what it's worth, I'm pretty sure Carole will be fine with it," he said. "Finn, though... ehh, I dunno. Kurt, what d'you think?"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "Well," he started, "Finn is, deep down, a decent guy. He's really supportive of me, so I think he'll be cool with you too."

Dave gulped. "I hope so," he replied. Just at that moment, Carole walked through the front door. She glanced into the living room, and was confused to find Kurt, Dave and Burt all sat on the sofa together. _What the hell's happened here?_

"Hi sweetheart," said Burt, getting up to help her into the kitchen with the shopping.

"Burt, what's going on there?" she asked, gesturing toward Kurt and Dave, still sat in the living room, as she put away various groceries.

"Dave's got something to tell you and Finn," he explained as he lent a hand, reluctant to take the moment away from Dave.

Carole paused. "Is it about Kurt?" she asked, not sure whether to be concerned or not.

"Nah, this is all about Dave," he replied. "I don't wanna say any more than that. It's for him to tell."

Carole immediately started trying to figure out what it could be about Dave that would prompt a meeting like this. _An announcement about Dave that doesn't involve Kurt? ...Oh god, has something happened to the Karofskys?_

She looked concerned as she and Burt returned to the living room. Dave tried to decipher her expression. _She seems worried. Crap, what did Burt say?_ At that moment, Finn arrived home.

"Hi guys, what's up...? Dave?" he blurted upon seeing the gathering.

"Hi Finn," said Burt. "Dave's got something to tell you guys. I kinda stumbled upon it earlier at work and he's volunteered to share it with you so Kurt and I don't have to keep it to ourselves," he explained. "Could you take a seat?"

Finn sat down near Carole, who immediately discounted an issue involving the Karofskys. Another possibility occurred to her, and her concern increased. _Oh god, is it Dave? Is he... ill or something? Worse than ill? Oh dear lord, those poor people._

Dave instinctively interpreted Carole's changing expression as a bad thing, even though it was concern rather than any suggestion of, say, dismay or disgust. Kurt saw a familiar look of dread creep across Dave's face.

Finn had no idea what to make of any of this, except that Dave and Kurt were sat together... and Kurt looked like he was supporting him. That took him by surprise; he hadn't noticed how comfortable Kurt was around Dave recently. He raised an eyebrow as he pondered the change in circumstances. Then it occurred to him... even _Burt_ seemed comfortable with Dave. His jaw dropped a little as this occurred to him.

Dave decided he may as well get it over with. "Hi Carole, Finn," he began, warmly but clearly wary. "Um... there's something I need to tell you both. Kurt's known for a while, and Burt figured it out for himself earlier today, as he said, so..." At this, Carole's hand flew up to her mouth, as though expecting bad news. It threw Dave a little.

"...uh, so it didn't seem fair to ask them both to keep it from you. Basically, the thing is..." _Deep breaths, that's it, try to stay calm._ "...I'm gay."

Carole looked briefly bemused, then... relieved? _Okay. Really didn't expect that reaction._ Finn, on the other hand, was nodding slightly, with a surprisingly inscrutable look on his face. _Damnit, Hudson, give me __**something**_ _to work with._

Finn spoke first. "Heh... whaddya know, I actually guessed right," he said quietly.

Then Carole spoke, beaming with relief. "Oh, thank _god_, I thought you were gonna tell us you were dying or something!"

Dave was at quite a loss how to respond. "Uh... so... you guys are okay with it?" he ventured.

"God, yes," gasped Carole. "This? This I can cope with," she smiled.

Finn grinned. "Sure, dude," he replied. "I've kinda had my suspicions for a while, what with you always tending to pick on Kurt, and the way the Bully Whips just sprung up out of nowhere. I figured you must have been pushed into it somehow," he noted.

"Holy crap," whispered Dave. "Finn," he asked, "when did you get wise suddenly?" Finn shrugged. It was inimitably Finn.

Kurt spoke up. "That was, uh... surprisingly easy, actually," he noted. "Dave? How d'you feel?"

"A little dazed," he admitted, with a chuckle. "I was kinda expecting all this drama and shouting and... there's nothing."

Burt smiled. "I think you've probably had _enough_ drama from one day, kid," he grinned.

"Oh?" asked Carole. "What happened earlier?"

"Big Dave here?" he gestured to Dave. "Big butch Dave? He was bawling his head off on my shoulder for five minutes or so," he grinned.

Kurt sighed. "I so wish I could have seen that," he cooed. "Although I just know I'd have run up and made it a group hug."

Dave smiled to him. "Could have coped with that," he grinned. Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped Dave playfully on the arm.

"So," said Burt. "Next step, your folks?"

"Actually," replied Dave, a look of concentration on his face, "can I ask you all to keep a lid on this for a few days? Kurt," he suggested, turning to face him, "I'm guessing New Directions might take it well enough to offer me a few more options than this sofa, so I'm gonna come out to them. Four of you already know anyway, so I think it'll be easier. No offence, Burt," he explained, with a hand raised, "but I think I'd be more comfortable with an escape route that feels a little more long-term. I still really appreciate the offer, though."

"What offer's this?" asked Carole.

"Ah," noted Burt with a slight grimace. "Yeah, uh... I kinda offered him a place to crash if it all goes wrong with his folks," he confessed.

Carole nodded. "Ah, gotcha. Yeah, that makes sense," she agreed.

Kurt picked up Dave's point. "So you're thinking, come out to New Directions, get them on side, ask for a place to run to, see how many offers you get?" he asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," he nodded. "Before that, though, there's one person I gotta break the news to first. I gotta break this to Azimio."

* * *

><p>The plan was set in motion: Azimio around 11am, then the whole New Directions gang over to Dave's place around noon. Between them, Kurt, Mercedes and Finn had convinced them all to come along. Later on, he'd tell his parents. Tomorrow was shaping up to be a bigger day than today. <em>Man... at this rate, I'll be out to the whole town by the end of the week.<em>

"So how d'you think Azimio's gonna take it?" asked Kurt.

"Honestly? I expect him to freak," sighed Dave. He really wasn't looking forward to it, but they'd been friends for longer than he cared to remember. He owed him this.

"And you're still going through with it?" Dave could hear the concern in Kurt's voice.

"I have to," he explained. "I can't come out to New Directions before him, he and I have known each other way too long."

Kurt nodded. "I think you're really brave," he smiled.

"I hope he sees it that way," winced Dave.

"Just remind him you're the same guy you've been for the past year, and the only thing that's changed..."

"...Is that he knows," nodded Dave, following Kurt's train of thought precisely. "Actually... not strictly true. If anything, I'm a _better_ guy now than I've been over the past year."

Kurt paused. "That's a point," he mused. "How did the whole Bully Whips thing affect your friendship?"

"He gets that I'm trying to turn over a new leaf," shrugged Dave. "I pitched it as kinda part of a forced rehabilitation thing following my expulsion. It's not too far from the truth, right?" he smiled.

Kurt smiled back. "I suppose we did force all of this on you," he agreed. "Santana forced the Bully Whips on you, I forced the PFFLAG chapter on you... arguably, though, it's all been to your benefit," he insisted.

Dave absolutely agreed. "God, yeah," he grinned. "I feel... well, not totally happy, but better about myself, y'know? Like, I can imagine coming out to my folks now. Only months ago, I wasn't even ready to come out to myself."

"I think that day you broke down outside French class was your breakthrough moment," recalled Kurt, relishing the memory.

Dave nodded. "Yeah," he smiled distantly. "I'd say that was it. I never really got that 'I forgive you' that I was hoping for, but... y'know. You seem proud of me," he sighed. "I think that's enough."

"Oh, Dave," sighed Kurt sadly. "I really am. And I've long since forgiven you. You've more than earned that!"

Dave gazed into Kurt's eyes, as he felt his own reddening, the trace of a smile forming on his face... and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt felt himself suffused with happiness for Dave, and hugged him back.

"I totally would have done this back then if we hadn't been in school," whispered Dave, his voice slightly hoarse.

Kurt found himself surprisingly reluctant to break up the hug, and remained in place, Dave's warm muscular arms holding him close. Part of him wished it didn't feel so good; it complicated things.

Dave finally summoned up the willpower to break off the hug. Kurt was almost relieved - he wasn't sure how long he'd have waited before breaking away himself. "So, uh," started Dave, before realising he suddenly had no idea what to say.

"...Azimio?" ventured Kurt, attempting to resume the discussion.

"Oh, yeah," nodded Dave. "Z."

"You could try pre-empting his questions, shooting down all his arguments before he has a chance to hit you with them," suggested Kurt.

"Yeah, I figured that'd be the way to go - try to disarm his objections before he can even raise them," Dave nodded.

"I just hope he doesn't figure it out before you get to say it," chuckled Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>(Big day for Dave tomorrow! How will Azimio take the news? <strong>Also, a big Klaine-related plot development.<strong> -Lemm)**


	7. Dave's Big Day Out, pt 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. You probably figured that out by now, huh? I don't even own Dave. Mon creys._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Dave's Big Day Out, pt 1<strong>

The following morning, Dave was alone at home, having been given the day off by Burt for his Big Coming Out Extravaganza, as Kurt had already christened it. _Thanks, Kurt. No pressure then, huh?_

All Azimio knew was that Dave needed to discuss something with him in private, and he probably wasn't gonna like it. Azimio figured he was changing schools after the crap that had gone down over the past year, or he was quitting the football team or something. Something bad, anyway.

He had no idea.

Dave almost jumped when he heard the doorbell. With Mercedes, Kurt had been there to provide moral support. With Burt, he'd pretty much just had to stand there and not say "I'm not gay", and even that was kinda scary. This was his best friend, and he was on his own.

No moral support. Far more to lose. And still... no way to back out. He hated feeling this cornered. Only this time, he'd done it to himself. "Oh god," he whimpered to himself.

He summoned up as much bravery as he could, and went to answer the door.

"Hey dude," said Azimio, nodding to his friend as he opened the door. "Man, you look kinda spooked," he observed.

Dave gulped. "I guess I'm kinda nervous," he admitted. "Come in."

"Man, you don't usually get this edgy unless we got a game to win," noted Azimio, still trying to figure out what could have Dave so wound up as they headed into the lounge.

"It just occurred to me before you got here," confessed Dave, "I have a fuck of a lot to lose."

Now Azimio was really worried. Was Dave about to fess up to something really bad? Did he want to hear that? Then again, how could he _not?_ Dave had been his friend for years. He owed it to him to be as supportive as he could. His mind raced while Dave fetched drinks from the kitchen.

"Dude, how much trouble are you in?" he asked bluntly as Dave handed him a Coke.

Dave chuckled to himself. "That kinda depends on everyone else, to be honest," he sighed.

"I gotta know flat out, dude, right now," Azimio blurted. "Is it rape or murder?"

That stopped Dave cold. Did Z really consider him capable of such things? The thought felt surprisingly painful: that Azimio, his best friend, thought it even _possible_ that Dave could go out and do something so heinous. So... _appalling._ Suddenly, being merely gay didn't seem so bad.

He hoped Z felt the same way.

"Dude, what kind of monster d'you take me for?" he asked, sounding wounded. "I'm not wanted for a crime or anything. _Jesus,_" he hissed.

Azimio relaxed a little. "...Okay," he replied, still working the odds. Another possibility occurred to him. "Oh man, is it Santana? Did you get her pregnant or something? _Dude,_" he groaned.

Dave grunted at the misfire. "Swing and a miss, dude," he sighed. "How about you let me tell you before you freak yourself out any further?"

Azimio had to admit to himself he couldn't come up with anything worse than that, and let Dave begin. "Go for it, dude, I'm out of ideas," he shrugged.

_It hasn't even occurred to you. Fuck, you're gonna go nuts._ "Before I tell you, there's a few things you need to understand first," warned Dave. "What I'm about to tell you has been true for months anyway so, by rights, it shouldn't change anyone's opinion of me... chances are, though, it will - despite my best efforts," he sighed.

Azimio leapt to yet another conclusion. He looked shellshocked. "Holy shit, you're dying," he gasped, horrified for his friend.

Dave facepalmed. "Dude, _no!_ I'm not dying," he grunted. "Jesus, why does everyone assume that? Can I go on?"

Azimio relaxed once again. "Sure, dude," he nodded. "Sorry," he added sheepishly.

"Now, a lot of people are probably gonna be pissed about this - hell, I refused to believe it myself at first, and hoped it'd just go away - but I've accepted recently that it's not gonna change and I have to get used to it... even if I'm not exactly thrilled about it," he sighed. "Most importantly, it changes nothing between us. You gotta remember that, above all else," he insisted, looking Azimio square in the eyes. "We're still bros."

Azimio found this spiel slightly amusing, given the thought that had now occurred to him. "Dude," he grinned. "Anybody'd think you were about to co..." He faltered briefly. _Wait, he... no, no, that's just... oh fuck._ His tone suddenly became deeply uncertain. "...come out? D... dude? Are you...?" _I can't say that word. I just can't._ He looked positively stricken now. "...Are you coming out to me?" _Dude. Dude, no. Not you. Holy fuck, no._

Dave could see the look of horror on Azimio's face, and his own fell. He gulped, riven with nerves, certain he was about to lose his best friend forever. It hurt like hell, but he had to finish it. He let out a huge sigh. "...Yeah. I'm sorry, dude. I wish to god it wasn't true, but..." He gave a sad, resigned shrug, almost as an act of surrender. "...I'm gay," he finished.

Azimio couldn't bring himself to speak. His mind was churning. _Jesus. Dave's a f... he's a... a fag. He's..._

"I'm still the same guy I've been for the past year," insisted Dave. "Hell, better, if anything. The only thing that's changed is that other people know. The change is them, not me." He chuckled bitterly. "Who'd have thought it? The worst part about being gay is everyone else," he muttered desolately.

Azimio's head snapped up toward Dave at this. "Not fair, dude. Not fair," snarled Azimio. "You can't just drop this on me and expect to be cool right away!" He placed his face in his hands. "I'm gonna need time to get used to this," he stated. It was more of a plea.

Dave nodded. "Dude, I can't ask you to be cool with this, it's not my call," he explained. "Doesn't mean I can't feel like crap about losing a friend over something I have no control over."

Azimio understood. "I get it, dude," he nodded. "I wish I could be cool with this, like, right now. And I know how fuckin' lame it is that I'm not," he lamented.

Dave looked at him. "At least with you, I was only ever risking friendship," he sighed. "God knows how my mom and dad are gonna react."

"You ain't told them?" Azimio was genuinely surprised by this.

"You were my best friend," explained Dave. "You deserved to know before ev... well, almost everyone else."

"You'd tell me before your own folks," mused Azimio. "Dude. That's... hold on. That don't mean you got the hots for me, does it?" He was half-joking. He was also quite uneasy at the prospect of being right.

Dave almost expected something like this to crop up. He couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity. "Fuck, man," he chuckled. "Oh god, no. No! Really, no." He calmed himself. "You have my solemn vow, I _really_ don't have the hots for you," he grinned.

Azimio relaxed again. "Well, that's a weight off my mind," he smiled. He considered Dave's previous point. "So you'd seriously tell me before your folks? Man, that's... that means a lot, dude," he said, slightly moved by his friend's gesture. Something occurred to him... "You said '_were_ my best friend', back there," he noted.

Dave's shoulders sagged. "Yeah," he sighed, gloomily. "You're not gonna be my best friend after this, obviously. I can't ask you to."

Azimio stopped to consider the situation, and finally made a decision. Dave noticed him steeling himself, and could hardly believe it when Azimio threw an arm around Dave's shoulders. "You don't have to, dude," he reassured Dave, his voice a little unsteady, as though he were performing a lethal stunt. "I'll stand by you. It's probably the hardest, scariest thing I've ever done... and I know that's totally fuckin' weak-ass," he chuckled, "but I'll stand by you."

Dave found it a near-Herculean task to hold back the tears, but he managed. He wasn't going to cry in front of Azimio. _Coming out has spooked him enough for one day. If I burst into tears it'll freak him out completely._ "Thanks dude," he replied gruffly, trying to remain tough to fight the waterfall building inside him.

Azimio could see his pain just as clearly as Kurt. "Dude, you look totally cut up about this," he said, a note of sympathy creeping into his voice. His hand moved to between Dave's shoulders. "If you gotta let it out, man, just do it," he urged him. "You know how you get when you bottle stuff up."

Dave needed no further invitation, and buried his face in his hands as the tears started to fall. "This fucking _sucks!_" he sobbed angrily. "It's like there's this... this _thing_ stuck in my life which I can't get rid of, and it's tearing away all my friends, my team mates, my fuckin' _family_, and there's not a fuckin' thing I can do to stop it!" He felt utterly desolate, finally admitting to his greatest fear about coming out - that he'd end up absolutely isolated. The taunting he could handle. The physical assaults he was big and tough enough to defend himself against... but the prospect of loneliness scared him half to death.

It suddenly dawned on Azimio how much Dave felt he was risking by doing this, and he felt his respect for him grow accordingly. _He's that scared about all this, and he's still come out to me. Damn. I never knew he had all that courage._ "You ain't lost me, man," he reassured him as he reached across and grabbed Dave's far shoulder. "You ain't ever losin' me." He began to feel like supporting Dave through his trials was no longer just the right thing to do, but the _easier_ thing to do. Walking away from Dave, when he was in this state?

He'd never be able to forgive himself.

The sobbing subsided soon enough, and Dave was consumed with gratitude for Azimio. Only minutes ago, his friend looked devastated at the news. Now he was swearing his enduring friendship. _Oh man, I underestimated you._

"Jesus, Z," he gasped. "Seriously. You have _no fuckin' idea_ how much that means to me, man." He smiled. "You're a better friend than I ever gave you credit for."

Azimio brushed off the compliment. "Nah, ain't no thing, DK," he insisted. "I'm just standin' up for my best friend. Bein' there for him to lean on."

"Even if it means sitting in a house alone with the team fag?" chimed in Dave.

Azimio was appalled, and his expression darkened. He punched Dave square in the arm. "Don't you _ever_ use that word to put yo'self down!" he yelled furiously. "Don't you _ever_ do that! Enough people are gonna give you a hard time over this, you do _not_ need to help them out!"

Dave wasn't expecting Azimio to go all Gay Pride suddenly, and his drooping jaw betrayed this. "Holy crap," he drawled. "You're coming to terms _damn_ fast."

Azimio recalled his first thought after Dave has come out to him, and remained appalled, this time at himself. "Not fast enough," he choked with clenched teeth. "When you first told me, I actually thought that word. I thought _that fuckin' word_, man. What the fuck does that say about me?" His eyes burned with tears of shame and guilt.

Dave could easily forgive Azimio this early slip after being so supportive. "It says you're human, Z," he reassured him. "That's all. No more than that. And what you said and did after? Did you get up and storm out without a word? Did you beat the crap out of me? Did you even _call_ me a fag? No! So _don't_ give yourself crap about this," he demanded. "As far as I'm concerned, you've handled this all damn well. Imagine how the puckheads are gonna react," he pointed out, wearing a look of distaste.

Azimio thought about this, and nodded. "They sure are a bunch of assholes," he agreed.

"Hell, even _I_ took a year to really start to cope with it," admitted Dave.

"Seriously?" asked Azimio, surprised. "Oh man... couldn't you have gone to, like, Kurt or somethin'?"

Dave frowned. "Oh, I did," he replied. "I went to him repeatedly. To call him names. To push him into lockers. I even _threatened to kill him_," he stated flatly, still angry with himself for his past transgressions. "That's how well _I_ coped with it this past year."

"Holy shit," gasped Azimio. "Sounds like I wasn't far off with the whole 'did you kill someone' thing earlier, huh?"

Dave guffawed. "Miles off, Z," he sighed, shaking his head. "I never could have done that to Kurt."

Azimio couldn't have misread the signs if he'd brought his own white cane. "Oh... _ohhhh,_" he nodded with a grin as it dawned on him. "Oh man, you got it bad for Fancy, huh?" he chuckled.

Dave glared at him. "Dude! Not cool," he grimaced, blushing.

The signs had become skywriting. "Ah yeah, you got it _real_ bad!" he cackled. A sudden thought... _Ah, screw it, I'm curious._ "You and he ever, uh...?"

Dave's eyes widened in sheer alarm. "What? Jesus, _no!_ He's... not that into me," he spluttered. "If he was single and showed an interest... man, I'd be all over that," he grinned, "but he's with some kid from Dalton Academy. All hair gel and eyebrows and stuff."

"The guy in the blazer?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Name's _Blaine_."

"_Blaine_?" guffawed Azimio. "Man, that's a gayer name than Kurt! Uh... no offense, dude," he added, hands up in front of him in a surrendering pose.

"Heh. None taken, man," smiled Dave.

Something else came to mind, and Azimio voiced the thought idly. "You never looked at any of us in the locker room..." he drawled. It sounded almost like a query.

"Jesus, I thought you were past that?" grunted Dave. "We don't _do_ that unless it's someone we're into. Y'know, like straight guys would?"

Azimio became a little defensive. "I know, man!" he replied, raising his voice a little. "I'm not _askin'_, I'm _sayin',_" he continued, driving the point home. "You never did," he explained, his voice softening as he made his point.

Dave paused, and as he realised what Azimio was getting at he found himself surprised by his friend once more. _He ...he gets it. Jesus, he actually gets it!_ He smiled at the knowledge that Azimio was clearly getting used to the fact that his now-gay best friend was still, ultimately, his best friend.

"Not that I'm feelin' spurned, or nuthin'," he added, giving him a playful skunk-eye.

Dave paused. "Uh... yeah, that could be construed as kind of a dis," he grinned. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're all... attractive and stuff. In your own ways," he shrugged, playing up to the gag.

Azimio burst out laughing. "Aw baybay, you so _sweeeeet_," he replied in a falsetto, laughing all the while. Dave couldn't help but join in the laughter. "Seriously, though, dude," grinned Azimio as the laughter subsided. "That's all kind of you to spare my feelings, but I'm quite happy not bein' ogled by my _gay teammate_, thanks all the same," he giggled.

Dave's smiled began to fade as he remembered that his teammates were unlikely to take the news as well as Azimio had. "Too bad the rest of 'em won't be so cool about having a _gay teammate_," he sighed ruefully.

Azimio's reverie abated at this. He suddenly realised that, rightly or wrongly, this put Dave's place in the team in jeopardy. "Man, that sucks," he frowned. "Hey, hang on! Some of the guys are friends with Kurt! How 'bout you speak to them, get them on side?"

Dave smirked. "Funny you should say that. I got the whole New Directions crew over here at noon. I'm coming out to them next, to see if I can land myself a place to crash if it all goes to crap when I tell my folks," he explained.

"You think your mom and dad won't deal?" Azimio was surprised by this. They'd always seemed such decent folks.

"You can never really tell," shrugged Dave. "Knowing someone else's gay son? Fine. Your son having a gay friend? That's okay. Your own son actually _being_ gay? All bets are off," he shook his head sadly.

Azimio looked crestfallen. "Dude, I'd totally invite you to stay at our place... but I don't think my folks would deal," he sighed, angry at the knowledge that they really wouldn't, and subsequently pissed at them because of it.

"Not your fault, dude," replied Dave, reassuring him. "You're already doing your bit. More than you realise," he smiled.

Azimio sighed. "Too bad I can't even speak for the team," he grumbled. "You think the guys from Homo Expl..." He practically choked on the phrase. "...I am _never_ using that name again," he grimaced, shamefacedly.

Dave's face fell. "Oh my god," he croaked. "I came up with that name. I fucking _made_ it," he spat, disgusted with himself.

Azimio suddenly looked resolute. "It dies here," he nodded, like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He raised a fist. Dave recognised the gesture of solidarity and nodded as he bumped it with his own.

"So," continued Azimio. "You think they'll take it well?"

"I dunno," gulped Dave. "When I announced the Bully Whips to them, they all pretty much hated me. Maybe Kurt's won 'em over. I'll have Finn and Mercedes on side, at least," he noted. "Maybe Santana, too."

"What, your _girlfriend?_"

A beat. A raised eyebrow from Dave.

"...Your _beard!_" exclaimed Azimio with a hearty chortle as the penny dropped. Dave nodded and smiled. "Oh man... wait, she knows, right?" asked Azimio.

"Knows? She fucking _blackmailed_ me into it!" laughed Dave. Azimio's laughter flared up once again.

"Man, you shoulda named yourselves the Pussy Whips!" he hooted.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, mofo," muttered Dave playfully. "So yeah, I'll have four people on side. Maybe that'll be enough to drown out the heckling."

"Well, if they're all about acceptance, they owe it to you to listen," Azimio pointed out.

_Yeah, right. Preaching it's one thing._"Lets just see how things go, huh?" he shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I really don't understand this fascination with Karofsky!" snapped Blaine, losing patience with Kurt.<p>

"Didn't you hear me?" Kurt sighed. "He came out to three people yesterday. Along with you, me, Santana and my dad, that's seven people who know! And he's coming out to a whole bunch today," he crowed. "He's well on his way."

"Yes, I did hear you," sighed Blaine. "Quite a lot, actually."

"What?"

"You seem to talk about little else these days. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were developing an obsession about him," observed Blaine, somewhat coolly.

Kurt fixed Blaine with a steely gaze. "Oh, thanks," he replied snippily. "I try to help out someone tormented by their sexual identity, trapped in the closet, make leaps and frickin' _bounds_ with him, and you cry 'obsession' like I'm a crazed stalker. Yeah, thanks," he ended, a bitter tone to his voice. _This is no small thing. Hell, I've more or less __**fixed him.**_ _I deserve some credit._

"Oh, come on, Kurt," pouted Blaine. "This is _way_ more than just helping out a charity case. And you talk about him like you're friends," he noted with distaste.

"We are," shrugged Kurt. "I've spent enough time around him to find out what a nice guy he really is. And unlike you, he's willing to talk about pretty much anything with me."

Blaine bridled at this. "Such as?" he demanded.

"For a start, he has no problem with my apparent sex appeal," replied Kurt in an almost accusatory way.

"He _what?_" blurted Blaine. "And you see no problem with that? Jesus, Kurt..."

"Actually, no! No, I don't," he persisted. "Although it seems my sex appeal somehow manages to evaporate when you're looking at me, because you clearly don't see it."

Blaine was hurt. "That's not fair, Kurt!" he retaliated.

"Isn't it?" Kurt batted back. "I still remember how you criticized my 'sexy face'! That _hurt_, Blaine. All I get from Dave, on the other hand, is that I _really_ don't need to force it. It comes naturally," he pouted, leaning back in his chair and draping an arm over the back.

_Oh yeah, boy. I'm working this._

Blaine found the sight mildly uncomfortable, like he was watching a young boy fiddle with a packet of condoms with no idea what they were for. "It's not easy for me, Kurt," he sighed. "I look at you and I still remember the frightened boy with no confidence, and yet I see... well, this," he gestured toward Kurt's pose.

Kurt let out a frustrated groan as he exhaled. "It's really not that difficult," he insisted. "I know you never saw my performances on the football team, in the Cheerios, or doing Born This Way, but I'm told I was _crazy_ sexy," he continued, almost gloating.

"By Karofsky, no doubt," sneered Blaine.

"Gaga, does it even matter?" he spat. "The point is, _you just don't see it._ I'm starting to wonder if I'm just a pet project to you - 'help the poor bullied kid get his mojo back'," he gesticulated.

"My god, Kurt, you really think I'd ever do that?" gasped Blaine, clearly wounded by the accusation.

"It's exactly your style, Blaine," replied Kurt, running with the argument. "You're always diving in left and right with your well-meaning advice whether it's wanted or not."

"If I do, you rarely seem to take any notice," retaliated Blaine. "I tried to talk you down about your prom outfit and you just batted me away! Why d'you think I left you to come to your own decision after they voted you queen?"

"What? Oh, come _on!_" sighed Kurt. "You're taking this _way_ too personally!"

"How would you even know? Half the time, you're too wrapped up in your own little World of Kurt to even see what's going on around you!"

Blaine immediately regretted the barb. The accusation was bad enough, but the "World of Kurt" thing just sounded premeditated, and it _really_ wasn't. To Kurt, however, that's pretty much how it felt.

"No, wait," stammered Blaine. "I di... I didn't mean it that way!"

But it was too late. "Then how _did_ you mean it?" hissed Kurt furiously. "Cos you clearly meant it _some_ way. And that's another thing that pisses me off about you - you always seem to think _you're right_." He left his seat, grabbed his coffee and drained it. "Which, for your information, is _really_ annoying!" He slammed the coffee cup back on to the table. "When you feel like apologising, and I mean _properly_... I _might_ be willing to listen," he snarled, before turning on his heel and stormed out to head off to the New Directions summit. It'd been a while since he'd had the opportunity for a dramatic storm-out. It should have felt better.

But all he could think about was how plain _wrong_ Blaine was... and he hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Uh oh. Has the Klaine train hit the buffers? And how will New Directions treat Dave when he meets with them? Stay tuned! -Lemm)<strong>


	8. Dave's Big Day Out, pt 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Max Adler would be in every single episode. And so would Chris Colfer. And they'd act out lots of Kurtofsky makeout scenes. Can everyone club together and buy me Glee so I can make that happen, please? kthx._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dave's Big Day Out, pt 2<strong>

"You look kinda mad," noted Dave as Kurt stood on the other side of the doorway, still glowering from his fight with Blaine.

Kurt grunted. "Frickin' Blaine," he snarled as he headed into the Karofsky household. "I swear to Gucci, he can be a real douche sometimes. I almost could have slapped him right across the - oh! Hi Azimio," he blurted, unprepared for Azimio's lingering presence.

Azimio smirked. "D'you kiss yo' stepmom with that mouth?" he grinned.

Kurt took a moment to appraise the situation. "You seem... reasonably cheerful," noted Kurt.

"Considering my boy DK there just came out to me?" replied Azimio, raising an eyebrow. "Actually... heh. Yeah, I guess I am," he smiled. Kurt was delighted for Dave at Azimio's reaction.

"So... everything's cool?" he suggested hopefully.

"Ehh... like I told Dave, it'll take some gettin' used to," shrugged Azimio. "But I ain't throwin' away a long term friendship over this. Besides," he nodded toward his friend, "when it comes down to it, he's still Davey boy."

Kurt was thrilled. "I'm fighting the urge to hug you right now," he grinned. A pause. "Out of respect, of course," he winked. Azimio responded with a mighty laugh.

"Screw dat bullshit, c'mere," he chuckled, walking over and throwing his arms around Kurt in a manly bear hug. "You been helpin' my boy Davey a lot lately. Means a lot, man," he confided. "You're a good guy."

Kurt hugged him back. "You're not so bad yourself," he replied. "And Dave deserves this. He's amazing - he just needs folks like us around to remind him of that," he chuckled.

They broke the hug, and Azimio nodded. "You ain't kiddin'," he sighed. "Dude could do with a bit of a boost to his self esteem."

Kurt smiled. "I'm working on it," he nodded.

"Want me to stick around for the glee club guys?" offered Azimio. Kurt and Dave both looked a little awkward at the suggestion.

"I appreciate the offer, dude," replied Dave, "but it might be hard enough to get 'em on side with just me. If you're there too, they might slam the door in our faces without a moment's thought."

Azimio had to admit he had a point. "I get you, man," he nodded. "I'll go before they get here. Just you remember to call me after, okay? I wanna know how shit goes down. This ain't YP, dude. This is OP."

"Our problem?" asked Dave, raising an eyebrow.

"You got it, man," replied Azimio with a smile, and headed out.

Kurt beamed at Dave. "You didn't lose him," he blurted excitedly. "He actually accepted it! He'll need some time to get used to the idea, but he's supporting you!"

Dave paused. _He really did. Oh Z, I really didn't give you the credit you deserve._ "I'm not even gonna ask how that happened," he grinned. "I'm just gonna say 'yeah, that's cool' and accept it in case I end up talking him out of it," he chuckled.

"Well, that's certainly perked me up," smiled Kurt.

"Yeah, you looked set to kill when you walked in the door," noted Dave. "What's Blaine done now?"

Kurt's shoulders sagged. "Ugh," he grunted. "It wasn't just him," he admitted. "We had this huge bust-up, I accused him of not finding me sexy, and treating me like a project, which he _doesn't_, and he accused me of ignoring his advice and being self absorbed. Which..." he faltered.

"I'm not... saying... a _word,_" grinned Dave.

"Shut up," grunted Kurt.

"Already did that," giggled Dave.

Kurt smiled, despite himself. "Damnit, Dave," he spluttered, trying not to laugh. Dave chuckled inwardly, and figured it was only fair to help him out.

"So how did you leave things?" he asked. "If... you don't mind me asking?"

Kurt sighed. "Badly," he lamented. "I gulped down my coffee, fired off a parting shot or two and stormed out."

"That sounds _very_ gay and dramatic," noted Dave. "That deserves bonus points."

Kurt's eyes almost rolled of their own volition. "I was stupid," he grumbled. "Why do I let him get to me like this?"

"Well... what started it?" asked Dave.

"He claims I talk too much about you," Kurt shrugged.

Dave's brain went _ping_ again. _He talks about me that much? Even when he's with Blaine... and now they've had a bust-up. Holy crap._ "Oh," he responded, trying not to betray his thoughts. "Think he might be kinda jealous?"

"Um..." mumbled Kurt, biting his bottom lip. "I uh... might have mentioned that you think I'm sexy."

"Oh, _Kurt_," groaned Dave. "You said this to your _boyfriend_, what made you think he wouldn't flip out?"

"Yyyyyeah, that was stupid," he admitted. "Maybe I should have just stuck to the topic of Pip Pip Hooray."

"Pip Pip what now?" guffawed Dave, to a mild glare from Kurt.

Kurt tutted. "It's this musical I'm trying to write. And, annoyingly, I'm getting nowhere," he confessed. "I seem to keep running into dead ends."

"What's it about?" asked Dave. Kurt was alarmed.

"You haven't heard of Pippa Middleton?" he gasped. "Prince William's freaking _sister-in-law?_"

"Oh, is this a royals thing? Cos I kinda don't really follow those guys much," shrugged Dave. "What did she do before being in-law to a prince?"

"That's just it," sighed Kurt. "Nothing really drama inducing."

"Sounds like you need a better subject," suggested Dave. "Lemme think..." After a brief pause, his eyes lit up. "Ooh! Has anyone written a musical about Oprah?"

Kurt's mouth chose to form an O shape at this.

"I figure you're gonna tell me no," nodded Dave with a smile.

"Dave, that's _brilliant!_" cried Kurt. "I could call it... oh, it's obvious. 'O: The Musical'. It's perfect," he beamed.

"Awesome!" grinned Dave. "Hey, if you want some ideas, lemme know. I've always wanted to try my hand at writing. I might be able to come up with some cool dialog or set pieces."

"That'd be great!" enthused Kurt. "Thanks, Dave!"

_How much of me is doing this just to be with Kurt? Wait... why do I care? Time with Kurt? Who cares why?_ "You're welcome, Kurt," he smiled.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Dave and Kurt were snapped out of their excitement and back to reality with a bump. "Oh crap, that's glee club, isn't it?" groaned Dave, nerves taking hold yet again.

Kurt paused very briefly. "I'll answer the door," he suggested. "You go take a seat and try to calm down. I'll arrange drinks for everyone - I don't want you to have to worry about anything else."

Dave looked at Kurt with growing gratitude, took his hand and squeezed it. "Thanks," he replied softly, before letting go and making his way to the dining room, the only place capable of seating all 14 of them. He figured Kurt would get them drinks before they joined him in here, and laid out coasters to protect the table.

Dave was left alone with his thoughts. His fears. His wishes. His rising sense of dread. He tried to focus on his successes over the past 24 hours. He'd come out to Mercedes and Finn. He was out at the Hummel's place. Kurt had become a good friend. As had Mercedes. And Azimio had remained one.

He had to accentuate the positive. Some people knew, and were okay with it. Well... in Azimio's case, _kinda more or less_ okay with it _just now_. Hell, that was more than he'd dared hope for.

His train of thought was slowed to a grinding halt by the entrance of New Directions. Dave tried to both read their expressions and _not_ read them; he wanted to know what they were thinking, but feared they'd be mostly alienated.

Finn and Kurt sat to the left and right of Dave, flanking him as a show of support. Mercedes sat to Kurt's right, flanked by Sam, Artie, Lauren and Puck. Rachel sat on Finn's left, flanked by Quinn, Tina, Mike, Brittany and Santana. _Jesus. Santana's __**facing**_ _me. Ehh... maybe that's a good thing._

Kurt spoke first. "Thanks for meeting up with us, guys," he started, looking pensive. "I know Dave's the bad guy to a lot of you, but I need you to understand what's changed. More importantly, he needs to tell you."

Sam spoke up. "We're only here cos you, Finn and Mercedes begged us," he snapped, looking annoyed. "This better not be a waste of our time. What is it, he's proposed to Santana now?"

To Dave's surprise, Santana dived to Dave's defense. "Hey, back off, blondie!" she barked. "Dave's gone through a crappy year himself and you have _no_ idea why. Just hear him out."

This took everyone by surprise. _Dave's_ year had been crappy?

Dave took his cue and began to speak. "...Thanks for coming, guys," he gulped. "Um... I..." The words immediately started to desert him, and his panic began to escalate. Kurt placed his hand on Dave's shoulder to calm him down.

"It's okay, dude," said Finn in a hushed tone. "Take your time."

The whole group began to look impatient, apart from Finn, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana. Santana merely looked immensely curious, eager to hear what she expected Dave to say. _My god, that's why he's brought us all together. He's coming out._ Her jaw dropped just slightly.

Dave battled onward. "...I need you guys to understand where all the bullying came from," he explained. "Anyone who knew me from way back would tell you I never used to act that way... but recently, I've had a few issues that I've just had no idea how to handle. The one I've struggled to come to terms with in particular, though..." He faltered again. His teeth clenched, and he turned to Kurt, a pleading look on his face.

"You can do this," whispered Kurt soothingly. "You're almost there. They'll be cool. Trust me."

Despite a rising wave of panic, he continued. "The... the one I've really struggled to come to terms with... is... is my sexuality. I'm..." He could barely get the word out. Somehow, however, he managed it. "...I'm gay," he finished, his voice ragged and tremulous. He immediately looked downward, dreading the reaction.

Shocked whispers and murmurs filled the room. _Karofsky? Is __**gay**__? What the godalmighty hell?_

Rachel was the first one to speak up, outraged. "That just makes it worse!" she snapped. "All that time you were picking on one of your own kind, just because he was?"

Kurt instinctively jumped to Dave's defense. "Really, Rachel? _Really_?" he retaliated in as snide a tone as he could muster. "'Your own kind'? What, are we aliens now? A different species? Offworlders? Are you the offspring of _Martians_ now?"

Rachel was caught totally off guard, and fumbled her response as her high horse started bucking wildly. "That's..." she spluttered. "You know _full well_ that's - that's not what I..."

Kurt seized the opportunity to destroy her argument. "He couldn't identify as gay, Rachel!" he barked. "He couldn't reconcile it, it's no wonder his unconscious mind painted me as a threat. Besides, he's started to come to terms, he's not that guy any more," he pointed out.

Mike needed more proof. "We only have his word for that..." he started.

"No, you have _my_ word for it," replied Kurt. "I've been spending a lot of time with him lately. He's different. He's _better_."

Brittany spoke up enthusiastically, "I think it's great it's finally out in the open," she smiled. "Now he can totally be himself."

Kurt was surprised by her reaction. "...Thanks, Brittany," he smiled. "You seem to have taken this better than most."

"Oh, I already knew," she replied in an assured tone. She couldn't have sounded more assured if she were asserting that grass was green.

Dave was alarmed by this. Who else had figured it out? "What? But... how?" he spluttered. He glanced at Santana, looking extremely nervous. Santana seemed equally as stunned.

Brittany looked at him as if he'd asked how she knew he was a guy. "C'mon, it's been written all over you for months," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Just like how you're totally in love with Kurt," she added.

Kurt was dumbstruck. "...Just like _what_?" he blurted.

Dave was horrified that this _other_ secret was now revealed to all and sundry. "What? NO! That's..." He realised it was futile trying to deny it. "...ugh. Damnit, Brittany," he hissed in annoyance and embarrassment.

Brittany pursued the point. "This is totally cool, though," she pointed out to Dave, enthused. "Now you're free to pursue him like you want to."

Dave was less than thrilled, and trying not to blush. He wasn't getting anywhere with that at all - he could feel his cheeks burning. "Britanny..." he grunted, his teeth clenched, "I swear... to _god_..."

Puck immediately jumped in at the suggestion of Dave pursuing Kurt. "You better keep your hands off my boy Kurt, Karofsky," he warned, protectively.

This pulled Dave out of his embarrassment as he suddenly found a reason to defend himself. "Seriously?" he spat, incredulously. "Dude, I've spent a fair chunk of the summer around him. You see any bruises?" he pointed out, gesturing to the clearly-uninjured Kurt as his sassy streak asserted itself.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and couldn't help but smirk at the putdown. He _liked_ Sassy Dave.

"Besides, I'm out to his whole family, even Finn," added Dave. "They're cool with it."

Tina was still defensive around Dave. "And that makes up for you hating on Kurt so bad it drove him out of school?" she demanded, clearly unwilling to forget his past so easily.

Kurt was determined, however, that they would, and fought Dave's corner. "Gaga, how many times, people?" he sighed, rolling his eyes. "_I'm over it!_ I've forgiven him, now it's your turn," he challenged.

Dave knew it was going to take more than a demand to make that happen, however. "No, Kurt, this needs an answer," he noted. He looked across the group, feeling genuinely contrite. "Guys, when I was taking out my issues on Kurt, I wasn't hating on _him_," he explained. "I was hating on _me_. He represented something I hated about myself, and I handled it all wrong," he admitted, shamefacedly, "but I never hated him." He turned to look at Kurt. "I never could," he finished.

Brittany chimed in, driving her earlier point home. "Told you," she trilled brightly. "_Totally_ in love with him."

Dave looked deeply uncomfortable again, and turned away from Kurt swiftly. "_Brittany!_" scolded Kurt.

Dave's explanation had made the right impact on Rachel, however, as she began to understand Dave's torment. "You're... really struggling with this, deep down, aren't you?" she ventured, sympathetically.

Dave's shoulder's sagged. "Not so much now, but... yeah," he nodded, looking vulnerable. A note of bitterness entered his tone as he remembered how it was still regarded by many as a choice. "Honestly, who would ever voluntarily _choose_ this?" he grumbled. "I swear to god, it makes me wanna start throwing fists whenever I hear some douchebag going on about how it's 'our choice' and how we 'deserve what's comin' to us'," he snarled, his hackles raised about the injustice of it all.

Puck's curiosity got the better of him. Sadly, it was driven by his ignorance. "That's a fair point, actually," he asked. "Dude, why _did_ you choose this?"

The air was suddenly filled with cries of "Dude, _what?_", "_Jesus_, Noah" and an outburst from Santana - in loud, aggressive Spanish - as the group turned on him. Lauren was particularly appalled, and let him know with a powerful thump to the arm. Dave himself found himself choked on a combination of rage and bewilderment at Puck's utter lack of understanding, and his face contorted accordingly. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Kurt was staring daggers at Puck, and half the table looked either baffled or angry at him.

Dave finally found his voice, and let loose, trying to stop the tears from coming. "Jesus, Puckerman, don't you get it?" he growled, his voice rising as he spoke. "_I didn't fucking choose this!_ I've struggled with this for over a _year_, how does that figure out as a fuckin' _choice_ to you?" he barked, unleashing his rage on Puck, still fighting desperately to hold back the tears. He mostly succeeded, and Kurt placed one hand on Dave's shoulder as he took his arm in the other, once again seeing his pain.

"Nice going, Noah," he spat venomously at Puck. "Real classy."

Mercedes was equally appalled. "My god, Puck," she snapped, exasperatedly, "were you dropped on your head as a kid? When a guy ends up cryin' himself to sleep at night cos of what he is, it sure as hell ain't no choice."

Dave's wounded outburst had drawn the group's sympathy, and the revelation that he was suffering so much it was driving him to tears was jawdropping to some. "Whoa," drawled Artie in shock. "Karofsky? Cryin' himself to sleep? He's been hurtin' _that bad_?"

"Believe it," replied Mercedes. "And it's _Dave_," she scolded.

By and large, they were all starting to take his side; they found themselves looking at Dave and no longer seeing Karofsky, but this new Dave guy they were pretty unfamiliar with but felt growing sympathy for. Even Puck understood the depth of his misunderstanding, and felt deeply ashamed of himself. "...Dude, I'm..." he started, stumbling over his words, so deep was his shame. "I'm sorry, man," he pleaded. "I didn't realise you'd had it so tough. I guess I don't know much about this stuff," he sighed, confessing his own ignorance.

A thought occurred to Sam off the back of Puck's admission. "You're not the only one, Puck," he noted. "The football team's not gonna handle this too well. I'm not saying that's right, or fair," he added cautiously, "I'm just sayin'. We need to be ready to counter a backlash."

Quinn suddenly had an idea. "Maybe we can get Coach Bieste to make PFFLAG membership mandatory for all the team members?" she suggested hopefully. "A little education goes a long way."

Rachel leapt on the idea excitedly. "Quinn, that's brilliant!" she cried. "D'you think that'd work?" she asked the group.

Mike spoke up. "Well, they got dragged kicking and screaming into Glee club for a week," he shrugged, recalling the Thriller/Heads Will Roll performance, "so I guess anything's possible," he added positively.

Finn, however, had major doubts. "I hate to say it," he warned, "but this might be one step too far. I really wanna be wrong about this - for Kurt _and_ Dave," - he motioned to the pair - "cos god knows those morons need educating..." He paused. "Hell, _I_ needed educating last year," he admitted contritely, "and I've come a long way. I just... I think they'll fight it," he noted despondently.

Artie decided to take the initiative. "Then we have to go on the offensive," he stated, eagerly.

Lauren chimed in. "You seen those guys? They got serious muscle," she noted. "Might wanna make it a charm offensive," she added, an amused tone entering her voice.

Dave decided to take this as good advice. "In that case, I nominate Sam," he nodded. "He's always been a nice guy. Also, uh..." A memory of a confrontation in the locker room. "...I never apologised for punching you out last year. I'm really sorry, Sam," he pleaded apologetically.

This caught Same totally off guard - not just the apology, but the unexpected accolade. "Dude, I... wow," he stumbled. "Um... uh, thanks. I appreciate it. Seriously, though?" he queried. "You'd volunteer _me_ for charm offensive duty?"

Mercedes stood up for her man. "Don't do yourself down, babe, you _are_ the nicest guy here," she smiled encouragingly, looking into Sam's eyes. He smiled back. "Although, I gotta say, our boy Dave here's startin' to make his own play for top billing there," she grinned.

Dave wasn't ready for such compliments, and resisted this. "What!" he spluttered. "After the crap I pulled? On _all_ of you? I'm a frickin' monster," he lamented.

Kurt wasn't having any of it, and vented his frustration on Dave's arm. "Auuuugh, would you _please_ -" Thump. "- _get_ -" Thump. "- _OVER it!_" Thump. Dave flinched from each blow to the arm, even though they didn't physically hurt. "You're not that guy any more!" admonished Kurt. "Beating yourself up over it doesn't help anyone. It doesn't serve any purpose."

Rachel stepped in, supporting Kurt's stance with a touch of cod psychology. "Kurt's right. You _were_ a monster, but now it's clear you were battling your own demons," she explained. "It wasn't a conscious decision as such, you were just searching for whatever coping mechanism gave you even a few moments' respite." Even if it wasn't psychologically sound, it sounded like it should have been. "Now you're out, at least to us, and starting to cope with it, you're not like that any more," she asserted. She recalled something she'd been told a while back about Dave. "Y'know... I didn't believe it when I was told last year," she noted with a chuckle, "but I heard you even used to be a nice guy before all this started," she smiled to Dave.

Kurt dived to Dave's defense. "Oh, he is," he agreed. "He's working for dad for free to pay back the Dalton fees. By choice! And he's smart," he added. "He did frickin' _calculus_ last year!"

Mike chipped in as he suddenly recalled Dave being in his calculus classes. "That's right, he did, he was in my class!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I always thought that was a little off. Dude, you're that smart?" he asked.

Santana found herself envious of the support Dave was getting. "If he's so smart, how comes he never figured out how to deal?" she retaliated snidely. Nobody was particularly surprised, this was a pretty standard Santana bitchfest. Dave, however, was particularly stung by this. She _knew_ how much he'd struggled. He wasn't about to sit back and take it.

"I dunno, Santana," he snarled. "How would _you_ have handled it in _my situation_?" They shared a look: Dave's expression suggesting there was more to the question than everyone knew, and Santana suddenly looking just a little scared.

Tina rolled her eyes and stepped in to quell the bickering. "Santana, give him a break. Just cos you're all pissed at your ex using you as a bea..." She noticed the looks they were giving each other, and the pieces fell into place. "...no wait," she paused. "Wait, you _knew_ about this!" she demanded, the truth dawning on her.

The penny suddenly dropped for Puck. "So... the whole thing was a set-up?" he said, figuring it out. "I _knew_ there was somethin' off about you two!" he added, suddenly seeing the truth of their supposed relationship.

Kurt saw Santana's sexuality becoming an issue and was determined she wouldn't be outed here. "Guys? Guys! _Seriously_, you guys," he piped up. "A little focus here? We need to work on the charm offensive plan," he reminded everyone. It was the ideal way to steer questions away from Santana, and she was visibly relieved.

"Yeah. Yeah, lets get back to that," she nodded, her panic slowly dispersing. Dave gave her a more sympathetic look, knowing exactly the panic she must have felt.

Artie came up with a suggestion. "Dave, you and Z seem pretty tight," he observed. "Does he know yet? If he's cool with it, it could pack a lot of sway."

Dave wanted to shelter his friend from that kind of pressure. He'd only just found out himself and needed time - besides, he was pessimistic about the plan anyway. "I dunno, he's only just starting to deal, which is cool," he said, "but I doubt he'll be willing to publicly support me being in the team. I kinda get that. It sucks," he noted sadly, "but I get it."

Artie wasn't taking no for an answer. He felt it was Azimio's duty to stand by his friend in his time of need. "He's still the one most likely to support you," he insisted. "I say we work on him now you've come out to him."

"And if it costs me his friendship?" asked Dave, demanding the answer nobody had given him. Rachel stepped in to give him just the answer he feared the most.

"Then he was no kind of friend you really needed," she stated, earnestly. "If he can't adjust his world view for his best friend _and_ stand by him in his time of need, he's not a good enough friend."

It was a fair point, as well as Rachel being as intensely Rachel as any of them could remember... but it was the one thing Dave really didn't want to hear. The fear of losing anyone or anything over this was exactly what had stopped him coming out for so long.

A sudden realisation hit Kurt like a freight train. "Wait, we're approaching this all wrong!" he cried. "We should make it sound like it's good for them, rather than some obligation they have to fulfil. Kicking homophobia out of sports is a big thing right now," he asserted, turning to Dave. "Dave, remember what we read about David Kopay?" he recalled. "And the baseball teams that are doing It Gets Better videos for the Trevor Project? Doing PFFLAG would make our school and its team look like _pioneers_, it'd make a name for them. They'd be trendsetters!" he asserted excitedly.

The footballers among the group, however, looked less than enthusiastic. Quinn tried to support the suggestion. It sounded like it had legs. "Kurt's right, isn't he?" she said, her voice taking on a slightly pleading tone. "Wouldn't this make the press go crazy about them?"

It was almost a wish.

Finn shot the idea down - not because it was supported by Quinn, but because it seemed hopeless. "I don't think they care about that. They just care about winning and not being thought of as fa..." He jolted. "...as, as gay," he finished. It was a simple slip-up, but he looked appalled at himself. Kurt and Dave both noticed, and appreciated how shamefaced he looked at the blunder.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums them up," sighed Dave.

"Brilliant," snapped Kurt bitterly. "Fucking neanderthals."

"Hey! That's _us_!" replied Puck indignantly.

"No it's not, Puck," pointed out Dave. "You're here talking to us. It's _them._"

"This just reminds me of the week leading up to the Thriller performance," lamented Finn. "Remember what Coach Bieste said to us?"

A flash of recollection appeared across Dave's face. "I provoked that!" he cried. "I tried to call her bluff, I said 'Without us, she has no team', and she shot right back at us and said..."

Puck, Artie, Sam, Finn, Dave and Mike all chimed in together: "With you, I have no team."

Finn nodded. "They're pretty likely to see you as gay first and an awesome football player second," he sighed despondently.

Brittany came up with a solution only Brittany could. "So we make winning more important to them," she stated simply. "Somehow. I guess," she finished. The plan was certainly low on detail.

"Out of the mouths of babes and Brittanies," trilled Kurt playfully.

Puck saw a forceful solution. "In that case, we need to make it a _condition_ that anyone who wants to be in the team also has to join the chapter," he demanded. "If the charm offensive isn't gonna cut it, we'll have to use flat out force. Our boy Karof... Dave, deserves that," he said, correcting himself. He was _Dave_ now. "Hell, _everyone_ deserves that," he finished.

Sam couldn't help but grin in surprise. "Can you believe this is the same guy who was asking Dave only minutes ago why he _chose_ to be gay?" he chuckled.

Puck, to his credit, looked abashed at the memory. "Yeah, still nursing my bruises over that one, thanks. Literally, in one case," he noted as he have a guilty sideways smirk to Lauren, who smirked back. Then his tone became more earnest. "Dave. Dude," he said, looking Dave straight in the eyes. "I was an ass. I wanna help with this, I owe it to you now. I honestly feel crappy about that."

"The fact you even get that is a good sign," nodded Rachel. "It's progress."

"I agree," smiled Quinn. "I'm proud of you, Noah - it's a big step."

"You hittin' on my man, Lucy?" piped up Lauren with a smirk, aiming a playful skunk-eye at Quinn.

Quinn chuckled."I wouldn't dare, I like my arms _in_ their sockets, thanks!" she retorted. "Just standing up for a friend." She turned to Dave. "Just as we all are," she noted.

Dave couldn't even imagine they'd all be standing up for him. His mind simply wasn't prepared to process the possibility. In his heart, the possibility was already growing, but he still resisted. "...You mean... Kurt. Right?" he asked, unassured.

Kurt facepalmed out of the sheer frustration of it all. "I swear I will start wailing on you with a crowbar," he growled under his breath. "_They mean you, dumbass._ They _clearly_ mean you," he observed.

Dave looked across at everyone. They were all looking at him, and each of them he made eye contact with nodded in agreement. _They're here for... me?_ His capacity for gratitude and support was overwhelmed, and once again he found himself battling to maintain control of his emotions.

He was losing badly.

Tina was amazed at the look on Dave's face. "Wow," she whispered to Mike. "I never expected to look at Karofs... D... Dave," she corrected herself, "and see Mister Confidence Crisis. It's like looking in a mirror." She paused. "A really, _really_ messed up mirror," she added. Any mirror that offered her Dave as her reflection _would_ have to be pretty fucked up.

Dave began to lose control, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Guys... you... this is..." He struggled to put the words together. He redoubled his efforts. "You... don't... know how much this means to me," he spluttered, tears rolling down the other cheek. "To have you all... standing by me like this..."

His defences collapsed completely, just as they had with Burt. The tears started flowing freely. "I never expected to get so much support..." he sobbed, his voice choked. He placed his tear-soaked face in his hands, and his shoulders shook from the sobbing. Rachel's eyes filled with tears, as she recalled being voted MVP after Regionals; she knew _exactly_ how Dave was feeling.

Kurt threw his arm around Dave's shaking shoulders as his own tears began to fall. "You deserve this, Dave," he insisted. "The only person who thinks you don't is you. You _have_ to let this go, or it'll haunt you for the rest of your life. _Please,_" he begged, tears rolling down his face. _Please, Dave. Don't be like this, I can't bear to see you in such pain!_

Dave desperately reined in the tears. "I'm sorry guys," he gulped. "I don't mean to drag you all down..."

Rachel brushed her own tears away. "You're not, Dave, don't worry," she replied tremulously. "I know how overwhelming a sudden unexpected rush of support can feel. You're entitled to feel this way. Kurt's right, though," she asserted. "You do deserve it."

Santana saw an opportunity, and grabbed it. "Here's how I figure it. Karofsky doesn't deserve this," she stated flatly. "He just doesn't."

Everyone was stunned into silence, and Dave's emotional state was stabilized as the words stung him once again. _Jesus, Tana, why? Why are you doing this? What the fuck did I ever do to you?_

However, she wasn't finished. "This ain't Karofsky," she pointed out as a smile crept across her face. "This is Dave. And he totally does," she explained, now beaming at Dave.

Everyone suddenly got her point, and agreement echoed around the table along with scattered approval of the way Santana put it across. Most importantly, Dave started to understand. He wasn't Karofsky the bully any more. He was just Dave, a nice guy with a big secret... and a vast swathe of support he never anticipated, but - maybe - he deserved.

Kurt smiled at Santana, delighted. "Santana," he beamed, "you just _couldn't_ have explained it any better."

Dave had to agree. "Thanks, Tana," he smiled, far more comfortable with the evident groupwide support now that the changes in him were thrown under a spotlight. "I think I'm getting it."

As a calm settled upon the group, Kurt tried to get the plan back on track. "Back to the plan, then," he reminded everyone. "I just wish there was a way to make it stronger. I dunno if Bieste forcing them into PFFLAG will be enough. We don't have a magic bullet," he muttered, frustrated at the impediment.

"Yeah, we do!" chimed in Brittany suddenly. "Who's the most powerful person in the school?"

Rachel didn't see that working out well. "I... can't see _Figgins_ helping out much..." she replied.

"Well, duh, that's cos it's not Figgins," rebuked Brittany in a slightly mocking tone. "It's Coach Sylvester."

Once again, silence fell across the group as they genuinely had no response. They had a name for this kind of thing: a Brittany Moment. And this seemed like a doozie.

"Brittany," admonished Dave with a twinkle in his eye, "step _away_ from the mind-altering drugs." Giggles ripped across the group. Kurt would have joined in, except he'd suddenly seen Brittany's point.

"Wait, she's on to something!" he cried.

Quinn cast Kurt a dubious glance. "No, I think this time, she's definitely _on_ something," she insisted.

"No, we've all missed it!" he retaliated excitedly. He turned to Dave. "Dave, think back - who expelled you?" he demanded.

Dave looked uncomfortable at the memory of such bad times. "...Coach Sylves...ter..." he replied, faltering as he made the connection. _Hang on, that means she'd be __**against**_ _me, wouldn't it?_

Kurt continued. "And what did she do when the expulsion was overturned?" he asked the group.

The group, however, had only heard rumours and hearsay about what had gone down. "I heard she was forced out of her post..." interjected Quinn.

Kurt jumped in again. "No, she _resigned in protest!_" he revealed, his excitement building. "She said she could be more use in the corridors to protect me. She was totally on my side, so she's sure to be on Dave's!"

This sent the group into a furore of chatter as they were hit by this revelation. _Coach Sylvester did something nice? What the tracksuit-clad hell does __**that**_ _mean?_

Rachel spoke up above the commotion. "How the hell did we never know about this?" she cried. "_That's_ Coach Sylvester?"

The group quietened down a little. Quinn had her own observation to raise. "She's always had a soft spot for Becky," she noted. "I guess it was cos of her sister, but it proves she's got a heart."

This fired up Finn. "Okay, that might actually swing it," he proclaimed. "Just Bieste and us, the team might have fallen apart, but with Sylvester hitting them with a reign of terror? Yeah, that might just force them into toeing the line."

Kurt found himself slightly alarmed at the suggestion. "...reign of terror?" he asked, stunned.

Quinn was quite matter-of-fact about Sylvester's methods. "It's what she does. Kurt, you were _in_ the Cheerios, you know that," she reminded him. "And as all of us gleeks know, she's better at it than anyone else on earth. The CIA are probably scared of her," she observed drily.

Kurt guffawed. "Heh... come to think of it, the CIA probably _trained_ her," he grinned. "Guys... I think we've got ourselves a plan," he nodded gleefully. "One thing though - Dave?" he asked, turning to face him.

Dave felt something big and worrying coming. "Yeah?" he asked pensively.

"This means you _must_ come out to your folks tonight," he stated apologetically. "So many people know now, one of them might slip. And besides, with this much support..." he added, playing the group slightly, hoping to usher forth an offer of further support.

Dave could just about tell what Kurt was up to, and decided to lead him to the point he was planning on making. "You can't force them to accept me," he stated, his face a mask of uncertainty.

Kurt seized the initiative. "No, but we can all be there to help you cope if things go south," he explained - more to the group than to Dave. "My dad's already all but offered you a roof over your head," he added. Dave already knew this, but Kurt wanted to provoke further offers of emergency accommodation.

_Damn, Kurt. That was clever. And you call __**me**_ _smart?_

Quinn jumped in without a moment's hesitation. "There's room at our place, Dave," she offered. "I'll speak to mom, I'm pretty sure she'll be cool with it."

Rachel was next. "My dads would welcome you with open arms, Dave," she smiled warmly.

Mercedes chipped in too. "We got room at our place too, Davey," she added. "You just make the call, we'll be ready."

Sam spoke up, a note of sadness in his voice. "Dave, I wish I could offer you a place," he sighed. "I barely even have one of my own." Mercedes took Sam's hand in both of hers.

_Three. Holy crap, three solid offers. Kurt, you freakin' legend. God, I love you._

Santana's expression changed with each offer, and finally it became resolute. "In that case... um..." she began, "could one of you maybe m... make room for me?"

Dave looked directly at Santana, willing her on. _C'mon, Tana. You can do it, girl. Tell us. Tell all of us. __We're ready._

The rest of the group seemed confused; even Kurt hadn't figured it out.

Santana continued. "Cos I... I'm..." She battled to get the words out. "...gonna c..." The words were choking her. "...I'm gonna come out to my folks tonight too," she croaked. She looked like she was drowning.

The group was struck by this; Santana's sexuality had been the topic of countless rumours, but now it was certain. She'd basically just told them she was a lesbian. Unprompted.

The shock immediately melted into sympathy as they all smiled in encouragement. Brittany had tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" she breathed emotionally, as she pulled Santana into a hug. Santana hugged her back as her eyes filled with tears.

Kurt regained his composure. "Santana, I... wow," he gasped. "That took guts. I'll speak to dad, I'm sure he'll be cool. Guys?" he pleaded.

Dave's mood was buoyant at the news, and his sense of humour kicked in. "C'mon, guys," he shrugged. "Don't be mad just cos she happens to be my ex." The group rippled with laughter as Dave grinned at Santana, who returned him a playful skunk-eye coupled with a knowing smirk.

Quinn spoke up. "The invitation's there, Santana. Just don't try anything," she joked, giving her a playful glare. "Or I'll tell Brittany," she added with a smirk. More chuckles throughout the group. Santana's first coming out seemed to be going even smoother than Dave's.

"It's a deal. Thanks guys," she smiled, radiating gratitude.

With Dave and Santana both out of the closet, Kurt's mind drifted to other matters. "Ooh! Guys! Did I mention?" he piped up enthusiastically. "Dave's singing voice is _amazing_. He should totally sign up with us next year."

The group was besieged by chatter as yet another bombshell hit them. _Dave can sing?_

Dave placed his head in his hands in dismay and embarrassment. "God _damnit, _Kurt..." he grunted.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Dave were alone in the Karofsky house. The whole New Directions crew had all left, but not before a concerted campaign to hear Dave sing, during which many things took place.<p>

Rachel tried to appeal to Dave's ego by stating flat out that she was easily a better singer than him. He agreed immediately, ruining her big plan to make him want to defend his reputation. He didn't actually _have_ one to lose, so her tactics were all wrong from the start.

Santana mischievously urged Kurt to duet with Dave on Endless Love, with Dave as Lionel Ritchie and Kurt as Diana Ross. Kurt was all over this idea, as he'd wanted to perform that duet as Ms Ross for a while. Brittany joined in the calls for a duet, thinking it'd be incredibly sweet. Mercedes played up to her mischievous streak too, and urged them both to go for it. "I meant the _singing!_" she'd half-yelled, half-chortled, as the rest of New Directions fell about laughing while Dave and Kurt both blushed a vivid crimson.

The whole gang had, at one point, started chanting "FREE DAVE'S VOICE!" over and over, determined to wear him down. Even Kurt joined in; nonetheless, Dave refused to budge, smiling and shaking his head all the while.

And now they were alone. A question had lingered at the back of Kurt's mind throughout the meeting, and he decided to just ask. "So...are they right?" he ventured. "Do you... feel, uh... _something_, for me?"

Dave looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "How could you not have known?" he sighed. "All this time, even before that first kiss, I've..." He didn't complete the sentence.

"...Loved me?" gasped Kurt.

Dave couldn't deny it. He glanced away briefly, then looked back to Kurt and nodded, sadly.

Kurt wanted it to be untrue. Again, it made things way too complicated. "You've never been in love before," he pointed out, gently. "How d'you know that's what this is?"

Dave maintained eye contact as he spoke. "Trust me," he whispered. "If that kiss hadn't been ruined by all the crap that surrounded it, you'd know."

Kurt paused in thought. "I _have_ been trying to filter out all the bad from that memory," he admitted. "I want to remember how it felt. I seem to remember it was pretty passionate, but I... I can't imagine how it would have felt if I'd been ready for it. If I'd... wanted it back then."

Dave blinked. "I can't imagine you ever wanting that," he lamented.

Kurt gulped. He knew he shouldn't say what he was about to, but he couldn't hold back. "You don't have to imagine," he confessed. "I want you to try again."

For Dave, time seemed to crawl to a stop. This moment was everything there was and ever would be. This moment was all of existence, and it was perfection - for Kurt wanted him to kiss him.

"Isn't that cheating, though?" he breathed, trying to stay the hunger in him.

"Not strictly," replied Kurt, desperately trying to rationalise the act of kissing another boy when he was already in a relationship. "This... this wouldn't be me saying 'I want you'. It'd be me asking you 'Show me how you feel'." _Also, show me how __**I**_ _feel, cos I haven't a goddamn clue right now._

Dave nodded. _I almost wish you were kidding yourself. I wish you wanted me, Kurt._ "I guess it's the same for me." he pretended. "It wouldn't be 'I want to get with you behind Blaine's back', it'd be more 'let me show you how much I... love you'." _I could kiss you forever - maybe it'll give me the extra courage I need to come out to my folks._

They were lying to each other, and to themselves - and they both knew. The kiss would have been a betrayal of Blaine, but denying it would have been a betrayal to each other. "So... so it's okay, then," nodded Kurt, almost willing Dave to simply agree.

He couldn't bear to say no. They moved closer, Kurt placed a hand on Dave's face and Dave moved in toward Kurt... then stopped. He pulled back a little. "No," he said softly.

Kurt was devastated. _Please? Just once? Please, Dave? ...oh Gaga, this must be what it felt like when I pushed him away! Oh Dave... how could you ever forgive me?_

"I've already kissed you," Dave continued, a twinkle in his eyes. He broke into a smile. "It's your turn."

It was exactly the right move at exactly the right time - Kurt couldn't have resisted now if he tried. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Dave's. Dave wound his arms gently around Kurt, merely holding him in place rather than pulling his body firmly toward his own.

They only expected it to go that far, but something held them together. The passion they both felt for each other began to take hold, and their tender kiss became something entirely more passionate and fiery. Dave felt something akin to a combined flash of fire and ice as Kurt's tongue sought out Dave's. As their tongues met, Dave let out the same whimper of unfathomable pleasure and joy that he'd released into the sudden silence of the locker room all those months ago.

Time ceased to have meaning. Had the kiss lasted for seconds? Minutes? _Hours?_ Neither of them paid it much heed, both lost to their desires. Kurt found himself weaving a leg between Dave's, and pressing himself against him. His excitement was palpable... and prominent. He knew Dave felt the same, in just the same way. His mind strayed to Dave's figure - the toned torso, the sexy smile, _that amazing ass..._ He reached downward and grabbed one of the buttocks he'd only ever admired from afar.

Dave's mind reeled. Kurt was out of control, and Dave felt giddy with arousal. More than anything, he wanted to lose his virginity to Kurt there and then.

..._Almost_ anything.

His conscience reasserted itself. _He's still with Blaine! Are you __**really**_ _going to be his secret lover? How would you feel if he did that to you?_ The thought was precisely the splash of cold water he needed, and he tried to pull away.

Only he couldn't. Kurt was stronger than he seemed: he held Dave in place, losing himself in his desire for him. His moans and gasps as the kissing continued were suddenly alarming to Dave. How could he make Kurt stop?

He pulled his head away abruptly. "Kurt, we can'mmm" was all he managed as Kurt pulled his head back toward his own to satiate his suddenly voracious appetite. The brief pause sparked his higher brain functions and he wondered why Dave would ever pull away.

It was just enough to break the spell. He pulled himself away from Dave, their arms still around each other. They were both dazed. It had been... intense. Dave took the moment to speak. "Kurt," he gasped, panting as his lungs eagerly took in the air he needed, "we can't do this. We _mustn't_."

Kurt nodded, looking shellshocked. "Blaine," he gasped. Dave misinterpreted it as a desire to _go_ to Blaine; his face fell, and his heart almost sank without trace.

"I'm still with Blaine," continued Kurt. "I have to fix that first."

Dave didn't dare to hope that he meant... "You mean... end it?" he blurted, still trying to gee his brain back into action.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," he gasped, still breathing heavily from their all-consuming caress. "He never, _never_ made me feel... _this!_" he cried triumphantly, his eyes sparkling as he looked into Dave's.

Dave agreed. "Neither of us are ready yet," he said, shaking his head. "I'm still not out, like _out_ out. I need to tell my folks, at least," he insisted, as he broke apart from Kurt and took both hands into his own.

"You will," breathed Kurt supportively. "You will."

They both needed something to take their minds off their first makeout session. It had been... well, _devastating_ would have been a good description. Neither of them had expected such a ferocity of sensation, from either side. Suddenly Dave remembered the call he had to make, and readied his phone. Kurt, too, realised he had business to sort out.

Azimio demanded an update.

And Kurt needed to see Blaine one last time.

"Hey Z."

"Blaine... hi. Um..."

"Oh, man. It was awesome! They're all totally cool with me!"

"...yes, he's here. I'm still at his place. Remember? The coming-out-to-New-Directions thing?"

"I know! I could hardly believe it. I got all choked up when they said they were all there for me, and three of 'em even offered me a place to... what?"

"Oh Gabbana, could you overreact some more? Cos that's not getting old at all."

"I did _not_ blub like a...! What? ..._Hudson?_ Sonofa..."

"Oh. Right. Yes, obviously. I'm held here against my will, and totally not able to just _call you within earshot of him._ What is _wrong_ with you?"

"...wait, where does my singing come into this?"

"Look, Blaine... _Blaine!_ I need to see you. Soon."

"...Well... yeah, I _guess_ I can sing and da... Z, where are you going with this?"

"Ugghhhh, it doesn't matter _where_. Just... just pick somewhere. Anywhere."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Azimio Adams? Cos he'd _never_ suggest I join frickin' glee club!"

"Yeah, sure. The Lima Bean's fine. I could do with the caffeine hit, to be honest."

"Well... okay, I gotta admit, I want to, but... dude, quit it! I'll make my own decision! Besides, I've got all summer."

"Okay, Blaine. See you at 7."

"Heh. Whatever, dude. ...Heh. Peace, dude. Later."

Kurt's curiosity was piqued. What had they spoken about? "How's Azimio?" he asked politely.

"Oh man," guffawed Dave. "You're not gonna believe this. Finn called him and told him all about how you told everyone I can sing, and now he's pushing me to join glee! Seriously!"

Kurt couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter. "Azimio?" he chortled. "_Azimio_ is pushing you to join glee?"

"I swear," grinned Dave, "today's just getting weirder and weirder."

"I'll say," nodded Kurt with a smirk. "You come out to Azimio and he shows signs of adapting, to the point where he's cool with _me_, you come out to New Directions and they all but form a wall around you, and now Azimio's trying to get you to join 'Homo Explo...'"

"STOP," ordered Dave sternly, his expression pained. The name was like poison to him now. Kurt looked confused, and just a little cowed by the sternness of Dave's instruction.

"Z and I both swore that name would die today," he explained, his shame over the name clearly visible. "I came up with that crap. No more, not even kidding around."

Kurt understood, and nodded. "No more," he agreed. "Well said."

"So, yeah... this day is officially nuts," noted Dave, his smile slowly returning.

"To say nothing of the Epic Makeout of Doom," grinned Kurt.

Dave winced slightly. "That was... that was too much," he sighed. "I feel weird around you now."

"In case we go too far again?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah," nodded Dave sadly. "I'd give anything to just hold you right now, but..."

Kurt flew into Dave's arms, wrapping his own tightly around him. Dave slowly snaked an arm around Kurt, bringing his free hand up to Kurt's neck. They stood there a while, merely holding each other.

It felt beautiful. Kurt looked up just as Dave looked down, and their lips met once again. Once again, they felt the heat... but this time it was more of a warm glow rather than a raging inferno. They could control it now, and it was sheer bliss for both of them.

Dave pulled away briefly. "Okay, this is cheating," he sighed sadly.

Kurt nodded. "I know," he agreed sadly. "But I'm breaking up with Blaine anyway, so it hardly makes a difference now. I kiss you now or I kiss you later - the only difference is time."

"Well, we've got... did you say you're meeting Blaine around 7?" asked Dave.

Kurt's stomach lurched slightly. It occurred to him he'd never dumped anyone before. "Yeah," he replied, looking pensive.

"Just try to remember you don't wanna be with him any more, and that he's been kind of an ass lately," reminded Dave. "Also, he's been more or less a total jerk about me... even when I wasn't about to steal his boyfriend," he mused. The word "boyfriend" made him feel weird. Good weird, but still weird. _I'm about to have a boyfriend. Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend. Mmmm... Kurt Karofsky actually sounds really nice. ...uh. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself a little there._

Kurt nodded. "He has been unfair about you recently," he agreed. "It's not like you're this walking talking fist looking for a face to pulverize."

Dave grinned. "Right now, I'm more a walking talking cooing pair of arms looking for someone to snuggle," he giggled.

Kurt melted. "Oh Gaga, when did you become _this adorable?_" he breathed.

Dave chuckled. "Maybe I've been practicing while you weren't watching," he teased.

Kurt smiled. "Nope," he replied. "I think you were like this all along - only now you have a reason to show it," he beamed, gazing into Dave's eyes as he led him to the sofa.

"And I've got all day to show you," he cooed to Kurt, as he joined him on the sofa and started making out with him all over again, both of them knowing they had all the time in the world, and weren't about to start running full pelt to the finish line.

Talking, kissing, touching, cuddling... that was easily enough for now.

The rest could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>(Azimio knows, New Directions know, and he almost handed his V card to Kurt. Looks like everything's going his way... but he still needs to tell his folks. How will they take it? Stay tuned! -Lemm)<strong>


	9. Dave's Big Day Out, pt 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Neither do you. Unless your name's Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan or Brad Falchuk. In which case, I hope to god you're cribbing notes from this story. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Dave's Big Day Out, pt 3<strong>

Dave was going to tell his parents he was gay. No question. Everything was in place now: he had a support network, a range of boltholes to flee to if the worst happened, and a powerful, overwhelming _urge_ to come out.

Most of all, he wanted to tell them all about Kurt, and how wonderful he was. The day had surpassed his wildest expectations, and it all still felt just the other side of dreamlike. He almost wondered if he was about to wake up. _My god. That'd make this just about the best __**and**_ _worst dream ever._

He hoped telling them over dinner wasn't a really, _really_ stupid move. It'd be ready in about 10 minutes, and it was already starting to feel like an eternity.

His phone rang out, indicating a message. It was Kurt.

_Just wanted to wish you luck for your folks. I'll see you soon. Did I mention I'm freaking out a bit?_

Dave smiled and wrote back. _Welcome to my world! Remember, Blaine can't force you to stay with him. And thanks. I hope I don't need the luck, but every little helps, I guess._

A minute later, another message. _He won't force me, I know that. Oh, but he's such a good friend. It already hurts thinking about losing that._

He replied. It passed the time until dinner was ready, and he already couldn't get enough of Kurt. _I hadn't thought of that. I guess I had the same thing with Z, so I can empathize._

_I'm dating a jock who sings Lionel Ritchie, watches documentaries and uses words like 'empathize' when texting. What has my life become?_

_Awesome. Evidently. :) I could bombard you with an increasing deluge of polysyllabic vocabulary, if you insist. :D_

_what you say? me no have thesaurus. me need look up in google._

_I literally lol'd. And don't judge me for saying that. :) Dinner's ready, gotta go. I wish you all the luck in the world. xxx_

Dave headed downstairs. He figured the easiest way to bring up the topic was to discuss his day so far, and that'd come up easily enough in smalltalk, so all he had to do was wait.

That, and not totally panic.

Sure enough, over the dinner table the travails of the day came up - his dad's day at work, his mom Melinda's plans for the garden and spur-of-the-moment baking spree (Dave loved those - banana and choc chip muffins after dinner, mmm) - and then it was Dave's turn. They asked how things were going working with Burt.

"Actually, I've had a pretty busy day - Burt gave me the day off to sort it all out," said Dave. "I had Z over this morning - I wanted to go over some personal stuff with him, and it seemed like about the right time."

This took them both by surprise. "Personal stuff?" asked Melinda, incredulously. "With _Azimio_?" To say he didn't seem the personal-stuff type was something of an understatement.

"I know, sounds kinda weird, but you'll get it soon enough," explained Dave. _Maybe you're getting it now. Maybe I can ease you into this. Maybe you already know? I... I can't tell. C'mon, give something away. Please._ "Then I had the New Directions guys over around noon to break some news to them," he added. "All 14 of us were sat round the big table. You'd never know there'd been 14 of us here today, huh?" he noted. He'd cleared everything away pretty well, with Kurt volunteering a helping hand.

"Not a trace," observed Paul. "Aren't we the good host?" he grinned, a twinkle of pride in his eye.

Dave lapped it up. "Yeah, although we still ended up short on soda even though I got extra drinks in," he admitted with a grin.

"Ah!" nodded Melinda. "That explains why the milk's magically _fuller_ than it was this morning!"

Dave grinned and gave up a shrug. He continued. "After that, Kurt stuck around and we pretty much spent the day together," he said. "He left around 5." _C'mon, you guys, at least throw me a guess?_

They'd already started. _Easy does it, son._ "Personal stuff with Azimio, and something important enough to tell 13 people at the same time? Sounds important, son," he noted.

Dave's nerves flared up once again. It was time. "It is," he nodded, trying to keep his breathing steady. "It's something I've wanted to tell them all for a while now. Something I've wanted to... to tell you guys," he gulped.

Melinda and Paul shared a look. _My god. This is it, isn't it?_

Melinda tried to calm his nerves. "You can tell us, sweetheart," she urged him.

"I'm just worried you'll... you'll be disappointed in me," he gulped, his eyes reddening. _Screw it, I'm not holding back the tears any more. Seeing how cut up I am about this might make them sympathetic to me. But... what if it... what if they don't?_

"I'm sure it can't be that bad, son," replied Paul soothingly. "You can tell us," he nodded, sounding as reassuring as he could, hoping Dave would hear it.

"I hope you're right. I really do. Mom... dad..." The tears started falling. "...I'm gay," he finished, finally. _Please. Mom, dad, __**please.**_ _Don't desert me now, I wanna stay with you guys._

There was a pause. It was only seconds, but for Dave it felt like hours were crawling by.

Finally, Paul spoke, having gone through several responses in his head. "I have to admit... I am a little disappointed, David," he noted.

Dave was devastated. His face crumbled, and the tears started pouring down his cheeks as he bowed his head. His shoulders shook as he sobbed silently. _No. Oh god, no, I've lost them. They're gonna tell me to leave. Oh god, I don't wanna go. Please. __**Please**__, dad..._

Suddenly, Paul took his hand.

"We've both been hoping you'd be able to tell us far sooner than this."

Dave's head snapped up abruptly. To say he was bewildered wasn't even close. For a brief moment, nothing made sense. _Wait... what? He's... he knows? __**They**__... both... wait, he's taken my hand. That's... oh god, that __**has**_ _to be a good sign. Please let them be cool with this._

"You... you both _knew?"_ he spluttered, still not quite daring to believe it yet as he blinked away his tears.

Melinda nodded, wearing an expression of... was that guilt? "We were pretty sure, but we could never raise the subject with you in case we were wrong," she confessed, her voice thick with emotion. "When a mother asks her straight son if he's gay, what does it do to their relationship? I couldn't take the risk," she explained. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she added, her voice cracking slightly.

Paul explained his side. "Even back in the meeting with the Hummels in the Principal's Office," he said, "I tried to drop a hint. Remember? About being tolerant of gay folk and how I eventually figured out what was right? I was pretty much trying to get a message to you there," he sighed.

Dave's relief was overwhelming. "Oh, Dad," he sighed, sadly. "I wasn't even properly out to myself then. I still couldn't accept it, it was too soon," he explained. "Still... thanks for trying," he choked as he placed both hands over his father's.

Paul smiled at his son and placed his remaining hand over Dave's. "I love you, son," he said warmly.

Melinda chimed in. "We both love you, David," she nodded, with tears in her eyes. "So much."

For the second time that day, he was consumed with a feeling of utter acceptance. He stood up and moved toward his father. "I love you guys," he croaked. Paul stood up and threw his arms around his son, filled with pride and love, finally able to give him all the reassurance and support he'd so badly needed. Melinda joined in, and the three of them stood there a little while in a group hug.

"We've been waiting to give you all this support for so long," said Melinda, choking up. "God, it's so good to finally be able to," she gasped, overcome with relief.

Dave almost felt bad for making them wait so long. "Oh, god, I wish I'd been ready to tell you guys sooner," he sighed, his breath shuddering from the emotion.

"It's okay, son," assured Paul. "You've told us now. The hard part's over."

Dave pulled away and they took their seats again. "Thanks, dad," he smiled weakly. "I dunno how you'll cope when I end up falling for another guy, though," he admitted.

Paul gave him a knowing look. "Hasn't that already happened, son?" he suggested, the trace of a smile on his face.

Melinda glanced at Paul. "You mean Kurt, don't you?" she asked. "Burt Hummel's kid?" She looked to Dave approvingly.

Dave's mouth fell open. He was speechless. "Holy crap," he blurted finally. "Am I honestly _that_ obvious?"

Paul chuckled. "Only to those who really know you, son," he grinned. He suddenly recalled a moment a few days earlier, and a possibility dawned on him. "...uh, the other night, when you two went into your bedroom...?" he began.

Dave couldn't shoot the idea down quick enough. "NO! Oh god, no, no no we didn't... no," he spluttered. "Oh god, we weren't even together then!"

That one word jumped right out at Paul. "_Then?_" he noted with a smirk, his eyebrows raised.

A shy grin erupted on Dave's face and he blushed a little. "Uh... we kinda got together today," he replied, shyly.

Melinda was delighted. "Oh honey, that's so sweet!" she enthused. "You gotta bring him round so we can actually meet him properly!"

"And thank him for helping you out so much," added Paul. "He's the reason you're so comfortable with yourself these days, isn't he?"

"And the rest," gasped Dave, relishing the opportunity to talk it all through with his parents. "God, he's given me so much support, dad. You have no idea. He was right there for me while I was coming out to New Direc... uh..." He faltered. He'd told New Directions before them. Surely that wasn't going to go down well?

If it bothered them, they certainly gave no sign. "That's the glee club crowd that Kurt's with?" asked Melinda. "The ones who made it to Nationals a while back? You came out to _all_ of them at once?" she asked, clearly impressed.

Dave couldn't bring himself to respond. He felt a deep stab of shame at what he perceived to be a betrayal of them both.

Paul didn't understand. "So why the sad face?" he asked, confused. "David, that's a hell of a brave thing to do! I'm proud of you!"

"You wouldn't be if you knew my motives," mumbled Dave, appalled at how badly he'd misjudged his family.

"What... to win over Kurt?" suggested Paul.

"No," confessed Dave. "I told them cos I was hoping at least one of 'em would offer me a place to run to if I..." Tears of guilt sprang to his eyes. "...if you reacted badly when I told you," he gulped.

Dave's point suddenly hit home. "You were... really that scared?" asked Paul quietly, shocked that Dave could ever imagine them capable of ordering him out of his own home. "Of us?"

"You hear about it happening to kids all the time," replied Dave, the tears still in his eyes, urgently trying to explain. "And being okay with gay people is way different to being okay with a gay son of your own. I never wanted to believe you would, but..." The words almost choked him. "...I couldn't convince myself there wasn't at least a risk."

Paul looked stricken, but nodded his understanding of Dave's perspective. "I have to admit, I'm a little stung," he sighed, "but... I understand. It was... logical, I suppose," he smiled wryly.

Dave's guilt was crushing him. "I'm so freakin' sorry, dad," he sobbed.

Paul left his seat to kneel by Dave and throw an arm around him in support. "Hey, hey... shush. It's okay, son," he whispered soothingly, placing his free hand on Dave's shoulder. "You've come out to us. We're okay with it. We still love you. And you're still here," he added, emphasising the last point, indicating that Dave wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

Melinda nodded. "And we're still proud of you, sweetheart," she added.

Dave tried to halt his tears, but they kept coming, the guilt still weighing heavily upon him. "The last thing I wanted to do was let you guys down again," he pleaded tremulously.

Paul felt the need to raise Dave's spirits. "Hey, c'mon, now! This hardly measures up to an expulsion, right?" he winked, grinning.

It worked; Dave's guilt all but fell away. He reined in his tears, and took a deep breath. "Well, when you put it like that..." he admitted, a weak smile forming.

"So how did they all take it?" asked Melinda. "I'm guessing you might have been put off telling us if it'd gone badly, so..."

Dave took a deep breath and recovered his composure. "Yeah. Yeah, it went... well... _amazingly_," he smiled, suddenly finding himself surprised by how well it had all actually gone. "There were a few bumps early on - Rachel bagged me out for picking on another gay kid, which was kinda funny when Kurt jumped to my defense and smacked her down," he chuckled. "Then Puck totally not getting it and asking me _why I chose to be gay_," he recounted in sotto voce, promoting raised eyebrows from Paul and Melinda. "Yeah, so I kinda kicked off about that. So did the others, actually - they all sided with me like it was the stupidest thing in the world to ask!" he grinned.

"Well, isn't it?" insisted Paul. "I never chose to be _straight_, I just turned out that way," he stated, pointedly.

Dave couldn't have wished for a better response. "Oh man," he gasped, suddenly beaming from ear to ear. "You _totally_ get this! Dad, I shouldn't have underestimated you," he admitted, shaking his head.

Paul shrugged. "Hey, you had to play it safe, I understand that," he replied.

Dave smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," he nodded. "And then when they swore their support to me, as _friends_ - oh man. I wasn't ready. I turned into a blubbering wreck!" he chuckled.

Melinda found the tale utterly endearing. "Awww, that sounds so sweet," she cooed.

"So they're all on your side, huh?" noted Paul. "Does that mean you're gonna be joining them in senior year?" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

_Jesus, how many people are gonna push me to join glee club today?_ "_Dad...!_" he sighed, a note of exasperation entering his voice. "Seriously, once we'd broken up the summit, Kurt mentioned how I was this great singer and everyone started pushing for me to sing, like, right there and then. They started chanting and everything, it was nuts!"

"Wow! Sounds like they're not gonna let it rest until you sing for them, David," smiled Melinda with a wink.

"Your mother's got a point, son," nodded Paul. "Look at it this way - you've already come out to them, and Kurt must already know your singing voice, so how hard could it be?"

Dave was incredulous. "How hard? When you're coming out, you don't have to worry about your breathing or hitting a bum note!" he rebuked.

"Ehh, you worry too much!" grinned Paul, batting away Dave's concerns. "I'm sure Kurt will be full of praise for you when we next see him."

"Actually, he'll be dropping by later," noted Dave. "He, uh... oh wow. I just realised, he'll probably be with Blaine right now. Oh god, I hope that doesn't go too badly," he sighed.

This caught Paul off guard. "Blaine?" he asked. "I thought you said you two got together?"

"We did," nodded Dave. "That's why he's there. He decided to break up with Blaine to be with me."

"And then he's coming straight here?" asked Melinda.

Dave suddenly understood the question that must have formed in both their minds. "Yeah," he replied, suddenly pensive.

Melinda got straight to the point. "You didn't break them up, did you, David?" she asked, a note of mild dismay in her voice.

"No," insisted Dave. "I swore to myself I'd never do that. From what I gather, it kinda just started falling apart," he explained. "And I think Kurt developed more than a passing interest as we spent more time together." _Actually, in retrospect... god, of course he did. I can't believe I missed that._

Paul seemed sufficiently assured with the explanation for now. "Well, I'm sure we'll hear the full story when he gets here," he observed.

The thought of Kurt turning up brightened Dave's spirits once again. "I can't wait for you guys to meet, like, properly," he grinned excitedly.

"I look forward to it," smiled Melinda. "He seems like a nice boy."

"He is, mom. He really is."

* * *

><p>"It's a mess, isn't it?"<p>

Kurt sighed at Blaine's undeniable observation. "If I'm honest, I have a feeling we'd always have ended up here," he admitted.

Blaine was surprised at Kurt's fatalistic perspective. "You really think so?" he queried.

"I suppose I'd have hoped for fewer insults," he shrugged resignedly. "From either side. You're right, I'm a little self-obsessed now and then," he confessed.

Blaine winced. "I could have phrased that a little better," he noted.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk. "In retrospect, it was a peach. 'World of Kurt'?" he chuckled. "I might adopt that one. 'I can't deal with this now, I'm in my World Of Kurt,'" he play-acted, giving the expression a dry run.

Blaine had to laugh. "Oh Kurt," he grinned. "No wonder I love you."

Kurt looked crestfallen at the L word. Blaine noticed; his expression couldn't have been more obvious.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, cautiously.

Kurt looked at Blaine sadly. "It's not working out," he sighed. "We need to be honest, Blaine. It hasn't now for a while."

Blaine was blindsided. "But... I don't..." he stammered.

Kurt dived in. "All we seem to do is bicker about Dave. You won't take my word for it that he's ...well, he's basically _fixed_ now," he insisted.

Blaine's shoulders sagged. "It always seems to come back to Dave," he observed, trying not to sound so bothered that it'd make things worse.

"There's more than that," added Kurt, raising what he felt was the bigger point. "Picture us having sex. Seriously, focus on that," he insisted.

Blaine immediately looked deeply uncomfortable. "Uh... what, here? Now?" he blurted.

Kurt got the wrong end of the stick. "Well, no, I mean, somewhere private," he spluttered. "Gucci, we wouldn't do it _here_," he gasped, appalled at the notion of doing it in... _public_.

Blaine shook his head, trying to explain to Kurt. "No, I mean... you want me to think of that, right now?" he replied. "While we're sitting here, in public?"

Kurt nodded. "I've tried," he added. "It... doesn't come easily."

Blaine took a moment and tried to imagine them reaching that level of intimacy. He struggled. He tried a different tack and pictured Kurt naked with him. And still... nothing. "I... I... can't even picture it," he sighed forlornly.

"Doesn't bode well for us as a couple, does it?" observed Kurt.

Blaine began to understand. _Is this... a break-up meeting? Oh god, is he ending things?_ "Kurt, what are you saying?" he pleaded, hoping he was mistaken.

Kurt could see it all over his face. "I think you know," he said, his face a mask of sadness as he looked at the table.

Blaine was stricken. "Is... is this about earlier?" he begged. "Kurt, I'm... I'm sorry! I..." he spluttered, his throat constricting slightly as he fought to get the words out, desperately trying to undo the damage and salvage something. Anything.

Kurt immediately sought to halt his friend's pain. He took his hands into his own, and gently hushed him. "Blaine," he explained soothingly, "it goes way back. Remember when we were at our best? It was when we _weren't_ involved. This is all on me - I was all wrapped up in my hero worship for you and mistook it for love, and then I drew you in with that performance of Blackbird, made you feel all this _stuff_," he sighed, admitting responsibility for the situation they were now in. "I romanticised our friendship."

Blaine began to see Kurt's point. It didn't make it much easier. "Are you saying... we _never_ should have gotten together?" he gasped.

Kurt nodded, and continued. "We seem more like incredibly close friends than... lovers." The word seemed a ridiculous description of them now. "The idea of losing your friendship breaks my heart, but... the way we are? I... I just don't know, Blaine," he admitted, his voice low as though in defeat.

Blaine jumped in to reassure Kurt. "Oh god, no, Kurt, you'd _never_ lose my friendship," he implored.

It helped - a little. "And yet we keep butting heads over Dave," noted Kurt. "Mercedes thinks it might be cos you're jealous, and..." _Screw it, I have to be honest._ "...I really wish you didn't have cause to be."

Blaine was taken aback by this. "Are you saying... I _do_?" _Jesus, Kurt. You've got... __**feelings**_ _for him. For __**him**__._

"We've become close," admitted Kurt, and continued with the point he needed to make. "It's made me realise what you and I have is... it's..." The words briefly eluded him, and then, just as suddenly, they came to him in a flash. "If we were that crazy about each other," he stated pointedly, "wouldn't we be picturing each other naked at least half the time?"

Blaine began to understand. He didn't think of Kurt naked. He always thought of Kurt impeccably dressed and looking magnificent.

"What do you think of when you imagine me topless?" asked Kurt.

Blaine gulped as Kurt put him on the spot. "Well... I'm not sure," he hesitated.

"And that's the killer blow, right there," observed Kurt. "Hell, even when I was crushing on Finn I was mentally undressing him. With you and I, it's... _sweet_, it's _tender_, but..."

"...but it's not... _hot,_" added Blaine, the realization hitting him like a cannonball. "My god. You're... you're right." His face suddenly fell. "Oh my god, I've been an idiot," he lamented.

Kurt immediately sought to reassure Blaine. "Hey! If anyone's been an idiot about this, it's me!" he insisted. "I dragged you into this!"

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's..." He paused, and suddenly looked resolute. "Oh man. Look, don't be mad about this, okay?" he pleaded.

Kurt saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "You have feelings for someone else?" he ventured, hopefully.

Blaine was, once again, taken by surprise by Kurt's reaction. "Um. That's the polar opposite of mad," he observed drily. "Kurt... did you _want_ me to be with someone else?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "Actually, yes," he replied. "If you and I aren't supposed to be together, you should be with someone you _are_ supposed to be with." It made perfect sense, after all. And he did still want to see Blaine - his friend, above and beyond all else - happy with someone.

Blaine released a shuddering sigh, as though all the tension was draining out of him. "Oh god, that's a relief. I've been fighting these feelings for another guy for the past month," he confessed.

Kurt smiled. "Would that explain your change of mood?" he noted, a little jovially. "Touch of guilt, mild frustration, internal conflict? Big bubbling cauldron of misery, right?" he observed.

Blaine beamed at Kurt. "This is why we get on so well," he enthused. "You totally _get_ me."

Kurt's smile changed a little. "It's not just that," he admitted. "I've been kinda crotchety myself for... the... same reasons," he winced.

Blaine gasped. "We both want another guy?" he guffawed. "Huh... of all the things to have in common. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" he grinned.

_Tell you I'm with Dave. Uhh. How about no?_ "Ehhh... you first?" suggested Kurt, smiling uneasily.

Blaine chuckled. "You're not gonna believe this but... you remember Trent?" he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh Gaga, do I ever," he grinned. "He was almost fanboyish! I don't think you'll have a problem sweeping him off his feet!" he observed mirthfully.

Blaine looked slightly abashed. "Yeah... I wanna make it clear right now, that's _not_ why, okay?" he chuckled.

Kurt gave Blaine a knowing smirk. "Not even a little?" he probed.

Blaine paused, a grin growing across his face. "...Okay, maybe because he appreciates the voice. But that's all!" he insisted with a chuckle. "C'mon, your turn."

Kurt's stomach lurched. _Well, this could just about torpedo the friendship._ "Um. Yeah. Okay, you might flip out at this," he admitted.

Blaine beat him to it. "It's Dave, isn't it?" he nodded, a smile on his face. _He's clearly happy about it, and he's clearly thrilled for me and Trent, so I can't hold this against him._

Kurt felt the need to reinforce Dave's worthiness. "That alone should tell you how much he's changed," he pleaded.

Blaine felt surprisingly upbeat about the news. "No wonder you've been talking about him non-stop!" he chuckled. "Oh, why didn't I _see_ that?" he gasped, kicking himself inwardly as he facepalmed.

Kurt's relief was palpable, and gave him a sudden idea. "We should totally double-date with you and Trent!" he suggested excitedly.

Blaine paused. "Because that wouldn't be remotely awkward!" he guffawed incredulously.

"It wouldn't!" insisted Kurt. "My best friend and my boyfriend hanging with me, along with my best friend's new guy who I already know from Dalton! It's not like we wouldn't have a lot to talk about, right?"

"I dunno, Kurt," replied Blaine, balking slightly. "What would Dave and I reminisce about? That time he pinned me up against a fence? That time I confronted him in the corridors of McKinley?"

Kurt smirked. "How about the time he drove me into your arms?" he grinned.

For Blaine, this just reinforced his argument. "Like I said. Awkward, much?" he gesticulated.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, he's past that," he reassured him. "We just spent the day together, and I can tell you, we discussed you quite a bit. Talk about clearing the air..."

Blaine interrupted. "You spent the day with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, after I called you," explained Kurt. "I'd already made the decision."

Blaine frowned. "I can't say I'm exactly thrilled at that," he grumbled.

Kurt found himself on the back foot. "It made no sense to me to not spend the day together, just because the opportunity to end things with you hadn't come up yet," he insisted. "I..." He paused, and tried a different tack. "Look, I know this is none of my business, but does Trent know how you feel?"

Blaine looked troubled at the question.

"You can tell me," urged Kurt. "You and he are going to be together now, so... c'mon. We both need to be honest," he encouraged him.

Blaine gulped. "Okay," he sighed, "but this time it's your turn. Tell me when Dave found out you were into him."

"Ugh," grunted Kurt, his eyes scrunching shut briefly. He let out a sigh and began. "Okay, um... Dave and I only really both found out how I feel about him this morning. Yes, both of us," he noted. "It caught us both off guard - I uh... kissed him." He winced slightly at the admission. "I needed to know how he felt after a few people had insisted he was crazy about me. It seemed the only sure way to find out. It was just supposed to be a single kiss on the lips," he ended, implying that it hadn't just been such a kiss.

Blaine found his jaw drooping slightly. "What... what did it turn into?" _I'm actually not sure I want to know how far this went._

Kurt gulped. "I wasn't expecting to get so... swept up in it all," he blurted nervously. "If Dave hadn't stopped me..." A guilty expression fell across his face.

Blaine was alarmed at the admission that Kurt had almost slept with Dave. "Oh my god. Kurt, that..." A sudden thought. "...No wait, hang on. _Dave_ stopped _you_ from going ….further?" _Okay. That's not what I imagined from Dave at all. Damn. Maybe I __**have**_ _misjudged him._

Kurt looked utterly shamefaced. "Still kinda mortified at that," he admitted weakly. "I turned into such a teenage ...boy? Wait, I _am_ a teenage boy!" he guffawed, suddenly remembering that, while a little out of character for Kurt, it wasn't at all unusual for a guy his age. "Still... I thought I'd have had more restraint," he sighed, abashed.

Blaine briefly thought of Trent, and how he may have reacted in the same situation. "Hm. I might just have to bring that up to humiliate you," he smirked, glaring playfully at Kurt.

"What? When?" asked Kurt.

"The double date, obviously."

Kurt wasn't expecting this at all. "Yay!" he squealed, clapping excitedly. "Oh Blaine, I promise you're really gonna like him," he enthused.

"I hope so," smiled Blaine. "So... I guess it's me now, huh?" he added, with a shuddering sigh.

"Yeah, c'mon! You and Trent. Spill!" urged Kurt. He paused as a thought occurred to him. "...You haven't already, uh... spilt, right?" he suggested, glancing toward Blaine's nether regions.

Blaine felt utterly scandalized at the very notion. "Oh dear _god_, no! That's..." he spluttered. "No, I just wouldn't cheat," he insisted. "Although, I have to admit, it's been difficult ever since..."

Kurt listened intently, no trace of judgement on his expression.

"...Look, he kinda got a little drunk this one time and ended up in my arms. We hugged, and the next thing I know he's kissing me. Between the contact and my reaction time, I... I kinda made the decision to let him," he explained, crestfallen. "I just wanted to find out what it felt like with him, and... I was devastated when I realised how much I was enjoying it. It felt... good. I... I wanted more, but I refused to go there."

_You're a better man than me, Blaine. I all but stuffed my V card in Dave's face right there and then._

"I stopped him, and explained I was with you," continued Blaine. "The poor guy was damn near inconsolable." He found himself choking up. "I felt terrible for doing that to him," he croaked.

"Because you..." nodded Kurt.

"Because I... oh god," croaked Blaine, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

Kurt was enraptured by the tale. "Oh gaga... Blaine, is it love?" he gasped, enchanted.

Blaine gulped and nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

Kurt snapped out of it and saw how pained his friend was, and took both his hands. "Hey!" he whispered soothingly. "Hey hey hey, don't be upset!" he pleaded. "This is good! You're about to be with the guy you want... and so am I," he beamed.

Blaine wiped the tears from his face. "If he'll have me," he lamented, downcast. "Jesus, Kurt, you didn't see the pain on his face."

"No, I didn't," acknowledged Kurt. "But you can take that pain away now! And when you do..." He squeezed Blaine's hands. "...I want all the details!"

Blaine's pain ebbed away as he felt Kurt's support wrapping around him like a warm blanket. "Oh Kurt," he sighed. "I don't think I could ever ask for a better friend."

"Me neither," smiled Kurt. "This year's just getting better and better for me, it seems."

The phrase triggered a sudden recollection from Blaine. "Ooh! I forgot to ask. How's Pip Pip Hooray going?" he asked, somewhat relieved to move on to a different topic.

Kurt facepalmed. "Scrapped," he grunted. "Dave and I are working on a musical based around the life of Oprah instead."

Blaine's jaw dropped once again. "Seriously?" He brightened at the news that Dave was _helping write a musical_, of all things. "I like him more already!" The two friends laughed in unison.

And it felt like the easiest, most natural thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bye bye Klaine relationship, hello better-than-ever Kurtofsky-supporting Klaine friendship! Thank god for Traine. ;) But things can't keep going this well indefinitely - and one character's world is about to be tipped on its side. All will be revealed in the next chapter! -Lemm)<strong>


	10. Fray Adjacent

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I'm not that lucky. Or rich. *sigh*_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Fray Adjacent<strong>

Kurt was smiling at him. He'd met with Blaine, and now he was standing at his front door... smiling. _That's got to be a good sign. Lets be sure, though..._

"How did it go?" asked Dave.

"Smoothly, in the end," Kurt mused cheerfully. "It's over, but we're still friends. Amazingly."

"So you and I...?" asked Dave, hopefully.

Kurt smirked. "If you're out to your folks as planned... we're a couple," he grinned.

Dave beamed, and turned back into the house. "HEY, MOM! DAD!" he called. "MY BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Dave turned back to Kurt and beckoned him inside.

Kurt's jaw all but smashed to bits on the doorstep. "...things I never expected to hear: Dave Karofsky introducing me to his folks as his _boyfriend...!_" he half-drawled, half-giggled to himself, giddy with the otherworldliness of it.

Paul and Melinda both smiled to Kurt as they entered the lounge. Paul shook him by the hand, and Melinda hugged him as though he were her own. Kurt sat down next to Dave and leaned into him, almost without thinking. Dave put his arm around Kurt as though it had always belonged there.

"Good to see you again, Kurt," grinned Paul. "And especially under these circumstances!"

"Likewise, Paul," smiled Kurt. "I gather things went well?"

"We've been ready for this for a while now," added Melinda. "Well, ready for him to come out, but the addition of a boyfriend so soon is certainly picking up the pace!" she chuckled.

"I hear you've been making my son very happy today?" asked Paul.

Kurt was shocked. "What? Dave, you _told_ them about that?" he spluttered.

Dave grimaced. "...No, I think _you_ did, just now," he winced through clenched teeth.

Kurt paused. "...Oh crap," he groaned as Dave's point dawned on him.

Paul's eyebrows arched upward. "About what, exactly? David?" he queried as his eyebrows arched downward. _They were here all afternoon... oh Dave, you didn't?_

"Uh..." Dave was lost for words.

Kurt intervened. "Dave, I'll take this," he offered. "Okay, has he mentioned meeting up with New Directions yet?"

Melinda nodded. "Yeah, he came out to all of you and you all demanded he sing for you. Oh, don't worry, that'll happen," she smiled knowingly.

Kurt giggled. "I'd forgotten about that! Yes. It. Will," he smirked to Dave, fixing him with a mischievous stare. Dave rolled his eyes at Kurt's insistence. He continued with his explanation. "Anyway, they left and I stayed behind, and... well, over the past few days about five different people have told me Dave's into me in a big way, and I finally got him to admit it."

Melinda couldn't help but coo at the romance of it.

Kurt continued. "Well, I was still officially with Blaine so I didn't want to believe it, cos it kinda complicated things, and he told me I'd know from the kiss if..." _Crap. The locker room. I don't know if he told them!_ "Wait. Do they know about that?" he asked Dave.

Dave was aghast. "Oh god, I didn't tell them!" he hissed nervously.

Kurt blinked. "Uh. Right. Um. We'll come back to that," he bluffed, with a cough. He returned to the events of the day. "Anyway, he said his kiss would be all the proof I needed, so we kinda convinced ourselves one kiss to find out wouldn't _really_ be cheating." He paused with a sigh. "I know, who were we kidding, hindsight's 20/20 and all that," he shrugged, in admission. He went on. "Anyhow... it was just supposed to be a plain simple kiss on the lips... but it kinda... started spinning out of control," he winced.

Dave chimed in. "Kurt discovered he'd been holding back on his feelings for me, and, uh... well, long story short, I had to bring things to a stop before... they went... too far," he explained, shamefacedly.

"So, uh... yeah," added Kurt, wilting from the shame of it. "_Very happy_."

Dave jumped to his own and Kurt's defense. "It took us both by surprise, so after that we knew better than to get quite as swept away so easily," he reassured them both. "Like I said, we pretty much spent the rest of the day in each others' arms. Burt even gave me the day off to concentrate on coming out to everyone," he grinned.

He hadn't mentioned Burt. Again, Paul was caught off guard. "Burt knows?" he asked, uncertainly. "Um... who else?"

Dave's face fell a little as he realized he hadn't revealed everyone who knew. "Oh, well... okay, not _everyone_," he backtracked. "Just everyone I was gonna tell up to now. New Directions, the Hummels yesterday and Z this morning. I had to tell Z," he insisted. "He didn't deserve to find this out from someone else."

"Azimio?" Melinda asked, and suddenly remembered Dave mentioning him over dinner. "He didn't turn his back on you, did he?"

"No, he's mostly cool," replied Dave. "He'll need time to get used to the idea, but he's standing by me."

Kurt smiled up at Dave. "That's how you know he's a _real_ friend, hon," he said soothingly with a hug.

"You're damn right, babe," replied Dave, as he leaned in and kissed Kurt. Paul and Melinda shared another glance; their son was happier than he'd been in over a year, and it was a joy to witness.

Dave suddenly remembered they'd mentioned the locker room kiss but glossed over it. "We should tell them about the locker room," he whispered to Kurt.

Kurt pursed his lips in thought. "Now I know how you feel, it kinda adds to my perspective too, I have to admit," he whispered back.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Something you'd like to share, boys?" he inquired, determined to get to the bottom of whatever made them feel they had to whisper.

Dave spoke up. "Yeah, we kinda skipped over something Kurt nearly mentioned just now," he confessed, "and it's kinda the reason I started bullying him in the first place."

Kurt jumped in. "There was this one time he picked on me and I just snapped and called him out on it. He'd headed into the locker room, I stormed in after him and we had a blazing row, tempers got frayed, emotions were running high and..."

"And I kissed him," sighed Dave nervously. "I had absolutely no coping mechanism for what I was going through and something just ...gave."

Kurt continued the explanation. "That's what I meant earlier when I mentioned 'the kiss'," he shrugged with a wry smile.

Paul put the clues together. "You were scared he'd out you, weren't you?" he asked. "Hardly an excuse, but I can understand why you'd panic about ...hold on, does that mean the death threat was _real_?" he demanded suddenly.

"Definitely not," insisted Dave. "The threat was just words. I never could have followed through with it. It would have destroyed me," he admitted sadly. "Losing him to Dalton was bad enough."

Kurt hadn't considered how much it must have hurt Dave to lose him, and hugged him tighter. Dave kissed him on the forehead and stroked the back of his neck tenderly.

Melinda spoke up. "Sounds like you have a lot to forgive _yourself_ for, sweetheart," she suggested. Kurt looked up to Dave as he looked at his mother and nodded.

"He's getting there," noted Kurt. "With everyone else's support, we'll get him there."

"Oh, Kurt, I d..." Dave paused. "...Uh. No. Heh. I almost said 'I don't deserve you guys', but I remember you beat me on the arm a few times when I last did that," he grinned.

Kurt chuckled. "See? Slowly getting there," he smiled.

"Hey, how did things go down with Blaine?" asked Dave.

"Better than I could have hoped," enthused Kurt. "Turns out the reason he's been such a dick lately is because he's been fighting his own feelings for one of the Dalton boys. You probably don't know him - his name's Trent. One of the Warblers."

"Okay, kinda weird here," admitted Dave. "Part of me is glad he didn't fight for you, another part wants to kick his ass which is ridiculous if he didn't _actually_ cheat on you."

"He didn't," replied Kurt, shaking his head. "It was tough on him, though. Sounds like he's as smitten with Trent as I am with you."

"So you and Blaine have made a clean break?" asked Melinda.

"We're never going to be boyfriends again," reassured Kurt, "but the friendship's just as strong as ever. Maybe even stronger," he added. "We both realised we made far better friends than anything else."

"Did you actually tell him you were leaving him for me?" asked Dave cautiously.

"Eventually," nodded Kurt with a smile. "He's cool with it. He's even willing to join us on a double date with Trent!"

Dave's eyes narrowed. "Cos Blaine and I have _such_ great chemistry," he noted sardonically.

"You're making one of his dearest friends very happy," rebuked Kurt. "That means you're in his good books."

Dave paused to consider this. "Huh," he grunted, with a slight smile. "Hadn't thought of that."

"While we're talking about dining arrangements," suggested Paul, "how about we have Kurt's folks over some time?"

Dave brightened up at this suggestion. "Dad, that'd be great! They'd love that!" he exclaimed. "What d'you think, Kurt?"

"I'll pass on the invitation," beamed Kurt. "They'll be delighted!"

Dave could hardly remember being so happy. "Man, this is pretty much the best day of my life," he chuckled gleefully. Almost on cue, his phone rang. It was Santana.

"Hey Tana, what's up?"

They all listened intently to Dave's side of the call, eager to hear how Santana's coming out had gone. They didn't have to wait long.

"They _what?_"

Kurt's face fell, and his eyes widened. Clearly things had gone other than to plan.

"Oh, those fuckin' _bastards!_" Dave growled, forgetting his parents were nearby. Paul and Melinda were about to admonish him when he stood up and headed toward his jacket. "Stay put, Tana! I'm comin' to get you!" He hung up and stowed his phone.

Kurt followed Dave, open-mouthed. "Hold it!" he demanded. "Dave, what the hell just happened? How is she?"

"She's on the streets!" he growled bitterly. "She's stranded in Lima Heights Adjacent with no way to get to us! I gotta go bring her here!"

"Dave, wait!" barked Kurt. Dave stopped dead in his tracks, not entirely willing to piss Kurt off when they'd only just become a couple. "If you're going, so am I! I wanna tear a strip off those assholes for kicking her out."

"They didn't!" he snarled. "She had to fuckin' _escape!_"

Kurt's mental depiction of Santana's coming out darkened at this revelation; they weren't going to let her out of the house? What the hell were they going to do to her there? "We have to get her to safety," he gasped, suddenly fearful for her life.

"Not on your own, you don't," ordered Paul. "We're coming along too. Strength in numbers, son."

"Besides," added Melinda, "I think this trip could use a little adult supervision."

The idea of rounding up a posse found traction in Dave, and he decided to call around. "Dad, you've got a point. Strength in numbers... I'll get in touch with Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike," he suggested. "Kurt, you wanna call the girls?"

"I'll call up Burt," added Paul. "He and Carole will want in on this if Kurt and Finn are involved."

"No!" cried Kurt. "He'll want to take part, and he's still recovering from his heart attack! You can't tell him!"

Dave shot Kurt down. "Kurt, you're wrong!" he challenged him. "While we were talking yesterday he told me all about how the doctor's given him a clean bill of health! Like, his cholesterol's down and stuff. He's way fitter than you think. Besides," he added, "we won't let him go nuts. With the rest of us there, he probably won't have to."

Paul was already on the phone to him. "Hi Burt? It's Paul Karofsky. We've just heard from a friend of Kurt's in Lima Heights Adjacent, we're heading off to pick her up... yeah, Santana, that's the kid. She's been kicked out or... or _worse_, cos she came out to her family."

Dave started rallying the troops. "Hi Finn, I got a favour to ask. I need to round up a gang to get Santana to safety and try to recover her stuff from her place. She's alone on the streets without a thing with her. Can you call up Mike and Puck? I'll get in touch with Sam."

"Yeah, Kurt's insistent on coming along, so I figured you'd want to be involved... You got it, Burt. The more, the merrier. We'll need boxes and things to bundle her stuff in. Bring as many as you can."

Kurt sighed, troubled at the notion of his father being in the thick of things, but knew full well he had no chance of talking him out of being involved. He called Mercedes. She'd get word around quick enough. "Hi, Mercedes? All hell's broken loose for Santana - she had to frickin' _escape_ from her place or they'd have... ugh, I can't even imagine. We're planning on storming her place and grabbing all her stuff before we get her to safety. Dave's rounding up the guys. Can you get the girls together and bring them along?"

"Sam! It's Dave. I've just got word from Santana. It's all gone to hell, dude - she needs rescuing. I'm rounding up a mob to protect her and get back all her stuff before we take her somewhere safe. You in?"

Paul and Melinda hunted out their suitcases to pack Santana's clothes in, and started looking for boxes themselves.

"Hi Rachel? Kurt. How d'you fancy charging to the support of an oppressed lesbian this fine evening?"

Dave's phone suddenly rang. The caller ID caught him by surprise. "Azimio?"

"_Dude, what's this Hudson tells me about you organizin' a posse and not bringin' me in?"_

"Oh shit. Dude, I didn't even think! It's Santana, her folks tried to hold her captive after she came out to 'em, and she barely managed to escape. We're going to pick her up."

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! So... you guys were __**each other's**_ _beards?"_

Dave grunted in exasperation. "Yes, we were covering for each other. Don't make a thing of... wait. Are you saying you want in on this?"

"_You bet, man!"_

"Dude, you'd really do this for me? For us?"

"_Damn straight, DK. This is OP, like I said - OP!"_

"Oh man, you kick ass. You know the way to Lima Heights Adjacent?"

"_No sweat, man. Meet you there?"_

"Sweet. Yeah, head over there, we'll meet you."

Within 10 minutes, the entire New Directions team, the Hummels and Azimio were in on the rescue mission. Brittany had already headed to the Heights to comfort Santana. Dave called Santana back to let her know help was coming.

"Dave? You nearly here?"

"Just leaving - sit tight, hon, we're on our way."

"We? What the... who the hell's _we_?"

"Fuck... it's everyone. Brace yourself, Tana - the fuckin' cavalry's comin' to you!"

Dave heard Santana weeping. "I never said this to no guy before," she sobbed, "but I fuckin' love you, Dave."

"Yeah, tell it to me when I get there," he retorted. "See you as soon as we can, hon."

Soon enough, they were in the Heights, looking for Santana and Brittany on the sidewalk _somewhere_.

"Did she say where she'd be?" asked Kurt.

"No," replied Dave, "all I got from her was... she said she had nowhere to go, and it'd all gone to hell, and _please_ come get her cos she's _scared_. She was in fuckin' _tears_ to me. When have you known Santana to be like that?" he asked, his voice tremulous with anger and fear.

Kurt couldn't even imagine. "That's so not her style," he gasped.

"I hope we at least meet up with the others soon," grunted Paul, frustrated with their lack of success in finding Santana quickly.

"Wait, that's them!" cried Kurt, spotting Santana hobbling along, supported by Brittany. Dave and Kurt both jumped out as Paul parked up.

The state of Santana left them dumbstruck. Her clothes were torn, her nose had been bleeding, she had enough cuts and bruises that she looked like she'd been in a serious accident and one of her arms was hanging loosely by her side as though badly injured. Dave was furious.

"Those motherfuckers are gonna _pay_ for this!" he growled.

"That's dad's car!" shouted Kurt, waving it down. Behind it, a cavalcade of vehicles followed as the rest of the impromptu gang had found each other and sought out Santana as a pack.

Carole and Melinda were both sickened by Santana's injuries. "My god, how could they?" wailed Carole.

"More to the point, how _did_ they?" asked Melinda, bewildered by the extent of Santana's injuries. "One family did this? How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"It wasn't just them," croaked Santana. "They locked me in and got together all the uncles, brothers, cousins, everyone. They wanted to 'teach me a lesson' after I told them," she choked through her injuries. Word passed through the gathering crowd like wildfire, accompanied by the same sense of outrage that had taken Kurt and the Karofskys.

"Well. This is a new feeling for me," spat Kurt, angrily.

"What, incomprehensible outrage?" seethed Dave.

"I wouldn't even say that," snarled Kurt, utterly livid. "It's just this overpowering urge to cut some bitches."

Dave was stopped dead in his tracks by this uncharacteristically gangsta response from Kurt. Maybe he'd spent too much time around Santana. He half-guffawed, half-grunted in response. "Welcome to Lima Heights Adjacent," he growled.

Under Santana's guidance, the cavalcade made their way to the Lopez residence. There were so many cars already parked outside that they had to park a way back, but it didn't deter them. The group marched toward Santana's home - or what used to be her home, since she was clearly unwelcome there now.

Dave thumped on the front door a few times, flanked by Paul, Burt, Puck and Azimio. The five of them looked like trouble and acted like a threat. Each of them looked mightily pissed off.

'Pissed off', in this case, was a huge understatement.

The door opened. Santana's father stood before them. "Who the hell are you?" he growled in a thick accent.

"We're the good guys," snarled Dave. "We're taking care of Santana after you fuckers tried to put her in hospital."

"That _puta_ bitch is none of your fucking business," snarled the latino.

"When my friends get bashed around, it _becomes_ my fuckin' business," he growled.

A shot broke the relative quiet of the evening, and the sound of Kurt suddenly howling out in pain consumed Dave's consciousness. "Kurt!" yelped Finn, as he saw the bullet wound to his left arm. Dave glanced back in horror, fearing the worst, and saw Kurt holding his bleeding arm in obvious and seemingly agonizing pain. He glanced upward to trace the trajectory of the bullet back to its souce and saw the gun poking out of a window from an upstairs room.

He didn't waste a second. He barged past the entire household, either clambering over them or knocking them down, practically hurled himself upstairs, and all hell broke loose downstairs as Paul, Burt, Puck and Azimio put their combined muscle to good use.

"Who is that bastard?" cried Mercedes, rushing to Kurt's side.

"It's that asshole cousin of mine, Ramón," spat Santana angrily. "He's the _puta madre_ that kicked me in the guts." Dave didn't get to Ramón quick enough - he fired off another shot before he was tackled by Dave.

Brittany was hit.

"Brittany! _NO!_" howled Santana as though the bullet had pierced her own body. Her shriek pierced the dusk, and Melinda immediately rushed over to care for them both, shadowed by Carole. Santana cradled Brittany's unconscious form in her arms, bleeding from the bullet wound to her shoulder, and wept as she unleashed a stream of spanish the rest of them could only guess the translation of.

Dave wasn't finished with Ramón, however. After spending a good few minutes exercising his fists on him, he turfed him out of the window. "That's for Kurt, _puta cabrón_," he barked.

The moment Santana saw him fall, she broke free from Carole and Melinda and started kicking Ramón's face in. Literally, his face. His teeth, nose and left eye socket all suffered her unquenchable rage. "Tu disparó a mi muchacha! Puta madre!" she bellowed. "Me voy a matar! _Me voy a matar!_"

Melinda moved to pull her away, but Carole held her back. "No no no no, let her," she urged Melinda. "She _needs_ this. And besides, that sonovabitch just shot two innocent kids. He deserves everything he gets. C'mon," she gestured back to Brittany.

Melinda paused for a moment and decided that, actually, Carole had a damn good point. _Screw that guy. He shot at kids. Give him hell, girl._

They tended to Brittany and Kurt as the gang's major muscle beat down the men of the household and held back the women. Dave ran full pelt out of the house the moment he'd disposed of Ramón, desperate to see how badly Kurt had been injured.

"How bad is he, mom?" he gasped to Melinda, fearing the worst.

"How strong's your stomach, Dave?" asked Kurt, looking toward the makeshift bandage they'd tied around his wound. Dave's face was a mask of utter horror.

Kurt slowly lifted the bandage a little... to reveal a very bloody, but clearly shallow wound. He'd totally played Dave, and couldn't resist smirking.

Dave's relief was palpable. Once the relief subsided, he raised his eyebrows. "That's bleeding a helluva lot for such a tiny little scratch..." he noted to Kurt, pausing for a moment before grinning at him. Kurt swiped at Dave with his uninjured arm and directed a lethal glare at Dave, who chuckled.

"Too bad about the shirt," he noted. "Aw man, you look so good in this, too!" he lamented. "How much was it?"

Kurt sighed in dismay. "Enough that I might have to give it a small funeral and a proper burial," he replied sadly.

Dave paused in thought. "Maybe we can, uh, 'find' some money in the Lopez joint to buy a new one," he smirked. "I figure they owe you." He looked back at the fracas consuming the house and found himself struck by how efficiently the gang were holding back the Lopez clan as everyone grabbed Santana's worldly goods.

"Man," he gasped. "They're doing that all for her." He smiled in awe of the teamwork.

"We freaks and geeks tend to stick together," smiled Kurt. "You should consider joining us."

Dave could have rolled his eyes to the moon and back. "Oh my god, you're _never_ gonna let up trying to induct me into glee club, are you?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"Not until the world has run out of fabulous shirts," asserted Kurt imperiously. The two of them shared a chuckle.

Santana finally returned to the car, her fury vented on the prostrate form of Ramón. "How's my girl?" she demanded, looking distraught. She looked ready to unravel when she saw Brittany unconscious in the back of the car. "_Mi amada,_" she wept. "_Mi chica cariñosa..._"

Carole and Melinda both tried to keep her calm. "She's been hit in the shoulder, it looks worse than it is," explained Carole.

"Chances are she's only unconscious from the trauma," added Melinda. "We're going to get you both to hospital. Dave," she instructed her son, "go tell the others where we're headed, and have them bring Santana's stuff to our house."

"Got it, mom," he nodded, sprinting over to the Lopez house to inform the others.

Kurt placed a hand on Santana's to soothe her. "She'll pull through, Tana," he insisted gently. "It's gonna be okay, don't lose hope."

"Kurt..." she choked. "She's everything to me. She's all I have," she sobbed, weeping openly against Brittany's face.

Dave ran back to the car. "Okay, they know where we're headed," he nodded. "Lets go!" He jumped into the front seat. Santana pulled herself together enough to fasten Brittany's seatbelt, followed by her own. Kurt tried to stifle a moan of pain as he reached over and fastened his own.

The rest of the gang continued to stripmine Santana's things from the house and stow them in the vehicles parked down the road. Artie ferried a few heavy bits and pieces from the house on his lap as Sam and Mike brought them out; Rachel, Quinn and Tina helped fetch the lighter stuff, leaving Mercedes and Lauren to go for the stuff the other girls couldn't manage.

Dave, assured of Kurt's safety, began to fret over Brittany as they headed to the hospital.

Melinda was sickened by the Lopez clan. "How could any parent subject their own child to such... such brutality?" she asked nobody in particular.

"Takes all sorts," shrugged Kurt with a shuddering sigh.

"I just thought," noted Dave. "We all just took part in what kind of amounts to a mini-riot with more than a hint of burglary. How much trouble are we likely to be in?"

"Who's gonna squeal on us?" retorted Kurt. "They were the ones with the _guns_, after all."

Santana spoke up, having regained enough composure to respond. "They won't bring in the cops," she assured them. "There's so much on either side, neither wants the added hassle."

Kurt guffawed. "What happens in Lima Heights Adjacent..." he observed drily to nobody in particular.

They finally reached the hospital and made it through the admissions procedures. "I'm waiting here for Kurt," insisted Dave.

Melinda nodded. "I should think so," she admonished him. "He's your first love, after all," she smirked. Dave blushed crimson, and couldn't help but smile at the reminder.

"Mom, you can go home, it's okay," he insisted. "I'll call when I hear something. Santana still needs a place to stay - I know Quinn and Mercedes volunteered to..."

"She's with us, David," insisted Melinda. "We have the space, and your father and I are more than happy to take her in."

Dave was lost for words, and responded the only way that seemed fitting - with a huge hug. "I'll let her know she's got a home to go to," he whispered, filled with gratitude. "Thanks mom."

"I'll go home and get the spare room sorted out for her," she smiled. "You call us the moment you hear something, okay? "

"Will do, mom. Promise." With that, Melinda headed off. Dave sat in the corridor alone, waiting for Kurt and wondering how things might have gone if he'd gone alone. Brittany would have been fine - he'd have helped her get Santana to hospital safely. Kurt would have been fine... but he'd have been furious at being left behind. That would have gone down badly.

Santana would have lost all her stuff. Ramón would have never suffered for beating up on her... or for being an asshole in general. Brittany would heal, but Ramón's teeth were gone for good.

Everyone wouldn't have been dragged into this whole thing, though.

Mind you, it could prove to be a major bonding exercise. Charging to Santana's aid in her hour of greatest need could really unify them.

...And now they'll _really_ want him to be one of them. Oh crap.

Mind you, when word of this got out, it could totally turn around their reputation. Glee club would be recognized as totally badass.

Eh... maybe. And he'd still have to sing.

"What up, DK?"

Dave was jolted from his thoughts. Azimio? What was he doing here? "Hey dude," he replied. "I'm waiting for Kurt - hopefully they just need to patch him up and then I can take him to see Tana. How did things end up?"

"The New Directions furniture removal business just finished its first gig," chuckled Azimio. "The whole bunch are sortin' out the spare room at your place for the hot new lesbian," he grinned.

"Jesus, it just occurred to me," drawled Dave, as the reality kicked in. "I'm gonna be sharing a place with Santana fuckin' Lopez."

"Ben Israel's gonna go into fuckin' meltdown, bro," chuckled Azimio.

"Man, he won't know what to make of it," grinned Dave.

"So how bad was Fancy's ...that was a gunshot wound, right?"

"Yeah, but he was lucky," sighed Dave. "It wasn't deep. He'll probably be fine with the right treatment."

"That's cool, man," nodded Azimio. "Boy that pretty don't got no business gettin' all scarred and beat up."

Dave paused. "Did you just call my boyfriend... _pretty?_" he guffawed.

"C'mon, dude could pass for a chick with the right outfit," observed Azimio. "That says 'pretty' to me. It also says 'hell no', in case you're wondering," he grinned.

"Well, that's okay, then," noted Dave. "Didn't wanna have to fight you for him," he chuckled.

Azimio chuckled back. "No way, DK, he's all yours," he grinned.

Dave paused again. _He's all mine. Jesus. That's... I'm not sure my mind can process that right now. But __**hell yeah.**_

"Thanks for being a part of this, Z," Dave smiled gratefully.

"Ain't no thing, man," Azimio reassured him. "I guess I've always taken my cue from you. Even way back in the day."

"Really?" asked Dave. "How so?"

"I guess I only started pushin' folk around cos you did," observed Azimio. "So when your behavior started gettin' ugly, so did mine."

Dave blanched. "When I became a really bad bully... I dragged you down with me?" he choked. _Oh god, Z, what the fuck did I do to you?_

"Hey, don't sweat it, man," Z assured him. "When you started with the Bully Whips it pretty much snapped me out of it. You quit pickin' on folk, so I did too. The better you get, I kinda feel like I wanna be just as good. You're my biggest influence, DK," he explained.

This was a whole new experience to Dave. He was a role model. Thankfully, he was now a good one. He could live with that.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for sticking around. You probably kept him sane."<p>

"No problem, Fancy. The bandage looks badass, by the way."

Kurt and Azimio were being pretty pally with each other. Dave was definitely going to need time to get used to that.

"So how are the girls?" asked Kurt.

"Santana's been checked out, they're keeping her in," explained Dave. "They say Brittany's gonna be fine too - mom was right, it was just the shock that knocked her unconscious. They got the bullet out so now she just has to heal."

"Shall we go see Santana?" suggested Kurt. "They probably haven't told her yet." They all headed to the ward where they were holding Santana for observation.

"Guys?" pleaded Santana, upon clapping eyes on the three of them. "Brittany? They won't tell me!"

"They got the bullet out and she's gonna be fine," assured Dave. Santana's tension drained from her and she fell back onto her pillows, breathing heavily from the relief of the news.

"Awesome job being on the winning team, by the way," he added with a smirk. She smiled back.

"I dunno, they got good odds," pointed out Azimio. "Out of four gay kids, they beat up one and shot two more. They almost got the full set."

Dave paused and considered his hands. "No, actually, they got all four of us," he noted. "That Ramón asshole grazed my knuckles pretty badly with his face." Kurt, Santana and Azimio all chuckled at the witticism; the levity helped to raise their spirits after the drama and battle they'd all endured.

"That's my bro," smiled Santana.

"In all but name, pretty much," grinned Dave. "I might start calling you sis."

Santana thought for a second. "I think I'd be cool with that," she nodded thoughtfully. "Wouldn't mind ditching my crappy name after tonight."

"Oh man, can you imagine Ben Israel's reaction to _that_?" hooted Azimio. "Santana moves in with Dave and _takes his fuckin' name!_ He'd lose his shit, man," he laughed.

"Santana Karofsky," mused Dave, trying out the name. "Man, that sounds bitchin'."

"I could lose the Santana, to be honest," grimaced Santana. "Something less hispanic, maybe."

"As far from the name they gave you as possible, huh?" observed Kurt, totally getting it.

"Not too far, though," suggested Dave. "Maybe something that sounds similar. Samantha?" he offered, smiling.

"Samantha Karofsky. Hmm," mused Santana. "I think I like it."

"That don't sound so badass," noted Azimio, a little disappointed.

"I dunno, I think it works," refuted Kurt. "She has no reason to be a bitch now she's out. Just like you have no reason to be a bully," he added pointedly, turning to Dave.

"Maybe we could get your folks to adopt me?" Santana suggested, smiling to Dave.

Dave shrugged. "Well, you're already living with us," he noted. "You might as well suggest it."

"I'll do that," she nodded, warming to the idea.

"Well, you won't have to go back to your old place," said Dave reassuringly. "I hear we got all your stuff. We took everything we could move, from the sound of it."

"I can almost picture the guys sweeping through the house like ninjas," grinned Kurt. "Damnit, I wouldn't have minded that. I think I could have made a good ninja."

"Yeah, I can kinda picture you all dressed in black, twirlin' sai swords like a bad mofo," chuckled Azimio.

"From what I saw, we were the exact opposite of ninjas. We didn't sweep through that place, we plundered it. We were more like pirates than ninjas," he grinned.

"Arrr, mateys," giggled Kurt, sweeping his fist in front of him in a pirate-like gesture.

Santana thought briefly, and suddenly smirked at Dave. "Does that make Kurt your first mate, Dave?" she asked, flashing him a wicked grin.

Dave didn't know where to look, and blushed deep crimson as the other three burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"They really did a great job of the room," noted Melinda. Between everyone, they had the room ready for Santana to move in before Melinda had even returned home.<p>

"I sure as hell didn't see this day coming," mused Paul, shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, Dave finally coming out to us, yeah, but all of this..."

"I know," nodded Melinda. "Our gay son... and his _boyfriend_, are sitting at the hospital bedside of his lesbian _ex-beard-girlfriend_... after organizing a posse to charge to her rescue after her family beat her up, during which his boyfriend and _her girlfriend_ got caught in gunfire."

"When did our lives become a soap opera?" guffawed Paul.

"Please god, let this be a one-off made-for-TV movie!" laughed Melinda.

Paul's eyes were twinkling. He was still buzzing from the adrenalin. Melinda saw the look he was giving her and flushed.

"You still wired from all the excitement?" he grinned.

"I'm feeling... kinda frisky," she giggled.

"The kids won't be back from the hospital for a while," he grinned eagerly.

"Race you to the bedroom," she breathed hungrily.

Paul was off like a shot.

_Damn, baby... after all these years, you can still surprise me,_ thought Melinda as she charged after him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Phew. I've created a Kurzimio friendship, had Kurt using the expression "cut some bitches", moved Santana in with the Karofskys and given her the desire to change her name. Suddenly canon seems like a distant speck on the horizon. Oh well, hopefully it's a good enough story that nobody minds too much. ;) -Lemm)<strong>


	11. Family, Friends and Faithfulness

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Just like Jacob Ben Israel, I prefer to just watch. Um. So to speak. *cough*)_

_Sorry this chapter took so long - I had chapters 1 thru 10 more or less stacked up when I started publishing, and this one took a little while longer to hang together even though it's largely the Traine/Kurtofsky double date and thus mostly cute fluff. But hey, I reckon the Kurtofsky fanbase could do with some fluff when we have stories as powerful, devastating and **amazing** as The Worst That Could Happen. Lucytoo is a genius, and I wish I could write something half as compelling. If you haven't read it yet, go read. Preferably after you're done here. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Family, Friends and Faithfulness<strong>

"Word's gettin' round, man."

"It was bound to, Z."

Azimio felt duty bound to brief Dave on his now-really-quite-out status. After word got out about their escapade in Lima Heights Adjacent, the details began to leak out - such as the corresponding sexualities of Santana and Dave. Word was steadily spreading that they were both gay.

The news that Santana was going to be living with the Karofskys threw a lot of people. It seemed they didn't know what to gossip about first. To Dave's amazement, Jacob Ben Israel had chosen to focus on the latter. _We're both out, and he fixates on the fact that we're living together? Dude, where are your priorities? Oh well, if it stops him talking about All New Gay Dave..._

"I guess this means I need to speak to the team sooner rather than later," sighed Dave. "Crap, I was hoping for more time to soften them up somehow."

"Right there with you, bro," nodded Azimio. "I got a bad feelin' they'll try to boot you off the team."

"Well, the guys kinda came up with a plan," explained Dave, and promptly ran the idea by Azimio.

Azimio was skeptical. "You really think they're gonna put up with an ultimatum of No Gay No Play?" he scoffed.

Dave couldn't help but smirk at this. "Dude, that almost sounds like a slogan," he chuckled.

Azimio raised a hand in mock protest. "Hey, don't go draggin' me into this!" he grinned.

Dave shook his head and chuckled. "Dude, you _are_ in this. Your best friend's gay. You and he are both on the football team. He's one of the best players. You wanna protect your friend _and_ do right by the team. Dude, you're neck deep in this," he grinned.

Azimio sighed. "Man, I suck at bein' a poster boy for gay rights," he protested jovially.

Dave shrugged. "To be honest, the average Joe speaking up for us sends a pretty powerful message, when you think about it," he observed.

Azimio wasn't buying it. "The Titans ain't gonna listen to that message, man," he replied in dismay, shaking his head.

"Exactly! That's where Sylvester comes in," insisted Dave. "Where the charm offensive fails, scare tactics and brute force can get us over the last yard or two."

Azimio paused. Coach Sylvester was a pretty scary lady. She'd probably be able to swing it. "I hope you're right, man," he sighed. "I really do. You'd be a big loss for the team."

Dave nodded. "Lets hope they see that, huh?" he said.

Azimio suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Man, what the fuck am I thinkin'?" he blurted, and started laughing. "The way the rumor mill's goin', you gonna be some kinda _folk legend_ by the time school rolls around again! They ain't gonna _wanna_ let you go!"

Dave took a moment to digest the concept, and felt his burden lift considerably. "Holy shit... Z," he gasped, exhilarated by the thrill of this new ace up his sleeve. "Oh man, I hope you're right."

Azimio wasn't done. "Even if the rumor mill don't do the job by itself, we got Hudson, Puck, Abrams, Chang, Evans and me all ready to stand up and tell everyone how you charged into that house to confront an armed gunman, dodged bullets to get to him, tackled him to the ground, beat his face in and threw him out the window."

Dave paused. "Dude, I didn't dodge any bullets," he protested.

"Then what were those shots we _all heard_ while you were up there, man?" asked Azimio, making his point. _If six of us say you risked your life, you know they gonna believe us._

Dave snorted, an incredulous grin on his face. _Holy fuck, that's audacious. I like it._ "Well... I don't like to make a thing of it, y'know?" he replied, playing along. "I'm just lucky I got to him before he shot me."

Azimio grinned. "You got it, bro," he chuckled, bumping shoulders. "That shit takes _bravery_." He paused. "Oh man, I just thought of a better slogan."

Dave couldn't help but wince. "Go on," he invited, already dreading the suggestion.

"_Be Brave, Be Dave_," announced Azimio proudly.

Dave burst into laughter. _Jesus, Z, you wanna overplay it a little more?_ "You're fuckin' nuts, you know that?" he chortled.

"An' you fuckin' love me for it! _No homo,_" Azimio chuckled back.

"Man, I'll have to remind myself of that one at the fuckin' _double date_ this evening," guffawed Dave.

"Say what?" spluttered Azimio, still chuckling.

"Yeah, get a load of this," chuckled Dave. "Somehow, Kurt's talked me into us double-dating with his ex and his new boyfriend!"

"The fuck, man? Hell, you gay boys sure know how to party," guffawed Azimio.

Dave's laughter abated. "Ehh... can't say I'm looking forward to it," he admitted. "Blaine and I don't exactly have great history. I'm just hoping things don't turn sour - Kurt and I only just got together."

Azimio clapped a hand over Dave's shoulder. "Chill, man," he assured him. "I see how Fancy is with you. He's got your back, it'll be cool."

_Ugh. Glad one of us thinks so._ "I'll take your word for it," sighed Dave.

* * *

><p>Burt couldn't get his head around how fast things were going. Kurt had broken up with Blaine and become Dave's boyfriend on the <em>same day<em>. And now he was talking dinner with the folks?

"Don't you think you're rushing things a little?" he protested.

"Honestly, no," replied Kurt. "Dave's waited for me for over a year, and since I've really gotten to know Dave over the summer he's... oh Dad, he's so different," he sighed. "So sweet, so romantic... so... _honorable_. I honestly feel privileged to have drawn him out."

"Yeah, but it's only been days!"

"That's what decades start with, Dad," retorted Kurt.

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself, kiddo," warned Burt. _Damnit, kid, don't throw yourself into this so forcefully, you'll break something. Your heart, most likely._

"But Dad, that's how serious we are about this!" insisted Kurt.

"Think about it, though, son!" pleaded Burt, urging caution. "This is your second serious relationship. Dave's first. How can you be sure things will last?"

Kurt let out a frustrated gasp. "We can't, we know that," he admitted. "But we just... we work so _well_ together. It's almost effortless." He paused. "I _refuse_ to say 'he completes me'. Tom Cruise has made that line a cliché."

Finn took Kurt's side. "He is totally different, Burt," he noted. "Seriously, I've seen a whole new side to him, it's like I'm seeing a different person. I'm surprised you haven't seen it."

"Oh, I have," agreed Burt. "It's shocking how different he is, but... how do we know it'll stick?"

"Word's out, Dad," observed Kurt. "People know he's gay now. This genie's not going back in the bottle. Also, this new Dave's getting quite a reputation. Word's even getting out that he led a freakin' rescue mission to save Santana. Whether it's true or not, I'm guessing he'll want to hang on to that rep. He won't go back to his old self," he surmised. "There's nothing there for him now."

"I like the new improved Dave," added Finn. "He's cool. He totally gets the Hudson seal of approval."

"You're not the one I need to convince, Finn," sighed Kurt. "I appreciate the sentiment, though."

"Okay, look. I get that Karofsky the bully is basically gone," explained Burt, "and out-of-the-closet Dave is genuinely a nice guy. But we're talkin' about Boyfriend Dave here, and that's all new territory."

Kurt flushed at the phrase "Boyfriend Dave". _Dave's my boyfriend. Oh gaga, that sounds so good in my head. My boyfriend, Dave Karofsky. Dave... Hummel? Ehh. Kurt... Karofsky. Hmm. Yeah, that sounds better. I like that._

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked. "Sorry. Zoned out a little when you said 'Boyfriend Dave'," grinned Kurt bashfully.

Burt rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Look, dad," asserted Kurt, "you'll get to know Boyfriend Dave well enough when we all sit down to dinner together. You'll really like him. You like out-of-the-closet Dave, right?"

"Yeah, I said that," replied Burt.

"Well, Boyfriend Dave's just the same, you just might have to add 'devoted' and 'sexy' to the list," trilled Kurt.

_Devoted_ won Burt over a little. _Sexy_... less so. "I won't be thinkin' about any guy as 'sexy' any time soon, kid," he chuckled.

"Hah!" spat Kurt incredulously. "Two words, dad: MATT. DAMON."

Burt did a double-take. "...That's different!" he exclaimed defensively. "That's a... guy thing."

Finn chimed in to help Burt out. "That's totally a man crush, and not remotely gay," he confirmed.

"Thanks, Finn," nodded Burt, grateful for the intervention.

"Kurt? _Jake Gyllenhaal._ Since we're throwing names around," grinned Finn.

Kurt's jaw yo-yoed for a second or two. "...You leave my movie star crushes out of this, Finn," glared Kurt.

Burt had to laugh. "Does Dave know about your big crush on Jake, Kurt?" he chuckled.

"Actually, yes he _does_, thank you," grunted Kurt. "Just like I know about his crush on Johnny De..." Kurt fell abruptly silent, but it was too late. Finn and Burt now knew Dave had a thing for Johnny Depp.

Oh, this meal was going to be _hell_ for his poor Dave.

"Dave's got a thing for _Johnny Depp?_" chortled Finn. "Oh man, that settles it. Totally gay!"

Kurt facepalmed. Tomorrow was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>But first, he had <em>this<em> evening. And Dave was already looking nervous, sat here in Breadstix next to Kurt, awaiting the arrival of Blaine and Trent.

"You don't need to be quite this worried, you know," assured Kurt in soothing tones.

"Easier said than done," he fretted. "Be brave, be Dave," he whispered to himself under his breath. "Be brave, be Dave. Be br..."

He suddenly noticed Kurt was looking at him like he'd just fled the asylum.

"Uh..." he stammered. "I'll explain later."

"Riiight," drawled Kurt, eyebrows reaching skyward.

"Just be glad I wasn't repeating 'no gay no play'," sighed Dave.

"Uh. _Pardon me?_" spat Kurt.

Dave was jolted out of his reverie. "Oh my _god_, that sounds bad out of context," he cringed, blushing furiously.

"Please, I beg you for context, I'm all ears!" demanded Kurt in a clipped tone.

Dave winced. "Well... earlier, Z and I were discussing the impending pep talk with the rest of the team, and he described the ultimatum as 'no gay no play', from the way we're press-ganging them into PFFLAG or booting them off the team," he explained.

"Oh, _right,_" nodded Kurt, relieved.

"Then we got to talking about how my rep might go in my favour and make me look all heroic, and the _other_ catchphrase 'Be Brave, Be Dave' came about," he smiled. "And I kinda started using it as a mantra."

Kurt giggled. "That's actually kinda cute," he grinned.

"Cute? What, no _powerful_, no _courageous_, no _chivalrous_?" protested Dave playfully.

Kurt paused. "Okay," he replied. "Kinda cute... and _very sexy_," he drawled, his eyes twinkling.

"Now that's more like it," chuckled Dave.

"Actually... now I think about it," pondered Kurt, "that... that _was_ chivalrous. You chased down my assailant and dished out justice to him, right there and then. You... you defended my honour!" he gasped excitedly, suffused by a new sensation he couldn't yet put a name to.

Dave basked in the compliment. "You're very welcome, my sweet," he replied in his best Darcyesque accent.

Kurt suddenly recognized the sensation. "Dave," he breathed, awestruck. "It just occurred to me. I've felt _safe_ with you for a while now... but now? After you defended me? I feel _protected_," he sighed blissfully, gazing into Dave's eyes.

Dave beamed. No matter what took place this evening, this moment made it all worthwhile. "I'll always protect you," he whispered lovingly.

"My knight in shining letterman," breathed Kurt mirthfully. Dave leaned in, and they shared a tender kiss. They both knew they were in public, but it no longer seemed to matter.

They both felt safe.

As they drew apart, Dave noticed Blaine and Trent heading toward them. Had they seen the kiss? Trent had a look on his face like his breath had just been taken away, and Blaine looked delighted for some reason. _They must have seen us. And... and Blaine's __**happy**__ about it? Maybe I don't need to be brave after all._ Kurt stood up to greet them, and Dave followed him, suddenly feeling the evening could go well.

"Oh dear god, you guys look _beautiful_ together," beamed Trent with a sigh.

"Oh, you are _such_ a couple," cooed Blaine warmly, smiling to them both.

"You too," noted Dave. "Man, you guys look _good_ together."

"Aw, thank you!" replied Trent delightedly, throwing himself into a hug with Dave. "I owe you big time," he added quietly out of earshot.

"How so?" asked Dave, just as quietly.

"You more or less gave me Blaine," explained Trent.

"You kidding?" smiled Dave. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have Kurt! Lets say we owe each other and say the debt's settled," he chuckled quietly.

"You got it," giggled Trent, pulling out of the hug and kissing Dave on the cheek, prompting a blush from Dave.

Kurt and Blaine had also fallen into a warm hug. "I'm so glad you guys are happy together," noted Blaine into Kurt's ear.

"You and Trent look made for each other," chuckled Kurt quietly. "What on _earth_ were we thinking?" he added mirthfully.

"I don't think we were," noted Blaine. "We were so caught up with each other we didn't even see what was good for us," he smiled.

"Just as well we sorted that out, huh?" smirked Kurt, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek before they took their seats and ordered food.

"It's crazy how much Kurt's told me about you recently," enthused Blaine. "Admittedly, most of the time it was while Kurt and I were together so I was doing my level best to ignore it, but..." he chuckled.

Dave grinned. "I don't blame you," he shrugged. "He used to talk about you a fair bit when we started brainstorming PFFLAG, and it just made me want to not listen to anything!" he laughed.

Kurt smiled, abashed. "Oh, Gucci, how did you _both_ put up with that?" he grinned. He suddenly recalled a meeting early on where Dave's patience started to sag. "What was that thing you said, like three meetings in?"

Dave's eyes widened as he remembered. "Holy crap, I'd forgotten about that!" he cried, and turned to Blaine. "He was going on about... I dunno, some random thing you and he had done together, and I just rolled my eyes and told him..."

"'Damnit Kurt, now you're just Blainestorming!'" they chimed together as they burst out laughing. Blaine and Trent couldn't help but laugh along.

"I'm totally stealing that word!" giggled Blaine. "You have 'World of Kurt', _I want Blainestorming!_ Oh god, I _must_ find a way to use that."

Kurt's laughter settled down, his mood buoyed by the sight of Dave and Blaine laughing at a shared joke. _That's new. And amazing. Oh, I am __**loving**__ this. I hope it keeps up._ "And you both thought this was going to be awkward?" he smirked.

Dave flashed an evil grin. "Oh, give it time," he retorted. "I haven't started referring to him as Dapper yet!"

"Oh, that's not even an insult!" chortled Trent. "I use that as a pet name!"

Dave rolled his eyes dramatically with a loud sigh. "Fine, then, I haven't called him _Eyebrows_," he giggled.

Blaine feigned offense. "Oh, that's just mean," he protested, wearing a hurt expression. "How can I possibly compete with... those?" He pointed at Dave's eyebrows, and Kurt did a double take.

"Did.. did you just pay Dave a _compliment?_" he guffawed in shock.

"Uh... mmmmaybe?" replied Blaine faux-hesitantly with a smirk, theatrically avoiding all eye contact as though caught doing something he shouldn't.

Dave grinned. "Don't worry," he assured Blaine with a conspiratorial wink. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"Guys, a toast!" proposed Trent. "To new friends," he suggested, grabbing his glass.

"To new friends _and_ new boyfriends," offered Kurt, taking his glass in his hand.

"Whoa, hold it, hold it," ordered Dave. "We have ex-boyfriends and old friends here too. I think I can wrap this all up in one," he announced, preparing his own glass.

"To love and friendship," he declared, raising his glass.

_Oh, that's __**perfect**__,_ mused Trent as his respect for Dave went up a notch.

_Nicely done, Dave,_ thought Blaine in admiration.

_That should sound like a total cliché and it just... __**doesn't**__,_ thought Kurt joyfully.

"To love and friendship," chanted Blaine, Kurt and Trent as the four of them clinked their glasses together triumphantly.

Blaine took a moment to contemplate the peculiarity of the situation. It was wonderful, warm and - damnit, it was _fun_ - but it was beyond anything he could have imagined. "It's almost otherworldly that I'm sitting here with _Dave freakin' Karofsky_," he guffawed, "laughing with him, joking with him, sharing a _toast_ with him..."

Dave couldn't help but agree. He and Blaine were becoming... friends. _Damn. I should have listened to you, Kurt. You totally called this. _"I think we both gotta admit," he grinned. "About this, Kurt was right and we were dead wrong."

Blaine still found himself utterly amazed at their new-found friendship. "I honestly thought all our history would get in the way," he confessed.

_Heh. You and me both, dude._ "There is that," nodded Dave. "The time I slammed you against the fence?"

"After I almost kinda outed you?" countered Blaine.

"And then started dating Kurt," noted Dave.

"And confronted you in the corridors of McKinley that time," winced Blaine.

"Then I had to put up with him talking about you all the time."

"Yeah, then _I_ had to put up with him talking about _you_."

"Hey! Something in common!" cheered Dave, raising his glass. Blaine met it with his own, as they chuckled together.

Dave paused for a moment in contemplation. "Hey, Blaine," he said finally, having come to a decision. "Bygones?" he asked, offering Blaine his hand.

Blaine smiled and nodded at the gesture. "Clean slate," he agreed, beaming as he met Dave's gesture with a firm and sincere handshake. "On one condition," he noted, Dave's hand still firmly in his own. "You treat Kurt right. I'm not his boyfriend any more, but he still means a hell of a lot to me."

Dave's cheerful smile softened into something more wistful. "If I ever hurt him deliberately, you have my permission to beat the living crap out of me," he assured Blaine, as their hands separated. "I don't think I could ever bring myself to deliberately hurt him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "As for accidentally...?" he teased with a smirk.

Dave let out a sigh, equally amused and exasperated. "That just happens sometimes!" he insisted. "I'm sure you two have been through that?"

_Oh, where to begin?_ "Hmm... yeah, once or twice," he nodded, switching his stare to Blaine. "Like when you wouldn't shut up about how I was missing McKinley?" he noted in sotto voce.

"Among others, yeah," winced Blaine.

"He does that, incidentally," Kurt added, turning to Trent. "It's always well-meaning, and he's not doing it to be an ass, but sometimes he will just _shove_ his well-meaning point of view right in your _face_ and you'll wanna tell him to go jump. Blaine," he urged his friend, "Trent needs to be okay to call you on that bullshit, cos it _sucked_ when you did it to me."

Dave chimed in. "And to me, in fairness," he observed. "Stairwell, Blaine?" he smirked, an eyebrow raised.

Blaine cringed at the memory. _Dear god, I really need to stop pulling such bullshit._ "Yeah, I need to ease off that crap," he winced. "In fairness, I let you come to your own decision at prom, so I'm learning!" he added, protecting his bruised reputation.

"Lucky for Trent," giggled Kurt, winking to Trent.

"Thanks for the support, you guys," smiled Trent, "but for now I think I'll just concentrate on basking in the honeymoon." He turned to Blaine and his smile grew.

Dave, meanwhile, couldn't help but start sniggering.

"Pardon me?" asked Trent, wearing an inquisitive and slightly accusatory smile.

"Sorry," grinned Dave. "I heard 'honeymoon' and started thinking, uh..." He started giggling. _God, I can be such a fuckin' __**child**__ sometimes._

"About treating me right?" smirked Kurt. Dave's giggles worsened, and he started blushing.

"I'm guessing from that reaction, uh..." started Blaine with a chuckle.

"_So_ not going there," insisted Dave.

"Does that imply 'not _been_ there', Dave?" grinned Blaine.

"Oh, like you can talk!" retorted Kurt. "You're just as much a virgin as we are!"

"So, what, all _four_ of us?" blurted Trent. "Man, are we ever breaking the stereotype!"

"I can't imagine that lasting long," alleged Blaine. "After all, we're four teenage boys awash with hormones. Our resolve probably only goes so far," he grinned.

"And god knows we all wanna get there eventually," admitted Trent, glancing lasciviously toward Blaine.

"Dude," laughed Dave. "You're not even being subtle!"

"Screw subtlety, _I want in Blaine's pants!_" Trent half-breathed, half-grunted.

"I gotta admit," grinned Blaine, "being _this_ desired is one helluva turn-on." He shifted in his seat slightly. Trent noticed and blushed crimson as his hands fell to his lap.

"So much for breaking the stereotype!" guffawed Dave.

"I think you could do with a distraction," grinned Kurt. "Blaine? Wanna talk O with me?"

Blaine was briefly rendered speechless. "My god, Kurt!" he spluttered finally. "You never even asked me that while we were together!"

It took a moment for Kurt to see the unintended meaning. "What? Oh good _gaga_, no!" he protested. "I meant the musical!"

Suddenly Blaine understood. "Oh, _that,_" he nodded with more than a touch of relief. He warmed to the topic immediately. "Actually, I've had some ideas for that, if you're interested. It's really got my attention. Tell me what you've got so far!"

Dave stayed out of the conversation, as he could tell the topic had them both utterly engrossed. Besides, he could contribute some other time. Trent wasn't even aware of it, and it seemed impolite to leave him out of the conversation entirely. Besides, when he looked at Trent, he saw a kindred spirit.

"Hey Trent? You and I have something in common, you know," he smiled.

Trent understood immediately. "We both wanted the guy we couldn't have?" he suggested.

"Totally," grinned Dave. "And now we _have_ the guy. Man, we're _so_ fuckin' lucky," he mused.

"You're not wrong," sighed Trent blissfully. "I don't think my feet have touched the ground since he told me he'd broken up with Kurt and wanted me!"

Dave chuckled. "Bit different for me," he recalled. "I found out how Kurt felt in mid-kiss. I wasn't so much lifted off the ground as I was kinda _melded_ to him."

Trent recalled Blaine's explanation of the circumstances leading to his newly-available status. "Oh yeah, Blaine told me about The Big Kiss," he enthused. "That sounded so hot!"

Dave winced a little. "Well, yeah, until I remembered he was still with Blaine at the time," he cringed. "That kinda messed with my head a little."

"Sudden attack of conscience, right?" nodded Trent.

"Exactly. I just couldn't."

"Oh my god. That's what my first kiss with Blaine was like!" he exclaimed. "We were totally into it, and we stopped for a moment and I just saw this devastated look on his face as he realized what he was doing." His expression changed, recalling the pain of the moment. "I knew he was gonna back away, and it just _killed_ me," he lamented.

Dave sympathized with him. "Yeah, I remember that feeling," he nodded with a sigh. "That time I kissed Kurt in the locker room? You've heard about that, right?"

"Yeah," replied Trent. "That actually kinda sounded hot and steamy, too, in a way," he observed.

"Oh, there was certainly enough passion there," noted Dave drily. "It was all one-way at the time, though. I heard angels singing, Kurt heard the theme from Psycho." He remembered back to the moment, and his face fell as one of his lowest points came back to him in vivid detail. "I leaned in for a second kiss, he pushed me away and my heart just _shattered._ Everything went from bliss and perfection to misery, pain and horror." He paused. "God, no wonder I went into such a downward spiral," he groaned miserably.

"Oh yeah, you had the added fear of being outed too," noted Trent with dawning comprehension. "God, I can't even imagine how terrifying that'd be. I've been out to my folks for about a year."

"Well, I'm just relieved it's all behind me, and the good times are all ahead," observed Dave, his mood lifting. He paused to consider his good fortune, and found himself taken aback. "My god," he gasped. "I'm with Kurt. Like, he's my frickin' _boyfriend_. I never saw that coming."

Trent beamed at Dave's evident rapture. "Lets be happy for each other, huh?" he suggested.

Dave suddenly had an idea. "Oh, more than that," he proposed. "Gimme your number. I'll text you so you've got mine, then we can call each other up any time either of us hits a bit of a rough patch. First argument, that kind of thing," he asserted, handing Trent his phone.

Trent seized it gleefully. "Oh, yes _please_," he gasped. "I can't even picture it, but logically it's inevitable. I'll need someone's shoulder to cry on," he considered as he tapped his phone number in and handed the phone back to Dave.

Dave stored the number with Trent's name and sent him a quick "New friends! Sweet!" message. "It's all yours, buddy," he grinned.

"Awesome," smiled Trent as his phone chirped out a message alert. "We can be our own little support group - Romantics Anonymous," he chuckled.

Dave beamed. "Oh, that's beautiful," he enthused. "Our support phrase can be 'I'm in love, you're in love,'" he giggled. They raised their glasses and toasted the idea.

It got Kurt's attention. "Dave? What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, Trent and I have just been bonding over the way we've both been pining after you two _bastards_ for months," he smirked, dishing out a playful skunk-eye at Kurt.

Kurt retaliated in kind. "Oh, _shush_, it was character building," he dismissed airily with a chuckle.

"So how are the plans for O: The Musical going?" asked Dave.

"They just took a leap forward, actually," noted Kurt excitedly.

Dave remembered Trent still had no idea about the musical. "Oh! Yeah, Kurt came up with this awesome idea..."

Kurt stopped him immediately. "Dave, that was _you!_" he exclaimed, determined to give credit where credit was due.

Dave paused. "...It was? I'll be damned," he drawled, remembering that it was he who had suggested Oprah as a subject.

Kurt refreshed his memory. "Remember? I was getting nowhere with Pip Pip Hooray, and you suggested..."

"...Oprah!" echoed Dave. "Yeah, you're right. Oh my god. I guess it just _felt_ like your idea cos it's your kind of thing," he explained. "I didn't realize you'd made any headway with it."

"Well, the painkillers aren't conducive to ideas," he complained, "but I seem to have come up with a ton of stuff while discussing it with Blaine just now."

A term jumped to the forefront of Dave's mind. "Wow. Nice bit of _Blainestorming_ there, guys," he grinned.

Blaine scrunched his eyes shut in mild annoyance and sighed. "Damnit," he hissed. "I almost said it myself, and you _beat me to it!_" he chuckled.

Trent dived into the conversation. "Guys, I think we've got a definition," he beamed. "'Blainestorming: the pursuit of the perfect number for a musical or show choir competition'," he giggled.

Kurt pointed to Trent triumphantly. "That one's going into UrbanDictionary, I guarantee it!" he exclaimed, to the laughter of the group.

"I suppose you'll be going over the numbers with Rachel once you've fleshed them out?" suggested Blaine.

"Or Mercedes," proposed Kurt. "Hell, probably Dave too."

Blaine almost did a spit take. "Wait, Dave can sing?" he spluttered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Oh, Blaine. _"That'll be one of those things you screened out, then, huh?" he smirked, an accusatory eyebrow raised.

Blaine found himself slack-jawed from the shock. "My god, what was _wrong_ with me? I missed that?" he gasped. "What's he like?"

"He's freakin' awesome," gushed Kurt. "I swear, if it comes down to it, I will drag him _bodily_ into the auditorium to audition for New Directions," he insisted.

"Wow. If he's that determined, Dave, you must be amazing," noted Blaine in respect.

Dave shook his head, mildly dismayed. "Holy crap. No freakin' pressure then, huh?" he whined.

"Oh, _come on_," rebuked Kurt. "You can handle the pressure, you've _faced down a gunman_!"

Blaine's jaw drooped again. "He's done _what?_" he blurted.

"Yeah! The guy who shot me? Santana's rescue? Remember?" urged Kurt.

Trent piped up. "Uh. Kurt, you might wanna fill us in, I think you may have missed the finer details," he explained.

"He didn't tell you?" uttered Dave, astounded.

Blaine shrugged. "All we know is, you organized a group to go fetch Santana and her stuff from the Heights," he revealed.

Dave facepalmed. "Holy crap! Kurt, you missed out on... everything!" he spluttered. "Fill them in, babe."

Kurt didn't need any encouragement. "It was amazing!" he babbled excitedly. "Dave's banging on their front door ready to give them hell, he fronts up to Santana's dad, next thing I know there's this noise and _ow my arm_," he observed. "I've been _shot!_ Dave's just right in there, just barges in and runs upstairs to take out the gunman. I'm seeing stars by this point because _ow my freakin' arm_," he chuckled, "and there's another gunshot. Brittany goes down - and Santana... freakin'... _loses it_. By now Dave's upstairs, having disarmed the gunman - seriously, _took on an armed gunman empty-handed_," he emphasized proudly, "and he's beating the living crap out of him cos he's so mad at him for shooting me."

"That's how my knuckles are kinda grazed," explained Dave. "I went kinda nuts on his face. Then I turfed him out the window."

"Oh _gaga_, you should have seen Santana," continued Kurt. "She flew at him and picked up where Dave left off. She went _psycho_ on the guy."

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, that guy's gonna be missing his teeth about now, I bet," he grinned.

Kurt picked up the story, his enthusiasm and excitement building. "Meanwhile my dad, Dave's dad, Azimio, Finn and Noah are all holding back the rest of the household as the other members of New Directions are strip mining Santana's bedroom and taking it out to the cars. We were a freakin' _army_ out there," he cried. "It was incredible!"

Dave picked up from Kurt. "Then I come charging out of the house while Tana's giving this guy hell and screeching a torrent of Spanish expletives at him, cos I'm freaking out about Kurt. I hear he's in one of the cars, and then I hear Brittany's gone down too so I'm nearly panicking about him. My heart's hammering in my chest. I almost fainted when I saw him with this makeshift bandage over his arm, all bloodied and stuff."

Kurt grinned. "Then he saw the actual wound and teased me about it being 'such a tiny little scratch'," he recounted, throwing Dave a glare.

Dave put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I swear, it was the relief talking!" he protested.

"Yeah, I nearly showed you what a _little scratch_ felt like," snarled Kurt with a smirk.

"So yeah, Santana's staying with us now," added Dave. "Hell, she's even talking about changing her name. Something less Hispanic? Which is kinda cool - distances herself from her folks that bit more," he enthused. His eyes settled on Trent's unexpectedly disquieted expression.

"What's up, Trent?" asked Dave. "You look kinda unsettled."

Trent struggled to make eye contact as he explained his unease. "I guess I'm not entirely comfortable with..." He paused. "Well, maybe it's just the phrasing," he ventured, "but some of the things you've said kinda come off a little... prejudiced against latinos."

Dave was knocked sideways by the implication. "I... really?" he stammered. "Wow, that's..." He found himself absolutely lost for words. He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I guess I've put _something_ badly, then," he concluded, "cos I don't have anything against them. Or blacks, whites, asians... hell, half the time I look straight past the race and it doesn't even register. My _best friend_ is black, and occasionally I even have to remind myself. If anything, I'm down on racists myself. Well, bigots in general, really. I think that kinda comes with the being gay," he suggested.

Trent countered the assertion. "Oh, that doesn't follow," he insisted. "History's seen its fair share of bigoted gays too, we just don't talk about them."

This was news to Dave. "Wow, I had no idea. Hey Kurt, we should cover that in PFFLAG," he observed.

Kurt didn't warm to the suggestion. "Really? We want people to feel okay about themselves, not _worse_, Dave," he explained.

"Well, yeah, that's kinda my point," elaborated Dave. "If gay people are just as flawed as everyone else, that kinda makes them _just as normal_."

The point hit home. "Hm," pondered Kurt. "You might have a point."

Dave continued his defense. "So yeah, I'm not down on anyone by race, I'm just mad at the Lopez bunch," he explained. "Hell, they give their own race a bad name," he noted sardonically.

"I wonder how much of their behavior comes down to their surroundings?" theorized Kurt. "Lima Heights Adjacent isn't exactly Pleasantville."

"That doesn't really excuse it, though, does it?" refuted Dave.

"Hmm... I guess it's a little harder to judge without being in their shoes," suggested Kurt. "You don't know what their lives are like. They probably just need to be educated, Dave - just like you did."

"Yeah, but I never shot anyone," asserted Dave.

"You never lived in the Heights," rebuked Kurt. "From what Santana says, it's a survival tactic out that way."

Dave paused. "Jesus," he murmured. "There but for the grace of god..." His thoughts drifted to the road not traveled.

Kurt noticed the haunted expression settling upon Dave's face. "Dave, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I just realized how lucky we've been," he replied quietly. "You and me both, Kurt. Your dad took it well when you came out. So did my folks. Santana's story could so easily have been ours," he observed, trying to imagine how he'd have coped himself if things had unraveled for him.

"How's she doing?" asked Kurt, trying to shift Dave's thoughts on to... well, _anything_ else.

Dave was shaken from his pondering. "She'll be out of hospital in a day or so," he explained. "They've checked her out. Amazingly, just a broken rib and arm. She'll be back to her old self soon enough."

"And Brittany?" asked Kurt.

"Once the bullet wound heals, that's it. She'll probably recover more quickly than Tana."

"Can't come soon enough," sighed Kurt. "I'd like to leave that little episode behind us."

"I dunno," mused Dave. "If it makes me seem a little tougher, I'm willing to let the memories linger."

"Gotta keep up a little of that jock persona, huh?" smiled Blaine jovially.

"Well, not really that, to be honest," shrugged Dave. "I just figure that if people think I'm too tough to go up against, they won't try to beat the crap out of me for being out."

Kurt balked a little. "You think they will?" he asked.

"I'm sure of it," sighed Dave. "C'mon, Kurt, you know what the puckheads are like. Besides, if my reputation's scary enough, they'll leave you alone too." He looked Kurt in the eyes. "I want you to _always_ feel protected," he affirmed in a gentle tone.

Once again, Kurt was spellbound. "You're really brave, you know that?" he whispered dreamily.

"Nah," smiled Dave. "I'm just me."

"Maybe they're one and the same," suggested Kurt. "'Be brave, be Dave', right?"

"Oh, I like that," noted Blaine approvingly.

"Dave's friend Azimio came up with it," clarified Kurt. "I have a feeling it might end up being the slogan for PFFLAG."

Dave shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh man, that's taking it _too_ far," he insisted.

"I dunno, Dave," ventured Kurt. "I think all three of us are impressed with your bravery. We're all friends here. All of us, Dave," he emphasized.

"And we're just a phone call away, too," observed Trent, before he realized there may be one link missing. "Wait, Blaine - have you got each other's numbers?" he asked.

"If I'd had his, I'd probably have deleted it in a fit of pique by now," winced Blaine.

Trent chuckled. "I'll text it to you," he replied.

"Thanks, sugar," smiled Blaine.

Kurt bristled mirthfully. "You never called _me_ sugar," he pouted playfully.

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, you'll have to rely on someone else for that now, huh?" he gestured toward Dave. His phone announced a new message from Trent. "Ah, got it. I'll text you, Dave, then you can save the number in your phone," he explained.

"Sweet. Thanks, Blaine," nodded Dave. Before long, the message had arrived. Dave read it.

"...You're fucking kidding me?" he chortled.

"What?" asked Kurt. Dave turned his phone to the other three to reveal the contents of the message. One word.

-COURAGE-

Kurt and Trent both burst out laughing. Blaine grinned. "C'mon, you didn't see that coming?" he chuckled as Dave looked down, still grinning, and shook his head in resignation.

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by - Dave having made new friends of both Trent and Blaine, anecdotes bouncing between them almost effortlessly, and a sense of kinship forming between the two couples. Between the humor and Kurt's unfettered tactility with Dave, the evening seemed to surpass their bravest hopes: Kurt and Dave were a couple, _in public_. Blaine was happy for both of them, and even threw his support behind them. They'd even made a new friend in Trent, which gave Dave someone to call on when things became strained with Kurt. He couldn't put that kind of stuff on Z, it just wouldn't have been fair. And he couldn't help but suspect that 'Cedes would be inclined to take Kurt's side in things. Now he had someone who'd hear his own, and he was determined to be there for Trent in exactly the same way.

As Dave drove Kurt home after the date, Michael Bublé filled the car from the CD player, and briefly seemed to sum up the moment perfectly. Dave couldn't help but sing along.

_Stars when you shine  
><em>_You know how I feel  
><em>_Scent of the pine  
><em>_You know how I feel  
><em>_Oh, freedom is mine!  
><em>_And I know how I feel  
><em>_It's a new dawn  
><em>_It's a new day  
><em>_It's a new life... huh!_

_It's a new dawn  
><em>_It's a new day  
><em>_It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn!  
><em>_It's a new day!  
><em>_It's a new life!  
><em>_It's a new life, for me!_

_And I'm feeling... good._

* * *

><p><strong>(I was planning on covering the KarofskyHummel-Hudson gathering here too, but the chapter just got too damn big so it'll have to wait. As ever, I look forward to the reviews... ;) -Lemm)**


	12. And Carry A Big Stick

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I could at least borrow it, I'd pin a note to it reading "MEMO: make Max Adler a regular" and send it back to Ryan Murphy. Ho hum.)_

_Argh, this took far too long. And once again, there's a huge chunk of fluff. Still, at least I advance the plot a bit. And there's a surprise in here too._

_WARNING: there's a handful of racial slurs, solely used to spotlight the term "fag" and how easily it gets thrown around. Anything more than that would be spoileriffic, so without further ado..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: ...And Carry A Big Stick<strong>

"Good to see you again, Burt. And you, Carole."

Paul and Melinda welcomed the four guests into his home: the invitation had been extended to Finn as an acknowledgment that Dave had been considerate enough to come out to the whole household to shield them from ever having to keep Dave's sexuality secret from each other, and they'd all taken so well to out-of-the-closet Dave that they were intrigued to witness Boyfriend Dave firsthand to see how he acquitted himself. Carole and Melinda shared a hug, Burt and Paul shared a firm and earnest handshake and Dave strolled in with quite a spring in his step.

"Sweet, the in-laws are here!" observed Dave with a cheeky grin, to the amusement of the Hummel-Hudsons.

"Slow down, ham hock! You haven't even put a ring on it yet," chided Kurt playfully, flicking his left hand up and pointing to the ring finger with his right, mirroring the Single Ladies stance. Finn and Dave both recognized it and chuckled.

"Oh, give it time," trilled Dave, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him tenderly.

"I might have mentioned this already," noted Finn, "but you guys look like you were _always_ meant to be together."

"Yeah, we're hearing that a lot," chirped Kurt cheerfully.

"Need a hand getting the drinks, Paul?" asked Burt, nodding pointedly toward the kitchen. Paul saw the look on Burt's face and realized he needed a word in private.

"Sure, thanks," he nodded. "Come on through."

Once they'd reached the kitchen, Paul got straight to the point. "Something troubling you, Burt?" he asked as he retrieved the wine and soft drinks.

"Actually, I wanted to ask how you're handling all this," sighed Burt, betraying his struggle to tackle issues of intimacy with his son.

"Honestly?" replied Paul. "I'm delighted. It's such a relief to see Dave so happy again after all this time. And Kurt's a wonderful young man. He's a real credit to you, Burt," he smiled.

"Thanks, Paul," smiled Burt, caught off guard by the unexpected compliment. "Yeah, I like to think I've raised him pretty well, but... I dunno," he sighed. "I just wish I could really be there for him when..."

Paul could see the point forming already. "You have no idea how to have The Talk with him, do you?" he observed with a wry smile.

Burt let out a long sigh. "I really, _really_ thought I was a better man than this," he admitted, his shoulders sagging. "I can't help feeling I'm letting him down."

"Oh, Burt, you shouldn't worry," smiled Paul, clapping an arm around Burt's shoulders. "Look at him! He's having the time of his life out there, and you should have seen how thrilled he was at the idea of our two families spending more time together. I'm telling you, Burt," he grinned. "All you have to do is be there for them. Let them worry about the... intimacy stuff," he shrugged, hesitating slightly over the term. "They'll probably be able to work it out better without our interference," he chuckled.

A smile grew across Burt's face as he realized Paul shared his difficulties with the issue of gay intimacy. He understood now that it didn't diminish his love for Kurt at all, and it was fine to be a little unsettled by it. "I got this all backward, didn't I?" he chuckled. "I'm not letting him down at all."

"Absolutely not," assured Paul. "In fact, just by being here, you've probably made his night."

Burt's smile broadened at the thought. Simply by getting to know the Karofskys better, he was making Kurt happier. It all seemed so easy. _Then again, why shouldn't it be? After the year they've both had, I guess they both deserve some happiness._

"And as for the, uh... other bits?" added Paul, dodging the words _intimacy_ and _sex_ like they were red hot coals. "I get the feeling PFFLAG will help us both out there."

"Damn, I'd almost forgotten," chuckled Burt, shaking his head. "And to think, it was probably prepping for that which brought them together in the first place."

"Sounds like it's helped a lot already," grinned Paul.

"I'll say," smiled Burt. "Man, they _do_ look happy together."

"We'd better bring the drinks in," observed Paul. "They'll wonder what's taking so long." They gathered up the drinks and made their way into the lounge.

While Burt and Paul had been trying to simultaneously raise _and_ dodge the subject of teenage intimacy and how best to approach it with their respective sons, Carole and Melinda had tackled it straight off. Dave and Kurt had already joined in; Finn was all too keen to steer clear of _that_ topic.

"I can't really see dad and I having _that_ conversation any time soon," grinned Dave.

"Lucky you," grimaced Kurt. "Take my advice: avoid it completely. Dad and I had a very brief, _very awkward_ discussion about it. There were pamphlets. It was awful. I briefly considered therapy," he wisecracked.

As Paul and Burt served the drinks, Dave piped up. "Hey dad," he grinned. "Kurt just mentioned how weird it was when he and Burt had The Talk, so uh... any time you wanna steer _way_ clear of that, that's fine by me."

Paul grinned back. "I was just about to let you off the hook myself, so I'd say that works out well," he agreed.

Dave took a chug of his Coke. "No JD, dad?" he joked.

"I think you and _Jack_ have had enough dalliances, if you don't mind, son," retorted Paul jovially.

Dave noticed Kurt's raised eyebrow. "It's kind of a jock thing," he explained. "It's amazing I've never ended up calling you at god-knows-what-hour smashed outta my mind professing my undying love for you by now!"

"Wow," drawled Kurt drily. "Truly, a _paragon_ of romance."

"Parody, more like," chuckled Dave. "Lucky I didn't have your number, huh?"

Kurt took the high ground. "Well, I can proudly declare I have _never_ been dru... oh. Wait," he winced, feeling the high ground crumble beneath him. "There was that time I threw up on Ms Pillsbury's shoes," he groaned.

Finn burst out laughing. "Man, I remember that!" he exclaimed. "And Rachel's party?" he noted.

"I'll have you know I was sober the whole time!" rebuked Kurt indignantly. "While Blaine and Rachel... _urgh_," he grimaced.

"Yeah, how could we forget the first time you had a _boy_ over?" recalled Burt pointedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, _dad_," he groaned. "I told you at the time, you had nothing to worry about. Now, if it'd been Dave..." he added mischievously.

Dave's shoulders sagged. "I am _never_ getting laid this side of 30, am I?" he lamented.

Kurt's eyebrows bounced upward again. "Don't be too sure, babe," he smirked, remembering the day they'd spent together. "After all, we must have come _way_ too close to... going further, the other day, what, at least three times?"

Dave's first reaction was major embarrassment, until he glanced at Burt, whose jaw had dropped. He suddenly felt _very_ nervous. "I should make it clear, we _totally didn't_ go there," he insisted to both Burt and Paul. "Kurt, are you _trying_ to get me killed?" he hissed.

Kurt turned to Burt to deflect the heat from Dave. "Dad, don't be mad at Dave. If anything, I was the one making all the moves," he explained. "I think your little boy's turning into a man," he observed.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll say. I was starting to think his hand had become surgically attached to my thigh!" he grinned.

"_Not_ my fault you're irresistible," smirked Kurt in mock indignation.

"Uh. You guys aren't gonna climb over the table to get to each other, are you?" suggested Finn, teasing them both.

"No way!" smirked Dave. "Burt's like _right there_, and I wanna live to at least 21."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll protect you," trilled Kurt sweetly.

"You _say_ that, but really?" countered Dave. "It kinda doesn't help when you're trying to pretty much set up camp in my pants!"

A moment passed, and Melinda suddenly stifled a laugh. Dave latched straight on to it. "Something you wanna share with the class, mom?" he grinned.

Melinda struggled to keep a straight face. "Not in polite company," she insisted finally.

Kurt and Finn both felt a punchline in the air with Dave's name on it. "Oh, this I _must_ hear!" urged Kurt, beaming.

"Me too, lets hear it!" added Finn, eagerly. Dave realized just too late that this could go badly for him.

Melinda grinned as she explained. "It just occurred to me... if Kurt sets up camp there..." She lost her battle with the giggles. "...he'll probably find there's a tent already pitched!" The giggles took her completely. Dave was utterly mortified, Finn covered his grin in shock, Carole and Kurt tried and failed to stifle their laughing fits and Paul merely shrugged, wearing a resigned smile that suggested Melinda was often prone to such humor.

Burt was a little uneasy at the nature of the punchline - especially the mention of... _that stuff_.

"Why? _Why_ did I ask?" wailed Dave, his face buried in his hands in embarrassment.

"I wasn't gonna say, son, but you insisted!" protested Melinda, contrite but still giggling.

"My mother, the _queen_ of inappropriate humor," sighed Dave exasperatedly.

Paul shrugged at Dave. "One of these days, son, you'll learn not to ask," he admonished with a smile.

"Melinda," gasped Kurt, recovering, "no matter what else is said tonight, know this: I absolutely _adore_ you!"

Melinda smiled at Kurt, slightly abashed. "Well, at least I've picked up one fan tonight. Burt," she added, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable; you look... well, positively _stricken_."

Burt nodded. "Yeah, I'm uh... still not totally at ease with the whole concept of... uh..." He found he simply didn't have the words. How to put it?

Carole found a term that fit well enough. "Boy on boy?" she suggested, smirking.

The term drew cringing from Finn and Burt. Kurt was surprised to see Dave wincing too.

"Okay, I expect the reaction I just saw from dad and Finn, but... Dave?" he challenged coquettishly. "You might wanna get over that soon, babe."

"Don't worry, Dave, take as long as you like," cautioned Burt humorously. "I'd be very happy with that."

"Hey!" snapped Kurt indignantly. "I wouldn't!"

"It's fine, Kurt," grinned Paul cheekily. "I trust you to break him in gently." He nudged Dave goadingly.

Dave's alarm at the idea of being _broken in_ was palpable. "Oh man," he grimaced. "I'm suddenly picturing myself lying back and thinking of... of..."

"Sports?" suggested Finn.

"Yeah, not sure if that'll help or not," replied Dave sceptically. "A whole bunch of guys, all wearing padded outfits and getting sweaty with each other?" Chuckles rippled around the table.

Kurt added some color to the visual. "Slamming hard into each other and trying to get their hands on the balls?" he suggested, an impish grin on his face.

Finn offered up an even more risqué comparison. "With quite a few of 'em tackling a..." He burst into laughter as he finished. "...tight end!" He fell into hysterics at the double entendre.

Kurt, of course, was lost; his knowledge of football terms didn't stretch far enough to get the reference. Dave and Paul, however, were in hysterics. Even Burt couldn't help but laugh, despite his "ooh, that smarts" expression. Carole covered her face with her hand, shaking her head, slightly mortified, but she, too, was fighting the giggles.

"Son, I like your style!" chuckled Melinda, reaching a hand over to Finn, who high-fived her.

"Oh, don't encourage him!" chuckled Carole as she slapped Finn on the arm.

Dave fought back his laughter for Kurt, who'd missed the point completely. "Just to keep Kurt in on the joke... 'tight end' is an actual position on the field," he explained, trying to hold back his giggles.

Kurt's jaw dropped. "What?" he spluttered. "That's an actual position?" he chortled.

"Not even kidding, bro," confirmed Finn.

Kurt found himself besieged by a laughing fit once again. "Oh Gaga, that's beautiful! Too... too many freakin' punchlines!" he gasped in hysterics. "Oh... my ribs... I can't breathe..."

"I'll go bring out the first course while the boys calm down," Melinda nodded to Carole.

"Here, I'll give you a hand," replied Carole as she followed Melinda to the kitchen.

"God, look at them," observed Carole as Melinda retrieved the soup bowls. "You must be so happy for Dave."

"Oh, I'm overjoyed," confirmed Melinda warmly. "This year's been so tough on him, and only now he's out do I understand what he must have been going through. Kurt was already out when you got together with Burt, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he's such a sweet kid?" explained Carole. "Honestly, I'm proud to be his stepmom. And I'm so thrilled we get along so well."

Melinda smiled. "He helped David out a lot, didn't he?" she noted.

"Well, helped him _come out_, mostly," grinned Carole.

Melinda chuckled. "Dear god, you're just as bad as me!" she observed.

"Lets say 'just as _good_', huh?" suggested Carole. "Although I don't think I've ever made Finn want to curl up and die by wisecracking about his sex life in public!" she chuckled.

Melinda paused briefly. "Ooh. I feel a _dare_ coming on," she ventured.

Carole turned down the invitation flat. "Not on your life!" she laughed. "I don't have your nerve."

"Oh, I'm sure we can do something about that eventually," smirked Melinda.

"Not tonight, Mel," insisted Carole. "I can imagine poor Burt dying of shame!"

"That's why I said _eventually_," explained Melinda. "There's plenty of time!"

Carole shook her head, chuckling. "You are _incorrigible_!" she chortled. "C'mon, lemme help you dish up the... good god, that smells good," she gasped as the scent of an amazing soup hit her.

"Cooking's kinda my big thing," confessed Melinda. "I should slip you a few of my secret muffin recipes. I swear, if we get David on the subject, he'll never shut up!"

Carole was delighted at the offer. "Oh, Mel, that'd be wonderful, thanks!" she smiled.

"My pleasure, Carole," nodded Melinda. "Shall we serve?"

The two mothers dished up the soup and rolls and took their seats. Kurt had settled again, and he and Dave were making puppy-dog eyes at each other across the table, and Paul and Burt once again found themselves remarking on how good they looked together. Slowly but surely, they seemed to be putting to rest any concerns Burt and Paul had about how serious they were.

"Mmmm," hummed Finn contentedly as he tucked into the soup. "Mom, this is as good as yours," he noted tactfully, knowing not to call someone else's cooking better.

Carole was happy to admit defeat, however. "It's okay, son, even _I'll_ admit she can cook me into the middle of next week," she nodded, smiling to Melinda.

Finn was in a playful mood, and felt comfortable enough with Melinda to engage in banter. "Great food, awesome waitress, amazing value! I'd eat here again," he grinned. Carole didn't see the funny side, and slapped Finn on the back of the head.

Melinda took the compliment merrily in her stride. "I'd better have those five stars, Egon, or there'll be _murder_," she snarled mirthfully, feigning a glare. They both chuckled.

Finn's playful mood persisted, and he turned to Dave. "So Dave, what's this I hear about you having a thing for Johnny Depp?" he smirked.

Dave felt mortified once again. "You _told_ them about that?" he gasped to Kurt, horrified.

"I'm sorry!" winced Kurt apologetically. "They were teasing me about my thing for Jake." Dave sighed and rolled his eyes. _Jake freakin' Gyllenhaal..._

"Oh, _that's_ why you loved all four Pirates of the Caribbean movies so much!" chortled Paul, suddenly seeing the pattern in Dave's movie habits.

"That's not the only reason!" protested Dave. "It's a pirate thing. Pirates are totally badass. I love those guys," he explained.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Dave. "I may have to find a Capt. Jack Sparrow outfit," he smirked. Dave struggled not to choke on his soup at the idea.

Burt looked at Kurt with his well-practiced combination of concern and amusement. "I think he's into you enough already, son!" he noted.

"True, but... it sure can't hurt," trilled Kurt coquettishly.

"And once again, we're back to the gag about Kurt being my _first mate_," grunted Dave, resigning himself to the inevitable punchline.

The table resounded with laughter - even Burt couldn't help but laugh along. "Where did _that_ come from?" giggled Melinda.

Dave let out a loud grunt. "Santana," he sighed. "In front of Kurt. And Z!" he growled. "If she hadn't been in her hospital bed, I'd have _strangled_ her!"

Melinda's eyes lit up. "Oh, I'm looking forward to getting to know this girl a lot better!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Dave let it wash over him. "Well, for what it's worth, the feeling's mutual," he observed. "She's really looking forward to coming here. Hell, she's even talking about changing her name and asking you to adopt her!"

Kurt recalled their discussion at Santana's bedside. "Oh yeah," he remembered. "The Samantha Karofsky thing."

Finn's jaw dropped. "_Samantha Karofsky?_" he blurted. "What, really?" Paul and Melinda were just as surprised; Dave and Kurt hadn't told anyone else.

Kurt realized that just too late. "Oh," he mumbled, uncertain to proceed.

Dave jumped in. "Yeah, she wants to really become a part of the family, not just live here," he explained.

"Well, I have to admit," replied Melinda, "I did get all maternal with her when she was in bits about her girlfriend's injuries."

Paul had his reservations about Santana abandoning her family entirely. "She really wants to cut all ties with her past?" he queried. "Sure that's a good idea?"

"From the few times we've talked about her family, it sounds like there's never really been that much of a bond," explained Dave. "It's always been kinda... harsh, I guess. And after the way they attacked her, I don't think she'll ever want to be a part of their family again, and it's pretty clear they'll never want her back." It seemed a hard argument to refute, and Dave had another point to seal the deal. "And the way you guys dropped everything to come to her rescue and gave her a place to live without any hesitation? She loves you guys already," he added.

Kurt added his voice to the argument. "Sounds like she's found the family she wants," he observed. "And let me tell you, she could do a _lot_ worse," he added.

Paul took the compliment with good grace. "That's very generous of you, Kurt," he smiled bashfully.

"Not at all," Kurt reassured Paul, "you absolutely deserve it. You've always been there for Dave. And you've always been so proud of him."

Dave's face fell a little at the mention of his father's pride. "That's one of the main reasons it hurt to know I'd let him down," he sighed sadly.

Paul placed a hand on Dave's forearm. "Those days are long behind you, son," he assured him gently.

"I never would have come so far without Kurt's help," insisted Dave earnestly.

Kurt reached out a hand to Dave. "You would, honey," he replied soothingly. "I just helped you along the way."

Dave reached over and took Kurt's outstretched hand. "I love you, Kurt," he sighed blissfully.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the look in Dave's eyes. "I love you too, Dave," he breathed.

Burt found the scene surprisingly moving, and it suddenly occurred to him why. "Man... Kurt, you remind me so much of your mother right now," he smiled. "You've been just as good for Dave as she was for me."

Dave smiled to Burt. "Turning a big boy into a grown gentleman, huh?" he suggested.

Kurt looked at Dave, once again seeing one of his insecurities. "Oh, Dave," he reassured him. "You were _always_ a gentleman. You just lost your way for a while."

The compliment caught Dave with his guard down, and he found his throat constricting as tears formed unbidden in his eyes. "Oh man," he choked. "After a week like this, you'd think I had no tears left." Paul placed a hand across the back of his son's neck to comfort him.

Dave's exposed emotions inflamed Kurt's own feelings, and his eyes began to redden. "You always will, Dave," he assured him huskily. "That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Carole and Melinda struggled to hold back their own tears, enchanted by the unquestionable affection shared by the two boys.

Finn found himself enthralled by their dedication to each other. "Dave," he ventured, "I get the feeling you and I really might end up being in-laws eventually."

The idea thrilled Dave. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure," he beamed.

A thought occurred to Finn. "Can you imagine Rachel and Santana sharing maid of honour duties?" he chuckled.

Dave's expression changed to mild dismay. "Oh crap, I didn't think of that!" he winced.

Kurt spluttered on his soup. "Oh, the wedding's just going to be _hellish,_" he gesticulated in playful melodrama. Laughter rippled across the table.

"How about as an early wedding present, we have them pumped full of happy drugs?" suggested Melinda playfully with a wink.

"Don't give us bad ideas, mom!" guffawed Dave.

"Ignore him! _We accept!_" cried Kurt jovially, to another chorus of laughter.

Over the course of the evening, Dave found himself amazed that the two families could ever have been at a point where they weren't so close. It had all happened so fast, and yet it seemed a lifetime ago that Burt had him pinned up against the wall in school. So much had happened since then - Dave's expulsion, his return and Kurt's subsequent flight to Dalton where he found Blaine, Santana's blackmail-driven formation of the Bully Whips and Kurt's return to McKinley, his breakdown and apology in front of Kurt, Kurt's incredible strength after being voted prom queen...

Prom.

One point he'd still left unaddressed. He'd run out on Kurt because Kurt had urged him to come out, and he hadn't been anywhere near ready. Now, though? Now he _was_ out. And he was with Kurt. And yet he still found himself dwelling on that moment. He owed Kurt a dance.

He wanted to find a way to fix that, somehow. He had an idea but... it just seemed too audacious. Too grand. Too many pieces to put together.

But maybe it was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>Dave's head had seemingly taken up permanent residence in the clouds. He had an amazing boyfriend, a fantastic family, a new sister - to all intents and purposes - any day now, friends he could count on, and even his boyfriend's family had put his past behind him and welcomed him with open arms. Everything felt amazing. Colours seemed deeper and richer, the sun seemed to shine brighter, and the sunset looked more beautiful this evening than he ever remembered it being.<p>

_I may just about be the happiest guy in the world,_ he mused. _After the horrible year I've had... oh man, this more than makes up for_ **whack**

_Why am I on the ground? What happ_**thump**_ow. Ow. Fuck. OW!_ Dave found himself suddenly disoriented and uncoordinated. Something hurt. Lots.

**thud**

_Stop! Ow, fuckin' __**stop!**_ Where was this pain coming from? _Ball. Curl up._ He balled himself up to attempt to protect himself. The hits kept on coming. **whack, thump, thump**

_Strike back. Somehow._ He looked around as best he could, and saw a target. He kicked a foot forward and upward. It landed in something soft. He heard a grunt. He had no idea what he'd made contact with.

**whack, whack**

_Ow foot OW._ He tried to look to his left and right to see where his assailant - assailants? Multiple? Must be more than one - were standing. He saw a leg.

He rolled and grabbed it, yanked it. Someone came crashing down on top of him. He still hadn't worked out who.

"Ow! Fuck..." He knew that voice. He... _oh, you __**asshole**_.

He grabbed Scott Cooper by the throat and threw a punch. It missed. His coordination was still off. Cooper broke free. **whack, thud, thump**

This wasn't going well. He realized now, since Cooper was involved, that they were using hockey sticks to beat him up. He wasn't going to get out of this in any decent shape. _Just when everything was going well,_ he figured. _My luck had to run out sometime, I supp-_

His train of thought was stilled by someone hollering his initials, almost as a battle cry. The sound was getting closer. Suddenly a blur of gray and... black? Dark brown? A blur, anyway. It flew past his field of vision, and took down at least one assailant.

One of those _fucking_ puckhead bastards.

He gathered his wits as they dropped their guard to refocus on their new opponent. He managed to grab a hockey stick that had fallen to the ground, and jabbed it with all his might at... someone.

It made contact with bone. "Argh!" He looked over. One of the hockey players he didn't recognize was cradling his elbow. _Not bad._

He surveyed the battle scene, and recognized his rescuer.

Azimio. _Oh man. You fucking legend._

He managed to stand up, but the nerve endings in his right foot shrieked a warning to his brain. He cried out in pain and took the weight off it. He aimed an underswing at Cooper as Azimio took on the two other guys. It made contact.

Right between the legs. Bullseye.

Cooper went down like a sack of potatoes, clutching his groin in agony. He was out of the fight. Azimio was getting his ass handed to him; the two guys kept him permanently off his guard. Dave intervened.

**thump**

Right in the face. Broken nose, for sure. The unnamed puckhead backed off, howling in pain. Cooper was staggering back to the car they'd jumped out of, clearly still suffering from the blow. Dave couldn't help but feel a grim satisfaction from that. Now there was only one puckhead; three had retreated, one from the kick to the guts Dave had delivered early on, the other from the broken nose and Cooper from the crotch shot. This remaining one was the guy Azimio had tackled to the ground. He didn't seem as willing to give up so easily.

Until he found himself confronted by two angry jocks who were bigger than him. He knew when to quit, grabbed his stick and ran for the car. It was over.

But Azimio and Dave had really suffered for it. Dave forgot himself and placed his weight back on his damaged foot, and howled in pain when his nerve endings bellowed out another warning.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Azimio.

Dave tried to recall the sequence of events. He'd been knocked to the floor before he even knew what was going on. "I... I dunno," he admitted. "I uh... they just attacked me. Out of nowhere."

"All four of 'em? Against just you? Armed with fuckin' _hockey sticks_?" Azimio was furious.

"Jesus," blurted Dave. There was a name for this. This thing he'd always expected until recently, when things started to go really well. This thing they do to gay people.

"Welcome to Laramie," he grunted angrily.

"Not quite, bro," assured Azimio. "You got friends around to help you. And you ain't tied to a fence and left for dead. You ain't no Matthew Shepherd."

Dave was shocked at Azimio's reference to the infamous killing. He was amazed he even got the reference to the town name. "Wait," he drawled. "How d'you know about Matthew Shepherd?"

"Figured if my best friend was out, I'd better start doin' some research," he shrugged. "I watched The Laramie Project. Man, that was some bad shit," he sighed.

"No kidding," agreed Dave. "There were parts of it where I was in fuckin' floods, man. And don't go tellin' anyone that, okay?" he smirked.

"I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me," smiled Azimio.

Dave blinked. _You got all weepy over that? Dude, who __**are**_ _you?_ "Wait. You? Cried over The Laramie Project?"

Azimio shrugged. "Kept thinkin', 'what if it was my boy Dave? How would I feel if he'd been be-'"

The thought stopped him dead in his tracks.

"That... that just happened..."

Dave's blood ran cold. "If you hadn't been here..."

"They'd have... oh jesus..." They both found themselves unable to string a complete sentence together. The horror of the situation descended upon then in full. Dave could have been killed.

Another thought occurred to Dave. It could have been... not him.

"They could have got Kurt," he croaked, his eyes stinging with angry tears.

"We gotta stop this _now_," growled Azimio. "We gotta get to Bieste, Figgins, Sylvester, we gotta make them enforce the PFFLAG-or-bust thing and then bring it to the team. We gotta put this right!"

Dave swallowed down his anger. "We will, man," he nodded. "We will. But first... the police. We gotta get those assholes punished. They were trying to fucking _kill_ me_._ They can't get away with that."

Dave paused.

"Holy shit. Out for a week and I'm already the victim of a hate crime. Is that a record?" he chuckled humorlessly.

Azimio wasn't laughing. He felt sickened by the pack mentality of the puckheads. "We gotta be better than this," he grunted. "You wanted me to talk 'em into joinin' PFFLAG? If it comes down to it, I'll fuckin' _force_ them to."

Dave nodded. "Thanks, bro," he smiled. "You always seem to come through for me."

"Maybe," smiled Azimio. He called the cops and an ambulance. Dave's foot needed attention, and their shared battle scars were numerous.

"How's your foot, man?" asked Azimio.

"Think one of my toes might be broken," sighed Dave. "I stood on it properly twice and it fuckin' killed me both times, but if I put all the weight on my heel..."

"Cool," noted Azimio. "Broken toe ain't so bad." He noticed something running down his face; mistaking it for sweat, he rubbed his hand across his forehead, only to do a double take when he rubbed the wetness off his hand on to his top. It turned out to be blood tricking down from a cut on his scalp.

"Oh man," he grunted, surveying his injuries. "Cut lip, nosebleed, black eye, bruises all over... broken toe... looks like my head's all cut up too... 'zit always gonna be like this, man?" he groaned.

"Hope not," grunted Dave. "Still, makes life interesting, if nothing else. Besides... chicks dig the scars, right?" he grinned, bumping his shoulder against Azimio's.

Azimio smiled. "Kurt ain't no chick, DK. I can't see him bein' too happy about his guy gettin' bashed around, huh?" he observed.

Dave paused in thought, and let out a groan. "I've got this feeling he'll start busting out the face cream and foundation," he moaned.

Azimio pictured Dave getting a full makeover from Kurt and burst out laughing, earning him a skunk-eye from Dave as they waited for the ambulance.

* * *

><p>"Most of you probably have some idea why I've invited you here, right?"<p>

Dave sat in his parents' lounge, his foot in plaster, all of his teammates sitting in various places around the room. Most of them already knew, either from him coming out to them directly or revealing it to New Directions, that he was gay. The rest had only heard rumors, and figured they were about to hear confirmation of it.

"This about you being _gay_, Karofsky?" asked Baines pointedly, trying to make a thing of it, which it just... wasn't, really.

"Not _just_ that," replied Dave, undaunted. Saying it didn't even seem scary now. There were other things to be scared of, and these guys needed to understand that. Nonetheless, the confirmation that Dave was, in fact, indisputably gay sent a frisson of shock around the room.

"Holy shit, it's true?" gasped Foley.

"Man, you fuckers are slow on the uptake, you know that?" chuckled Azimio, shaking his head as though it was barely a consideration.

A few who weren't in on the gossip looked aghast at the revelation - Strando in particular seemed horrified, but Baines, Brake and Foley seemed far from accepting of the situation themselves. "This is bullshit, man," barked Brake. "You're tellin' us we got a _fag_ on our team."

Dave fixed Brake with an icy glare. "Yeah, lets throw terms like that around, that's helpful," he started.

"Fuck you, bitch, I-"

"_I'm not finished!_" bellowed Dave. Silence blanketed the room like thick black smoke.

"If you're gonna throw that term around, you're gonna have to do 'em all," he continued. "You have to turn to Azimio and call him a _nigger_. Turn to Chang and call him a _gook_. Look Puck in the eye and call him a _kike_," he spat, pouring all the vitriol he could into each term, even though each one made his stomach lurch. "You have to stand over Artie and call him a _four-eyed cripple_."

The silence in the room beyond Dave's tirade was almost suffocating. They were all waiting for a reaction from Azimio, Puck and Artie - but it would never come. Dave had arranged this outburst between them, knowing that the F word was certain to rear its ugly head, to put the word under a spotlight and show exactly how offensive it was. He wasn't done yet, either - he still had one more bomb to drop.

"Also, I took the liberty of getting hold of Becky Jackson's number. You have to phone her up, and call her a _retard_."

Brake blanched at the notion. Foley and Baines, too, looked appalled. The word 'fag' seemed to come so easily to them that it had never seemed so... _venomous_.

Moritz chimed in. "Does he need to call me a dago, too?" he suggested drily.

"Hell yeah," nodded Dave. "One in, _all_ in."

Brake looked around the room. "You're not gonna let him get away with-?"

Azimio cut him off. "You ain't called me a _nigger_ yet," he drawled, his tone one of impatience. His face said something entirely different. _Go on. Use that word against me. I fuckin' dare you, asshole._

Puck and Artie, too, were glaring at Brake like he was about to burst into a chorus of derogatory slurs. Moritz took their side. "Go on," he taunted Brake. "Call me a fuckin' dago. See how that goes down for you."

Brake took the smart path and backed down. "I don't want any trouble, guys," he urged, his hands up in front of himself defensively.

"Really? So... what did you call me?" challenged Dave.

Brake retreated further. "I'm not using that word again," he asserted meekly. It almost came off as a plea, like he wanted to be absolved of the duty of saying it.

"That's okay, then," nodded Dave. Foley and Baines, too, remained quiet. Strando still looked at Dave like he was somehow wrong. Weird. _Sick._

But he kept his mouth shut.

"Like I said, it's not _just_ about that," continued Dave, picking up from his earlier point. "After what happened to me and Z - especially what could have happened if Z hadn't turned up - it's obvious something needs to change. And sometimes the only way to get people to listen is to sit them down and make them."

Sam took up Dave's point. "We came up with a plan to make people realize how much harm they were doing, and why what they were doing was wrong," he explained. "We've already spoken to Coach Bieste, Principal Figgins, even Coach Sylvester, and they're all behind us."

Strando was deeply suspicious. "What the hell have you guys got in store?" he asked, deeply suspicious of their big idea even though he hadn't heard it.

"Every McKinley High student who wants to be in a sports team, be it football, hockey, whatever, has to join the newly-formed McKinley PFFLAG chapter too," explained Finn. "No PFFLAG, no sports."

The room was scattered with blank looks. "Parents, Family and Friends of Lesbians and Gays," explained Azimio. "It's a support group."

Foley's jaw dropped. "Jesus," he blurted. "That's pretty fuckin' hardcore."

"Fuck that bullshit!" barked Strando. "I didn't sign up to the Titans just so I could hang out with a bunch of pansy-ass fags!"

Dave stared at him for a few seconds in silence, and saw an opportunity to enact the second part of his plan: single out one other team member to show them how it felt to be picked on for something that's not your fault. "Oh, that's rich," he noted sardonically. "That's really fucking rich, coming from you. From _you,_ of all people."

Strando was caught off guard at this sudden attack. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Sat there with your Shirley Temple blondie girly curly hairdo and calling _me_ out for being gay?" snarked Dave. "Hell, you couldn't be any more of a girl if you tried. Even your boobs are bigger than some of the chicks in this school," he added harshly.

"Fuck you, man," snarled Strando.

"Thanks for the offer, ma'am, but you're not my type," quipped Dave. "Tell you what, Shirley, why don't you just sit there humming Somewhere Over The Rainbow to yourself while us guys talk this out, huh?"

The reference stung Strando, Dave could tell. "Don't call me fuckin' _Shirley_!" he barked.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Why so mad, babe? Your time of the month?" he quipped.

Strando was becoming more and more agitated. "Fuckin' _stop_ it!" he snapped, rising to his feet.

Dave kept needling him. "Or what?" he sneered. "You'll hit me with your handbag?"

Strando was starting to lose it. "I said _stop!_" he shouted.

Dave continued regardless, determined to keep pressing Strando's buttons until he got the point. "Hell, you're so girl-shaped you probably want a guy for yourself-"

Dave suddenly found himself pinned against a bookcase as a near-hysterical Strando launched himself at him. "Take it back! _Take it back_!" he hollered desperately, his expression seemingly one of combined rage, fear and... _what?_

Strando's breath was all over Dave's face, and Dave saw something in his eyes that threw him completely off guard. _Oh shit. Oh, __**fuck**__. Why didn't I see that? Why didn't I see it?_ He suddenly realized that the situation was a powder keg, and if he didn't do something drastic to take control of it immediately the consequences could be dire.

Dave whispered to him. "We need to talk in private. Just follow my lead, okay?" he urged quietly. He suddenly flipped himself and Strando around to pin him against the bookcase face first before pulling his arm behind his back. "Guys, give us a minute," he demanded for the benefit of the crowd. "I'm gonna put Strando back in his box. C'mon, bitch, you need to calm the fuck down," he play-acted, hoping they took the bait as he strong-armed Strando into the garage, anxious to get him out of the perplexed eyes of his teammates.

Once they'd made it to the garage, he released Strando. "Okay, they can't see or hear us now," he assured him. "We can relax."

Strando still had no idea what had happened. "What the fuck d'you want with me?" he cried.

The impact of the situation and the revelation that had just dawned on him finally struck him. "Jesus," he spluttered. "Strando, I... I didn't know, okay? I'm... shit, I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry," he pleaded, his voice thick with guilt.

Strando's confusion and alarm grew with each other. "What? Dude, what?" he begged.

"I recognized that look, man," insisted Dave emotionally. "Terror. Confusion. And _something else_. We were inches away there and you didn't know what the hell to feel," he explained in a tremulous tone.

Strando found himself suddenly frozen in place, too scared to react for fear of giving something away. _What. Dave. What the __**fuck**_ _are you getting at?_

Dave sought to reassure him that everything would work out. "Whatever happens in here?" he pointed out. "Nobody else finds out, I swear. Not unless you want them to. So you can tell me." _Shit. I can't push him too far, but I have to at least push him __**that**_ _far. And if... if that far __**is**_ _too far... oh crap. This could go so fuckin' wrong._

"Dude, what...?" babbled Strando, choking on the realisation, buckling a little, shaking his head so slightly it was barely perceptible. _Oh fuck, no. No, no, man, just fuckin' __**no**__, I... I can't tell you... I can't say __**that**__. You don't know this. You... oh fuck, you __**can't**__!_

Dave continued to chip away at Strando's wall. "Strando. _Chris_," he addressed, trying whatever it took to get a response. "I urge you to tell me. I'm fuckin' _beggin'_ you, man. I know what it's like to feel like you have to hide who you are, all the time, with nobody to stand by you. It doesn't have to be that way for you," he finished quietly, placing a hand on Strando's shoulder and seeking a gentle, reassuring tone, and yet feeling sure he'd missed the target. _Please, dude. I wanna help you here, but I can only reach so far. I need you to reach out to me. Please. __**Please**__, Chris._

Strando's resolve had started to waver. "D... Dave?" he ventured, giving Dave a pleading look, tears beginning to form. _Jesus. Dave... please... oh fuck, what do I do?_

Dave kept on going, trying whatever he could think of to assure Strando that all would be well. "I never had anyone to turn to. To stand up for me. You've got me, man," he assured him. "But you need to be able to say it out loud. I promise you, it helps." _Shit, I can see the fuckin' panic in his eyes. Dude. I beg you, don't run. Don't choke up, either. C'mon, man, I can get you through this, I promise you._

Strando began to unravel as a tear rolled down his cheek. "...Dave... I... oh god..." _If I say it, it makes it real. I don't want it to be real. Oh Jesus. I can barely fuckin' breathe._

Dave tried desperately to stabilize him. "Take your time, man," he guided soothingly. "Deep breaths. I uh... find that kinda helps a little. Feels less like you're drowning." _Oh, __**fuck**__. Now it sounds like I'm not being serious, and I totally am. He's gonna start hyperventilating any minute now. C'mon, dude. Seriously. Breathe deep._

Strando battled through a few deep shuddering breaths. "Dave, I..." he began, before falling apart completely. "I don't wanna be gay!" he wailed desolately as he burst into uncontrollable sobbing. _Oh Jesus, please, somebody help me. Please. What am I? What the fuck am I?_

Dave pulled him into a hug, and was vividly reminded of a moment he'd shared with someone else only recently.

"I know, Chris. I know," he whispered, as his own tears rolled out. "Neither did I," he confided. _You did it. Oh man, I'm so fuckin' proud of you. You did it, dude. First step's always the hardest, but I can help you with the rest. It's... holy crap. I've become Burt for him. This must be exactly what Burt went through. Can I carry all that? It doesn't feel like a lot... hell, maybe it __**wasn't**__. This isn't difficult. This... actually... isn't all that difficult... for me. Oh, Chris. You poor bastard._

Strando was inconsolable. "Oh god... I don't know what to do! I can't handle this!" he bawled. _Oh god... oh fuck, this is killing me. I can't... I can't ever take this back. I... Dave, help me. Please._

Dave tightened his grip on the helpless jock. "Oh man, you're _already_ handling it better than I did," he assured him. "And you've got support here, man. Not just me, the other guys are gonna stand by you too. If I have to, I'll fuckin' _make_ them," he insisted determinedly. "And PFFLAG can help you so fuckin' much," he added, hoping a spark of faith would catch. "It helped me, and look how far I've come. I used to be _just_ like you." _It's not as scary as it might feel right now, dude. C'mon, I totally have your back here._

Strando was still terrified of what coming out meant. "I'm scared, Dave... I'm so fuckin' scared," he wept tremulously. _I can't handle this alone. Please, Dave, just get me through this. I'll do whatever you want, just don't throw me to the fuckin' wolves._

"So was I," confided Dave. "I know exactly what you're going through, cos I've been there. The one thing I needed, more than anything, was just someone, _anyone_, to tell me things were gonna be okay and they were there for me. I didn't really have that. You do." _It's okay, dude. You're safe. Count on me. I won't let you down._

Strando latched on to this promise like it was his only lifeline. "You promise?" he pleaded. _You mean that. Jesus. You really do. Oh god, I think I'm gonna be okay. Dave's gonna fight for me. He's... he's gonna look out for me._

Dave pulled away to look Strando in the eye. "I swear it, buddy," he insisted, his gaze steady, his tone resolved.

Strando pulled Dave back into a tight hug, overwhelmed by his gratitude. _I'm gonna be okay. Holy shit, I might actually make it. With Dave on my side, I... I think I can tell the other guys. They accepted him. Maybe they'll accept me too._

They stood there for a while in a silent hug as Dave allowed Strando's emotions to settle, and Strando slowly but surely began to calm down.

"D'you... d'you want me to break it to 'em?" asked Dave eventually. "Like I said, I've got your back."

Strando took a little while to regain his composure, paused, and finally agreed. They went back into the house to face their teammates.

"Guys," said Dave steadily, "turns out there's two of us. And I swear to god, if _anyone_ has a problem with that," he added, his voice becoming hard and aggressive, "I will take _lumps_ out of them." He found himself fiercely protective of Strando, echoing Burt's stance at the tire shop.

Foley was alarmed at this sudden revelation. "Dude... you did _not_ just turn Strando," he demanded, agape.

Dave all but facepalmed at the idiocy. "Oh, for fuck's sake," he grunted. "_No, I didn't._ He was already gay, dumbass! That's why he freaked out at all the girly-girly accusations," he explained. "Poor bastard's in the same place I was in over half a year ago. Go easy on him, he's still struggling with this. He needs your support as much as I do." He paused. "Hell, probably more, to be honest," he added, after a moment. "At least I've made peace with it. He's still dealing."

Strando nodded. "I'm still kinda freakin' out about it," he sighed unsteadily. "Today's, like... the first time I've ever even admitted it to myself."

"And you still volunteered to tell us?" gasped Sam. "Shit. That takes a lot of bravery."

"Heh," grinned Azimio. "Be Brave, Be Dave, huh?" he nodded to Dave, who rolled his eyes and shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Holy crap," chuckled Finn. "We could even use that as a slogan for the whole campaign."

_Well, duh, Finn, that's Z's whole idea._ "C'mon, I am _not_ the poster boy for this!" guffawed Dave.

Strando surveyed Dave for a moment. "We could do a fuck of a lot worse, man," he smiled.

Dave shook his head again, smiling. "Kurt's gonna kill me for taking this away from him," he chuckled.

"You kidding?" grinned Finn. "You know Kurt. He'd see it as a freakin' _triumph_."

"Besides," noted Puck, "you're practically a focal point for it all. You were the first jock to come out - no offense, Strando," he grinned. Strando nodded with a smile. "You led the charge at the Heights to rescue Santana, you were the one the puckheads attacked, you're the boyfriend of the _most flamboyant kid in the school_," he grinned. "It all revolves around you, man."

"The only thing missing is you in Glee club," chuckled Artie.

Dave raised an eyebrow at Artie. "Yeah, I see what you did there," he scoffed.

"C'mon, man," goaded Finn. "New Directions are badass now, you wanna be part of that!"

Dave's eyebrows shot up. "_Really?_" he challenged sardonically, smirking.

"Totally, dude, we kicked ass!" added Puck. "You remember what we did, right? These guys don't know, you should tell 'em."

Dave sighed, but recounted the events of the evening. Azimio and the others made a point of him facing down Ramón under a hail of bullets while Dave played it down - which worked far better than they hoped, as it came off as Dave being humble about it. Those among them who hadn't participated were stunned into silence. It did make New Directions sound like a force to be reckoned with.

"And what have the Titans done except toss kids in dumpsters and dish out slushie facials?" pointed out Finn for comparison. The point was clearly received - in the face of constant pressure, New Directions had shown far more backbone than they'd ever been given credit for.

Azimio suddenly realized something. "Hey DK," he said. "I just noticed. You were talkin' 'bout New Directions and sayin' _us_ the whole time!"

Dave paused. "Uh..." he started.

"So you _are_ one of 'em now, huh?" teased Azimio.

"You were there, too, dude," retorted Dave with a grin. "Are _you_ one of them?"

"I'm not the one they're all askin' for," chuckled Azimio.

Dave hung his head and guffawed. "Everybody seems to want me to join," he sighed finally, shaking his head. He looked up, and smiled. "Y'know what? I think I might. They sound pretty dangerous. I'd hate to cross them," he grinned.

"Way to go, man!" cheered Azimio, slapping Dave across the back.

"Rachel's gonna go berserk," chuckled Finn. Dave shoulders sagged and he shook his head again. _Jesus, what am I letting myself in for here?_

"Honestly, who here would have picked Dave as the unifying force between the Titans and the Gleeks?" grinned Artie.

Strando let out a belly laugh. "Who'd have picked _anyone_, seriously?" he chortled. "The two of us coming together? Really, who'd have ever seen that coming?"

"Oh, it's hardly me," shrugged Dave with a smile. "If anything, it's PFFLAG - both of us are signing up, after all." He paused. "Wait, we never actually settled that," he noted. "Does anyone want out?"

"Dude, really?" asked Finn.

"I'm not gonna force them into this," insisted Dave. "I know what you said, Z," he noted, recalling Azimio's earlier offer to make everyone join regardless, "but it has to be their decision. Guys," he continued, addressing the team, "if you want out, now's the time to say."

"After everything that's gone down?" asked Strando, alarmed. "Two shootings, two gay-bashings - one by _family_ - and you wanna make this a choice?"

Dave sighed. "I know," he nodded. "The whole situation's a total fucking crapsack. But you can't go forcing people to change, it doesn't work that way. All we can do is give them the opportunity."

"Well... we're _kinda_ forcing it on the puckheads," observed Finn.

Dave shrugged. "They can always quit the team," he teased with a grin. "Totally their choice." Everyone chuckled.

"I doubt they'll give Cooper the choice, huh?" smirked Azimio.

Silence fell across the group as they considered their responses. Foley spoke up first. "I'm in," he nodded. "A little education can't hurt, right?"

"Me too," added Rashad, who'd spent most of the discussion observing everyone else's reaction. "Seems crazy not to be, really."

Moritz followed. "Yeah, I'm all in," he agreed.

One by one, they asserted their allegiance to PFFLAG, until all eyes seemed to be upon Brake. "What about you, Charlie?" asked Dave.

"C'mon, man," encouraged Azimio. "For the team."

Brake sighed heavily. He had major misgivings about the whole thing, largely out of concern about how his parents would react, but his love of the game finally tipped the balance. He drew a deep breath. "I'm probably gonna catch hell from my folks for this, but... I'm in," he nodded finally.

"Congratulations, guys," observed Dave with a grin. "We are officially the gayest high school football team in the state."

"Unless Dalton have one," offered Finn.

"Not as good as us, they won't," grinned Dave.

Strando latched on to the point. "Aren't gay guys supposed to be no good at football?" he observed pointedly, an eyebrow raised.

"So they say," noted Dave wryly.

"Well, my bullshitometer's off the fuckin' chart," smirked Moritz, "cos we kick ass."

"Well, since Bieste took over, yeah," declared Finn. "She really knows how to hold a team together."

"No wonder she was right behind this idea," grinned Artie. "She knows we need Dave."

"See? It all comes back to Davey boy," chuckled Azimio. "Hell, we're more or less volunteering to join PFFLAG to support him. They should just call it Friends Of Dave or somethin'."

"Well, maybe not so much the puckheads," added Dave.

"I dunno, you used to play hockey with 'em, man," noted Azimio. "Without that Cooper douchebag in the frame, maybe they'll all be chill with this."

"Because, when it comes down to it, they're all friends of Dave?" suggested Strando, warming to the moniker.

Dave frowned. "I wouldn't say that," he sighed. "I mean, being a jock, I used to be popular, but I'd never say I had that many friends. Not really." He paused. "Hell, all the friends I have now seem to be from coming out," he chuckled wryly. "What the hell took me so long?"

"You thought you were gonna lose everything," Artie pointed out. "I know I'd have been scared."

"Yeah, man," agreed Strando. "Fuck, I _was_ scared, ask Dave. I was fuckin' petrified." He paused. "Shit, I still haven't told my folks," he whispered anxiously.

"Don't worry, Chris," assured Dave, putting an arm around his shoulders. "If it all goes to crap, we'll see to it there's someone to take you in."

"Man, if Bieste could see us now," smiled Sam.

"Friends Of Dave, man, like I said," grinned Azimio. "Everyone stickin' by you since you came out, which is what PFFLAG's all about anyway. I'm tellin' you, man," he chuckled. "That name's gonna stick."

Dave sighed. "Fine, if you insist, you can call it that," he shrugged. "Unofficially!" he insisted, with a grin.

"Good enough for us, dude," nodded Finn.

"I'll get word back to Bieste that you're all on board, guys," smiled Dave. "Thanks. All of you. Seriously, this means a lot," he stressed.

"We know, dude," smiled Finn with a nod.

"Okay, so uh... I need a private word with Sam, Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike. Mind if I catch up with you guys later?" asked Dave.

Azimio nodded. "No problem, DK," he acknowledged. "C'mon, guys, lets leave 'em to it."

As they headed out, Strando grabbed Dave for one last relieved hug. "Thanks again, dude," he sighed. "You've fuckin' saved me, you know that?"

"More than you can imagine, Chris," replied Dave gently. "I'm so glad I could be there for you. It's been a privilege. And I'm still here for you, man," he nodded as he pulled out of the hug. "Remember that."

"Always, Dave," smiled Strando. "Always." He headed off and left the Glocks alone.

"So what else did you wanna talk to just us about?" asked Puck.

"I wanna do something big for Kurt, and it's gonna take a _lot_ of help. Especially from you guys. And he can't know about it."

* * *

><p><strong>(What could Dave have in store? You'll find out once I've finished off the final chapter. :) As ever, I look forward to reviews with a heady combination of excitement and trepidation... eek! -Lemm)<strong>


	13. And It Feels Like His New Life Can Start

_(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But who wants that, really? I'd only end up turning the whole show into fluff.)_

_Again, this chapter took too long. Ho hum. But, as the final instalment, hopefully it'll have been worth the wait. =) Yes, it's mostly fluff, but hopefully I've tied things up nicely. In a pretty sparkly spangly glittery flamboyant rainbow-colored bow. Ahem._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: And It Feels Like His New Life Can Start<strong>

Kurt had been in a snit for the past hour, and when Kurt was in a snit it wasn't easy to get him out. Dave's call, however, had shaken him most of the way free.

"_Looks like I'm free this evening after all. Sucks to be me, huh?"_

"_You're kidding? Must be something in the air. Frickin' Blaine just canceled on me. Says there's been an emergency with the Warblers that he can't get out of, and that he feels awful about it and he's terribly sorry and he'll make it up to me next time he sees me and __**blah blah blah!**_ _I bet Henry Hairgel's 'busy' with Trent."_

"_Wait, you're free? But this works out perfectly! I've got a spare ticket for a gig tonight, you'll love it. C'mon, say you'll come."_

"_Why do I want to?"_

"_Apparently there's this cute guy called Dave who's gonna be there. I hear he's kinda your type."_

"_...damn you and your gilded tongue. Fine, I'll come."_

"_Awesome! It starts at 9! See you there, babe! Finn can drive you there, I'll give you a lift back!"_

And now he was staring at his phone like it was an alien artifact. Dave had sent him one of the most ridiculous messages he'd ever received. From anyone.

_Dress like Gay Braveheart. _

"What the hell?" blurted Kurt. "Gay Braveheart? What does that even mean?"

Burt decided to speed things along a little. "Who's that from?" he asked, knowing full well it was almost certainly Dave.

"Dave's instructed me to dress like 'Gay Braveheart'," volunteered Kurt, confused. "What _is_ that, even?"

"What, the suit with the kilt thing?" suggested Burt, secretly filling in the obvious blank for Kurt.

"He... he's _kidding_, right?" spluttered Kurt.

"Ooh. I dunno, Kurt," piped up Finn. "You totally rocked that look."

Kurt looked at his father and stepbrother as if they'd been replaced by pod people. "Yeah, but..." he started.

"No buts, son," insisted Burt. "I think you'll be safe enough to wear that if you're gonna be with Dave."

One of Kurt's eyebrows made a valiant bid for freedom. "Okay dad, now I'm worried," he intoned sardonically. "You, Dave and Finn are all agreed on my dress sense?"

Carole offered Kurt some advice. "There's an old saying, Kurt," she interjected. "'When three people tell you you're sick, lie down'. Maybe you should listen to the boys."

Kurt paused. Now even Carole was on board. What the...? "...oh, screw it, why not?" he decided. "After all, Finn is right: I totally rocked that look," he noted proudly.

Kurt disappeared into to his room to retrieve the outfit, and Finn, Burt and Carole all stifled a snigger, knowing full well the details of the evening Dave had planned. Suddenly Kurt popped back out, looking confused.

"I just realized," he observed. "I have no idea where I'm going! Finn, Dave said you'd be dropping me off?"

"Yeah, Dave asked me specifically to drop you off," explained Finn. "That's why he's not told you where; I'm the only one who knows where you're going. I'll be your chauffeur."

Kurt's snit was reasserting itself. "Really? _Really?_ Look, this is getting silly," he harrumphed.

Finn attempted to appease Kurt. "Dave's put a lot of effort into this gig, bro," he assured him. "He's been planning it for weeks."

Kurt paused to consider this. Clearly this was something important to Dave, but... why all the secrecy? His imagination started running riot as he returned to his room to prepare for the evening.

_Holy crap. Is... is The Gaga in Lima? Is she __**here**__?_

_...This is a small town in __**Ohio**__._ One of Kurt's least known gifts was his ability to deadpan his own imagination when it started going berserk.

_Then... then what? Damnit, what's Dave got in store that he's so amped about that __**I'll**_ _enjoy so much?_

_Eh... maybe I should just trust him on this one. He's been planning it for weeks, according to Finn. Lets just see how it goes._

Outside, Finn went over his own last minute prep. "Okay, so everything's ready in the trunk," he thought out loud. "I've prepped a draft message to send to Dave the moment we get there, then he'll text Kurt."

Burt nodded. "Sounds like everything's set," he smiled.

"Beautiful," beamed Carole excitedly. "Dinner should be ready soon, so Kurt will have plenty of time to prepare. I know how much he loves to do that," she grinned.

"It's kinda weird," pondered Finn. "It's Dave's big night with Kurt, and yet _I'm_ nervous. What's that about?"

"I guess they matter to you, sweetheart," shrugged Carole. "You're part of the plan as much as they are, so that means your part in this is important too."

"Okay, now I'm even _more_ nervous," sighed Finn.

"Don't worry, Finn," smiled Burt. "All you gotta do is get him there and make sure he goes in. Everything else is gravy."

Finn sighed. "I hope you're right, Burt," he answered, unconvinced.

* * *

><p>Kurt was willing enough to be driven to... <em>to what? I have no idea what I'm going to! What is this... <em>_**gig**__, exactly?_ ...by Finn, but he was determined to get some answers.

"Did Dave tell you anything about the gig?" he demanded.

"Only that it's something you'd never expect," replied Finn.

"That's... _that's no help at all!"_ snapped Kurt, once again making a beeline for Snit Central.

"You really hate surprises, don't you, little bro?" teased Finn, knowing full well Kurt _hated_ him calling him that.

He wasn't wrong: Kurt fixed him with a livid glare. "_I'm older than you!_" he barked.

"So set me a good example and show some patience," grinned Finn. Infuriatingly. As planned, of course.

Kurt slumped back in his seat with a frustrated screech. "This better be freakin' worth it," he snarled.

Finn turned to Kurt and smiled. "That, at least, I can promise you," he assured him. "You're gonna love this."

Finn's sincerity soothed Kurt's temper, and he started to relax. He resigned himself to finding out no more than that - which disappointed him, as he could have sworn he'd have been able to get _something_ out of Finn. He let out a sigh and let the journey take him wherever he was destined to go.

Before long, they were... at school? "School?" gasped Kurt. "_The gig is at school?"_

Finn took out his phone and sent Dave the message he had prepared.

_The peacock has landed._

"Trust me," he insisted to Kurt, looking him in the eyes. "Dave knows what he's doing. It's to do with something that happened to you two over the past year, but he didn't say any more than that." Before Kurt could even challenge Finn, he received a message of his own.

_You said you'd wait for me somewhere. Can you meet me there? _

Kurt gasped in recognition. "I know where I have to go," he nodded to Finn.

"He said you would," grinned Finn. He watched as Kurt headed into the building to meet Dave. Once he was out of sight, Finn hopped out and opened the trunk.

Everything was perfect. Kurt was going to get the shock of his life when he next saw him.

* * *

><p>Kurt made his way to the classroom where Dave had apologized to him just a few months back. The memory of Dave standing in front of him in tears made his heart skip a beat, and he found he had a lump in his throat. Even though the memory was a few months old, it felt both painfully recent and another lifetime away.<p>

He reached the classroom where the erstwhile Bully Whip had escorted him to safely, expecting to find Dave there... but he was disheartened to find himself alone.

But he wasn't. Dave had peeked around the corner and seen him. He adjusted his bow tie, braced himself to steady his voice... and spoke out.

"You were right. Love was just around the corner, all along."

The words took Kurt's breath away. Dave turned the corner and walked toward Kurt, and his jaw dropped as he saw Dave dressed in... his prom outfit. Including the king's crown. And the staff... no. _Two_ staffs. And another ...crown?

"Oh Dave..."

"Your majesty," smiled Dave

He placed Kurt's crown gently upon him. "You waited for me," he breathed longingly.

Kurt struggled to hold back the tears in his eyes. "It was worth it," he whispered devotedly, beaming. Kurt all but fell into his arms.

"C'mon," stirred Dave after a while, gesturing toward the gym. "It's time."

"Time for wha...wait, _what?_"

Kurt found his imagination coalescing on a single scenario and yet finding it too far-fetched to be plausible. _Wait, how did he...? He couldn't have, surely? But... the crowns. This outfit. His tux. But... but..._

_Hang on a second. How did he get my crown and staff?_

Dave's grin widened, and he led Kurt to the gym.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know exactly what I want for my birthday this year," insisted Dave. "Problem is, it's really time critical - if it doesn't happen in the next few weeks, it'll never happen at all. And it wouldn't just be for me, either."<em>

_Paul looked at him quizzically. "What did you have in mind, son?" he asked._

"_I wanna hire out the school gym," explained Dave. "I have this perfect idea for a surprise for Kurt, but it'll take money. The planning I can handle myself, but I don't really have much cash to put toward it."_

_Melinda saw a spark in Dave's eyes. This clearly meant a lot to him. "I'm trying to imagine what you and Kurt would do in the school gym, David," she ventured with a quizzical smirk._

"_It wouldn't just be us," replied Dave. "I need to talk to New Directions. I need them in on this too."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hire out the gym for an evening?" Figgins was hesitant. This was a lot of responsibility, and it sounded like there'd be no chaperones.<em>

"_I've spoken to my parents," insisted Dave. "They're willing to fund the expense."_

"_Might I ask exactly what you have in store, David?"_

"_I want to do something for Kurt, and for New Directions - kind of a thank you for all the support they've given me over the summer," explained Dave._

"_They're a reasonably small group, I suppose," nodded Figgins. "Can you be sure they won't run riot?"_

"_I'll make it clear I'll be held personally responsible for the state of the gym," assured Dave. "They won't want me to get in any trouble, so that should keep their behavior in check."_

"_Very well," nodded Figgins. "I'll arrange things and inform your parents of the cost."_

"_Any chance you'll be able to keep the figure down?" asked Dave hopefully. "After all, as a co-founder of the Bully Whips and McKinley's upcoming PFFLAG chapter, and the figurehead of the movement to get the jocks to be involved with PFFLAG, y'know... it could be argued I've done a lot to make the school safer."_

_Figgins fixed Dave with an inscrutable stare. Dave suspected he'd pushed his luck, and his amiable smile began to fade as he saw his big chance fading._

"_You make an excellent point," nodded Figgins, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "I'll bear that in mind," he added with a wink._

_Dave breathed a huge sigh of relief, and grinned. "Thanks, Mr Figgins," he replied as they shook hands. "I won't let you down."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks for meeting up again, guys," smiled Dave. "I've got a huge favor to ask, and I needed you all here together to make sure none of you let it get back to Kurt by accident."<em>

"_How come Kurt isn't involved?" asked Rachel._

"_Because I want to surprise him," explained Dave with a grin._

"_He's already gone over the idea with us guys," added Mike. "If he pulls this off, it's gonna be a night he'll never forget."_

"_He's been buzzing about __**something**_ _all week," grunted Santana. "He refuses to say what. C'mon, what's it about?"_

"_He needs us to put together a bit of a set list for a performance," interjected Finn._

"_A performance?" asked Mercedes. "Wait, why would my boy Kurt be kept out of this?"_

"_Because it's for him," grinned Dave._

"_Spill, gay boy," sassed Lauren. "What's the big deal here?"_

_Dave grinned to them all. They were going to love this._

* * *

><p>"<em>Man, I'm freakin' out about this. It's all comin' together!" gushed Dave eagerly, phone in hand.<em>

"_It sounds awesome!" giggled Trent on the other end of the call. "Kurt's gonna go crazy!"_

"_I know!" grinned Dave. "Oh god, I hope it all goes down okay... there's still so much to organize."_

"_Any chance us Warblers can pitch in?" suggested Trent. "We could share the performance or something."_

"_You just want to be a part of it, don't you?" challenged Dave with a chuckle._

"_Well, duh, obviously!" laughed Trent. "It sounds like the Lima social event of the decade! Also, I totally want to see you and Kurt that happy."_

"_Oh man," grinned Dave. "Me too. Part of me can't wait, the rest's freaking out in case I've forgotten something or the planning goes haywire."_

"_Don't worry," assured Trent. "I'll speak to Blaine and make sure nothing gets back to Kurt. He'll probably call you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>It sounds freakin' epic!" enthused Blaine.<em>

"_I haven't bitten off too much, have I?" pleaded Dave. "Will Kurt freak out about this?"_

"_Oh, he'll __**own**_ _this!" assured Blaine. "You're doing exactly the right thing, Dave! My god, it's... it's freakin' inspired!"_

"_Trent suggested getting you guys involved," noted Dave._

"_God, yeah, count us in!" whooped Blaine. "I've got an idea about keeping Kurt's diary free for the evening too - I'll invite him to... oh, I dunno, something special, and then have it __**tragically**_ _fall through at the last minute so he's got nothing on for the evening."_

"_You brilliant, devious bastard," chortled Dave. "I love it! And to make sure he doesn't try to spend the evening with me, I'll say Azimio and I had tickets booked for a gig or something like way back and it just happens to be that night!"_

"_I like your style, Dave," grinned Blaine. "Shall I get in touch with the New Directions guys so we can arrange a combined set list?"_

_Dave paused. "Okay," he agreed finally, "but brace yourself. You'll have Rachel to contend with," he chuckled._

_He couldn't help but burst out laughing as he heard a groan from the other end of the line._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, so between us, Blaine and I have made sure Kurt's gonna be home that evening," explained Dave as he waited for Kurt to emerge from his room. They were having a movie night at Dave's, and it was his turn to pick. After some deliberation, he'd chosen Donnie Darko. A bit <em>_thinky, but with a delicious dose of Jake. "Finn, any chance you could drop him off? If he knows where he's going, he might figure it out ahead of time."_

"_No problem, dude," grinned Finn. "After all the trouble you've gone to so far, it's the least I can do."_

"_Does your mom need a hand with the catering?" volunteered Carole._

"_She'd love that!" cried Dave. "Sure, the more the merrier," he grinned._

_Just then, Kurt entered the living room. He noticed at once that something was up. "What's going on?" he asked._

"_Oh, your family's giving me The Dating Talk again," fibbed Dave. "Back before curfew, treat you with respect and dignity, no inappropriate touching, rubbing, spanking, yadda yadda yadda. The usual."_

_Kurt blushed at the mention of rubbing. And did he actually use the term 'spanking'? Kurt decided to get Dave out of the house before his dad lynched him. "Okay, we're good! Lets go," he insisted hurriedly as he headed out._

_Dave gave Burt and Finn a conspiratorial wink as he left. They both grinned in response. Everything was falling into place._

* * *

><p>"<em>You can't join us?"<em>

"_Sorry babe," replied Dave, feigning sadness, "but Z and I had these tickets booked since way back. I can't get out of it now."_

"_Lame," groaned Kurt. "I guess I'll have to hang out with Blaine on my own."_

"_Don't let him steal you away from me, okay?" smiled Dave cutely._

"_As if he stood a chance," grinned Kurt, leaning in for a kiss._

* * *

><p>"<em>You're going to murder me and dress my corpse in bright orange polyester," winced Blaine apologetically.<em>

"_What. Have. You. __**Done?**_" _asked Kurt steadily, fearing something dreadful. That combination was a fate worse than death. The fashion police would desecrate the corpse and declare his name an expletive in the covers of every fashion magazine in the land._

"_There's been a massive - and I mean __**catastrophic**_ _- falling-out among the Warblers," explained Blaine urgently. "If I don't sort this out, it'll break out into all-out warfare, and you've been a Warbler, Kurt. You know how hardcore they are about things."_

"_You're ditching a wonderful evening with __**moi**__, to sort out some petty __**bickering**__?" Kurt wished Blaine could see him glowering._

"_Oh, this is __**way**_ _more than petty bickering," insisted Blaine. "Besides, I'm missing out here too, Kurt!" he maintained. "I'm just as pissed about this as you are, but I have to fix this! I'm one of the __few neutral Warblers left, and I've got a lot of sway with most of them. Kurt, I wouldn't do this unless there was really no option," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry, truly. I swear I'll make it up to you the next time we meet."_

"_Start prepping, preppy boy," snarled Kurt. "You've got a __**long**_ _way to go." He hung up._

_Blaine exhaled. "He sounds pretty mad," he noted as he turned to Dave in the gym. "This better be worth it."_

_Dave smiled. "Don't worry," he assured him. "He'll forget all about this when he sees us all here."_

_Blaine nodded. "Gonna let him stew?" he asked._

"_I don't really have much choice," explained Dave. "I can't call him straight after, it'll be too suspicious. I'll give him about... I dunno, half an hour?"_

"_Lets order pizza," suggested Wes. "We can't perform on an empty stomach, can we? I'll have a Hawaiian."_

"_Mine's a margherita," chirped Rachel brightly._

"_I vote farmhouse!" trilled Trent._

"_Hit me up with somethin' spicy," purred Lauren._

_Dave sighed. "So this is what they meant by the catering being a headache," he observed, rolling his eyes._

"_Aren't we supposed to be at each other's throats?" noted Jeff playfully. "C'mon, Blaine, fix this awful rift!"_

_Blaine skunk-eyed the Warblers one by one. He then fixed them with a playful glare and swished his finger across them. "Boys! __**Behave,**_" _he demanded._

"_Yes sir!" they chimed in unison, before falling about in laughter._

_Dave couldn't help but laugh along. If this mood held for the rest of the night, this promised to be - as Blaine described it - freakin' epic._

* * *

><p><em>Dave looked around the gym. Somehow he'd assembled the Warblers, New Directions and even the AV club to handle the lights and audio - thanks to Lauren, who'd pulled a few strings - and had a bountiful buffet and selection of drinks dropped off by his mom, and now they were all awaiting the guest of honor.<em>

"_It's right that I should be freaking out about now, isn't it?" he asked Mercedes nervously._

"_Chill, Davey boy!" she urged him. "He'll come, you can count on it. He's been invited out to something that stops him from having to stay in on a Friday evening. He's sure to come along!"_

"_Oh god, I hope you're right," sighed Dave. Suddenly his phone rang out a message alert. He grabbed it out of his pocket anxiously and looked._

_**The peacock has landed.**_

_Dave jumped up on stage to the mic. "Guys? Finn just texted me - Kurt's outside!" he cried triumphantly. The assembled throng, including Strando - who Dave had invited along to make him feel more used to seeing a gay couple or two, and thus more comfortable in his own skin - whooped and hollered excitedly. He fired off his message to Kurt._

"_Okay, you guys," he explained once the cheering had died down. "I need you all to keep quiet so he doesn't hear you and catch on. I have to go meet him outside one of the classrooms. It kinda means something."_

"_The one where you asked him to wait for you?" noted Blaine shrewdly._

"_He told you about that?" grinned Dave, somehow delighted that Kurt had shared that much detail with his then-boyfriend._

"_He talked about you a lot more than you might think," grinned Blaine. "Go get him, tiger!"_

_Dave grinned back to Blaine, and headed off. It was all working out brilliantly._

* * *

><p><em>Finn watched Kurt enter the building. Once he was sure he couldn't be seen, he jumped out of the car and hurried around to the trunk. He popped it open and smiled.<em>

_His tux was waiting there, perfectly laid out. Finn chuckled. Kurt really had no idea. He looked around, and started changing._

_He couldn't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when he saw him and so many of his friends all dressed for prom... again._

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to introduce the King and Queen of this year's Junior Prom: Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel!"<p>

Kurt's jaw dropped. How many people were here? And Blaine? Blaine was _here?_ Introducing him? And Dave? Then they... the planning... the timing... _dear Gucci in high heels, how did he pull all this off?_

_Dave, you freakin' legend. You totally got me._

The gym reverberated with applause, cheering, whistling and whooping. Even if nothing else went right, this moment right here was worth all of the planning.

"Shall I apologize now, or wait until later?" grinned Blaine.

"Damn you, Blaine Warbler!" growled Kurt mirthfully.

Kurt and Dave made their way to the mic. "You are all absolute _swines_ for keeping this from me!" giggled Kurt. "Damnit, I love you guys," he grinned.

"If we hadn't kept it from you, it wouldn't have been a surprise!" cried Finn.

Kurt spotted him... wearing a goddamn _tux_. Once again, his jaw dropped. "Finn, I swear to god, I am going to _kick your ass_ when I get home!" he growled through a grin that refused to budge.

Dave looked at Kurt. "Um... I think I preferred 'Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton', babe," he grinned over the mic, to chuckling from the audience.

Kurt surveyed the crowd briefly, pondering a response, still grinning. Finally, he struck a pose that suggested he _owned_ the stage, waved his staff across the span of crowd as he surveyed them, nodding to himself, and addressed them. "Kate Middleton can only _wish_ for a reception like this," he boasted.

The crowd went crazy.

As the noise of the crowd echoed around the gym, Dave gazed at Kurt proudly, as if he was the only person there, and pulled him into a kiss that was somehow both tender _and_ passionate. The cheering eventually died down to a combination of cooing and squeals of delight. They pulled apart from the kiss out of deference to their guests; they could enjoy more of that later. "Your majesty, I believe I owe you a dance," offered Dave.

"Oh, your highness," breathed Kurt.

Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes were already on stage awaiting their cue, backed by a band and many of the Warblers. As Dave and Kurt made their way down off the stage, they launched into a rendition of Dancing Queen.

Kurt swore he felt his feet leaving the ground. Dave had swept him up into a daydream and handed him a genuine fairy tale moment, and he'd clearly done it by rallying all of his friends together to help.

Even if the rest of the evening started to fizzle out, this moment - dancing in front of all their friends as prom king and queen - made it absolutely worth it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was up on stage giving a rousing rendition of The Cure's <em>Friday I'm In Love<em>, the decision having been quickly made to banish all memory of Rebecca Black's own risible ode to the day. The prom redo was going swimmingly, and even though the Warblers and New Directions were technically rivals, they'd all come together as friends of Kurt and Dave. The mood was seriously upbeat, due in no small part to the fact that they had all put this event together themselves. The camaraderie and sense of personal accomplishment boosted the already-buoyant mood of the evening.

"Um... I don't mean to pry, but, uh..." ventured Warbler Jeff, surveying the figure sat alone at one of the tables, watching the performance, "did you come with anyone?"

The solitary figure looked up. "Well... kinda," he explained. "It was Dave and Kurt's idea to have me along, and Blaine figured it'd be good for me too. Y'know, seeing two gay couples together and... well, just being regular couples, I guess," he shrugged.

"Oh, they are," grinned Jeff. "Seriously, they're just the same as any other couple. Well, except for maybe more sex," he winked.

The singleton paused, stunned that he'd never even considered how the typically voracious nature of the male libido could play right into his hands. So to speak. "Oh man, I hadn't even thought about that!" he gasped.

"But someday...?" suggested Jeff with a grin.

The shy jock suddenly remembered how he looked - or, at least, how he imagined he looked to others. "...I dunno," he sighed eventually. "I mean... who'd ever look at me?"

Jeff paused at this, finding himself uncertain about the guy he was chatting to. "Um. Just so I haven't got my wires crossed... you're Strando, right?" he asked.

The fair-haired chub paused, and an air of suspicion took him. "...Yeah, why?" he asked, guardedly.

Jeff breathed a huge sigh of relief. It _was_ him. "That's a relief. I wasn't sure if I was about to accidentally hit on a straight guy!" he giggled.

Strando smiled. "Nah, I'm definitely ga..." He paused as Jeff's point sunk in. "...wait. Whoa, hold on, did you just say _hit on_?" he blurted excitedly.

"Good _god_, yes," breathed Jeff eagerly. "I've been trying not to pay too much attention to you ever since you turned up, and it's been a struggle!"

Strando was beside himself. "Me? Really? No way!" he beamed.

"Oh, totally. Jesus, the look of you," gasped Jeff, drinking in the sight before him. "Those eyes, that gorgeous blond hair of yours... and _man_, those curves. You're freakin' woofy!" he exclaimed.

Strando could barely believe his luck. "Holy shit. How are you even real?" he gasped. A notion came to him, and his face fell. "Please, promise me I'm not being punked," he pleaded. "I've only been out for like a few weeks."

Jeff's eyebrows bounced upward. "Oh yeah, I remember Blaine mentioning that," he observed. His grin widened. "Holy crap. Lucky me!"

Strando still couldn't quite dare to hope. "You... you're absolutely genuine?" he chanced.

"Oh god, yeah," breathed Jeff hungrily. "Oh man, you are _gorgeous_."

Strando still had reservations. "But... but I'm a fat ass!" he protested meekly.

Jeff nodded, beaming. "Might have escaped your attention, but... I kinda dig that," he noted keenly.

Strando's jaw dropped. "Holy _fuck,_" he spluttered. "Lucky _me_, then!" he giggled.

"I wanna get to know you a _lot_ better," enthused Jeff.

Strando blushed furiously at the suggestion. "What, like... _that_ way?" he angled in amazement.

Jeff blushed in return at the misunderstanding, but figured, in for a penny... "Well... eventually, yeah," he grinned. "But for now, I wanna find out what makes you tick. I wanna know what lies beneath the shy gay jock exterior."

Strando, too, wanted to know more about this mysterious dashing blond exemplar whose interest he'd so clearly piqued. "Well, I hardly know anything about you," he replied. "You're with those Warbler guys, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Jeff. "Trent and Blaine talked us into doing this with Dave since it was for Kurt. We didn't know him for long, but he made an amazing impact."

Strando grinned. "He's a cool guy, isn't he?"

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" quizzed Kurt, as he and Dave dropped down into a seat at the table.

"Hi Chris! You look happy, dude," observed Dave, happy to see his fellow gay jock having a good time.

Kurt noticed the way Jeff was gazing at Strando, and gasped at the realization. "...No! Oh _Dior_, Jeff, are you... are you _chatting him up_?" he yelped excitedly.

Strando's blush returned. Jeff couldn't help but noticed how it suited him.

"Actually, we were getting to know each other," he smiled, looking at Strando.

Kurt saw right through Jeff's tissue-thin smokescreen. "Which is a blatant yes," he insisted, beaming. "Oh McQueen, this is _beautiful_. Dave!" he squealed, turning to his own beau.

Dave was ecstatic. "Way to go, dude!" he cheered.

As much as Strando appreciated the support, he still wanted to get to know Jeff. On his own. "Uh... guys... thanks, but, uh, you're kinda cramping my style," he explained pointedly.

"Yeah, could we maybe have some space here, please?" smirked Jeff.

Kurt chuckled. "On one condition," he insisted as he rose from his seat. "Be nice to him, Jeff. He's _new_."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, you send him sprinting back into the closet and we might need _spelunking_ equipment to get him out again!" he chuckled, rising to his feet.

Strando turned down the idea flat. "Oh, that's so not happening, you guys," he giggled. "If being out means I can land someone like Jeff... closet? What closet?" he gesticulated with a shrug.

Jeff was warming to him more with each passing moment. "I like you more already... Chris, wasn't it?" he asked, not quite catching his first name.

"Yeah," nodded Strando, smiling warmly at the use of his first name. "Chris."

Kurt took his cue. "Lets leave them to it, babe," he suggested, gesturing in the general direction of _away_.

Dave congratulated Strando one last time before heading off. "Mad props, dude. Have fun!" he grinned.

"Oh, we will!" chirped Jeff.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Jeff, agog at the implication. _On the first night you meet him? Ooh, you floozy!_

Jeff once again caught the implication. _Jesus, I must stop doing that!_ "...not like that!" he protested. He paused, suddenly smirking. "Well... maybe not _yet_," he grinned finally.

Strando found himself once again in a fit of giggles, blushing vividly.

Kurt and Dave left them to it. "My god, Kurt," sighed Dave. "Of all the great things I was hoping for tonight, I didn't ever dare hope Chris would actually... well, not... uh..." He found himself floundering.

"Get some?" snorted Kurt in amusement.

"I was trying to be delicate!" chortled Dave.

"Oh, screw that!" rebuked Kurt. "We're young, we're entitled to have a little fun."

Dave latched right on to the suggestion. "_We_, huh?" he grinned lasciviously, his tongue tracing his lower lip.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I dunno," he recanted mischievously. "I think my dad's dead set on me waiting until I'm 30."

"Damn!" play-acted Dave. "Thank god Coach Sylvester gave me that footage of you in the Cheerios outfit."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, looking dumbfounded at Dave - who promptly burst into laughter. Kurt realized he'd been gotcha'd and slapped Dave on the arm.

Dave grinned. "Totally worth it," he giggled.

* * *

><p>The set list had everyone jumping, and clearly Kurt and Dave had been a strong consideration - among the performances, Rachel and Mercedes had dueted on Diana Ross's <em>I'm Coming Out<em>, the Warblers pitched in as Mercedes gave a storming performance of The Weather Girls' _It's Raining Men_, Quinn dedicated her performance of Barbara Streisand's _Woman In Love_ to Santana and Brittany who, while still recovering from their wounds and not able to dance, were still loving the atmosphere and could at least sing, and now the Warblers backed Blaine and Trent as they shared a duet of Shalamar's _A Night To Remember_.

"_So now my love to you baby I surrende-e-e-er..."_ sang Trent.

Dave glanced up to Trent at the line and grinned. "D'you think he has?" he suggested.

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. "Has what?" he asked.

"Surrendered it to Blaine," grinned Dave.

Kurt feigned outrage. "A gentleman would _never_ ask such things!" he pouted mirthfully.

Dave pursued the point. "C'mon, you saw Trent when we double-dated," he sniggered. "I bet they _totally_ have."

"Damnit, they beat us to it!" grunted Kurt playfully.

Dave raised an eyebrow, looking fascinated. "...I'm getting some interesting signals here, Kurt," he observed with a smirk.

Kurt blushed. "Uh..." he floundered.

Dave chuckled. "Don't be spooked," he smiled. "Remember, I said no pressure, right?"

Kurt looked Dave in the eye and smiled. Dave's behavior had been nothing short of gentlemanly.

"_And there's nothing in this world to come between me and you..._"

_There really isn't. Not friends, not family... nobody's keeping us apart. Hell, they all worked together to set this up for us. _Kurt found himself gazing into Dave's eyes again. This really _was_ turning out to be a night to remember.

And it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

><p>The mood hardly let up throughout the night. Rachel and Quinn bonded over Quinn's rendition of a Barbara Streisand classic, Jeff and Strando found themselves utterly enchanted by each other, all the couples seemed to be having a wonderful time and the Warblers were relishing the opportunity not just to hang out as friends with the very same team that had beaten them to Nationals, but to spend time with Kurt and get to know Dave better - and occasionally thank him for leading Kurt to them.<p>

The kids from the AV club mostly hung out with Lauren, but they all agreed it was a great night out - and Carole and Melinda's buffet had gone down a storm.

Soon enough - and yet, seemingly, all _too_ soon - the end of the evening approached. The Titans that were present had just reprised the Single Ladies dance while Mercedes, Brittany and Santana performed it, and now Mercedes had called Dave up on stage.

"You been hearin' us sing all night, Davey baby," she smiled. "Now it's your turn." Kurt could scarcely believe it. Was Dave about to serenade him? In front of _everyone_?

Santana glanced across to Dave and grinned. They knew what was coming next, and Kurt had no idea. "Davey boy's new to this," she purred, "so uh... he's gonna need a helping hand. We needs us a prom queen all up in this," she grinned. Kurt now found himself unable to even articulate how he felt. They... they were going to sing _together?_

All the glee clubbers were excited at the prospect of Dave singing anyway, so the prospect of a duet between the couple was beyond their expectations; this was something Dave shared especially with Mercedes and Santana, to make it a surprise for _everyone_. Gasps and cheers rang out as Kurt made his way to Dave, and Trent and Blaine in particular had to stop themselves from jumping up and down like kids at Christmas.

"What am I about to let myself in for?" asks Kurt, still grinning as he reached the stage.

"Don't worry," smiled Dave. "I'm told you know this one inside out." The intro began to play, and Kurt recognized it at once.

Endless Love. Dave was going to be Lionel Ritchie, once again... to Kurt's Diana Ross. A wild cheer exploded through the air, quietening down swiftly as Dave led the vocal.

_My love,  
><em>_There's only you in my life,  
><em>_The only thing that's right._

Kurt gazed spellbound at Dave as he sang the opening lines, and prepared to deliver the performance of his life for his beloved.

_My first love,  
><em>_You're every breath that I take,  
><em>_You're every step I make._

The two of them sang to each other like there was nobody else in the room, and everyone lapped it up. Finn and Rachel swayed together, both facing the stage, Finn's arms wrapped around Rachel as he rested his chin upon her shoulder.

"They look perfect together," smiled Finn.

"It's almost heartbreaking to think of them being pulled in separate directions at the end of the year," sighed Rachel.

Finn considered the fact for a moment. "That's probably why they're making the most of the time they have," he decided finally. "It's kind of amazing."

Rachel turned to face Finn and gazed into his eyes. "Yes," she breathed emotionally. "Yes, it really is."

Trent and Blaine, too, were in each other's arms, slow dancing to the performance from the crowned couple.

"Is it weird that I'm actually relieved he and I broke up?" smiled Blaine.

Trent grinned. "Of course not! It means four happy people instead of two," he insisted.

Blaine needed to explain further. "It's just... I keep thinking of Kurt and I together," he elaborated, "and it all seems so _ridiculous_ in retrospect."

"If it made Dave and I want you both more," shrugged Trent, gazing into Blaine's eyes and beaming, "I say it was worth it."

Blaine smiled back. _Well said, sugar. I couldn't have put it better._ He turned to look at the singing pair. "They look amazing, don't they?" he sighed.

"They sound it, too," noted Trent, amazed. "My god, the harmonies! And their ranges are so right for this song," he continued, delighted by the performance.

"Kurt did say Dave's harmonies were good," recalled Blaine. "He really wasn't kidding. Damn, New Directions are gonna kick our sorry asses," he chuckled, shaking his head.

Trent grinned. "Right now... I think I could live with that," he sighed blissfully.

Mike and Tina, too, were on the floor. "It's almost heartbreaking to think of what Dave's had to go through to be with Kurt," observed Tina, considering the loneliness Dave must have endured. "God, all that misery."

"It's probably made Dave all the less likely to take him for granted," speculated Mike.

Tina nodded. "I never thought I'd say this," she observed eventually, "but... Dave seems to be really _good_ for him."

"Man, after all they've gone through," whispered Mike. "It's a pretty epic love story, huh?"

Tina giggled. "I don't know how I'd have coped!" she confessed.

"Just be glad you didn't have to, huh?" grinned Mike.

Puck and Lauren were watching from one of the tables. "Part of me thinks this is immensely cheesy and lame," stated Lauren.

Puck was a little taken aback by Lauren's attitude. "What, all this prep? All this effort?" he refuted, gesticulating across the room.

"No, just all this _song_," explained Lauren, gesturing toward the stage and rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but burst into a grin. "And the rest of me is practically fangirling about how romantic it is," she admitted.

Puck chuckled at the crack in Lauren's tough exterior. "Admit it, Zizes," he smirked. "Your big ass heart's gone all soppy on you."

"It's all so... _sweet_," she grunted. She paused for a moment. "It's kinda infectious," she confided with a grin.

"Speaking of, Lauren?" grinned Puck, rising from his seat and reaching out a hand. "Come dance with me, gorgeous."

Lauren shot him a playful glare. "Picking on me at my weakest? Shame on you, Noah," she grinned, before standing, taking his hand and leading _him_ to the floor.

Santana and Brittany were, of course, sitting it out due to their injuries. "Your new brother's totally hot," observed Brittany.

Santana smirked. "His new girlfriend's not so bad either," she snarked.

"That's totally a guy," corrected Brittany, as only Brittany could.

"Well, he's wearing a _skirt_," retorted Santana in an affectation of meanness. "For all the fuss he makes about being called _ladyparts_ he really dresses like it."

"He does it pretty well, though," observed Brittany, admiring Kurt's impeccable couture.

"Oh, he wears it _brilliantly_," yielded Santana. She looked Brittany in the eye. "Sweetie, promise me something?" she pleaded.

"Anything, baby," cooed Brittany.

"Promise me you won't tell him how jealous I am of that outfit?" sighed Santana, meekly.

"Yours totally looks hotter," deflected Brittany, having only eyes for her sweet Tana.

Santana was caught completely unguarded. "Oh. Well..." she stammered, visibly flustered. She regained her composure and continued. "...That's okay then," she nodded, unable to stop grinning.

The grin would stay with her for the rest of the evening.

Jeff and Strando were still sat at their table. "You ever danced with anyone at prom?" asked Jeff.

"Never had anyone to go with," sighed Strando.

"Well, now's your big chance!" urged Jeff. "C'mon! I've always wanted to dance with a boy at prom - this is the next best thing," he grinned. "Hell, probably _better_! Nobody's gonna give us a second glance here!"

Strando's expression blossomed into a huge grin, and he stood up and reached out a hand to Jeff. Jeff giggled excitedly and they hurried to the floor to share the rest of the song in each other's arms.

As the crescendo approached, both Dave and Kurt had tears in their eyes from the meaning in the vocals they performed.

'_**Cause no one can deny**_  
><em><strong>This love I have inside<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll give it all to you<strong>_  
><strong>My love<strong> _/ My love, my love_  
><em><strong>My endless love.<strong>_

"I love you, Kurt," breathed Dave ardently as the closing melody played out, a tear rolling down his cheek but a euphoric grin upon his face.

"Oh Dave," gasped Kurt, his face tear-stained but wearing a similarly blissful expression. "I love you so much." They embraced as though they'd been apart for months, while the room echoed with adoring applause.

Blaine quickly regained his composure and raced up on stage. "Guys, that was spectacular," he gushed. "But we've got one last song to do. Now, uh, Dave," he grinned, "I know we told you we were gonna do something like Calvin Harris's _Ready For The Weekend_ to end on a high... but we've come up with something better. Okay, everyone up on stage!" he cried, waving everyone over. He turned to the happy but baffled couple. "Not you guys," he smiled. "You need to take to the dance floor."

Dave and Kurt duly retreated to the floor. "Dude, what are you up to?" demanded Dave, amused by the spectacle of everyone getting up on stage - evidently, to perform _something_ together.

"You're not the only one who can do surprises, Dave!" chuckled Blaine. "Trust me, you're gonna love it. Listen to the words!"

Everyone took their places, and the opening bars began to play. Dave recognized it almost straight away, and let out a hearty laugh as he realized why they'd chosen it. It was... it was _him_, right there, in a song. _Holy shit, they just couldn't have picked anything better. Oh man... well played. Very well played._

"Oh god, you _guys_," chortled Dave elatedly.

"I don't know this one," demanded Kurt. "What's the relevance? I'm missing _something_ here..."

"It's by an indie band from England. Wait until you hear the lyrics," chuckled Dave. "You'll get it. I _guarantee_ you're gonna love this."

Blaine opened the vocals...

_Well he used to be somebody, and now he's someone else  
><em>_Took apart his old life, left it on the shelf  
><em>_Sick of being someone he did not admire  
><em>_Took up all his old things, set 'em all on fire_

_He's gonna change  
><em>_Gonna change his ways  
><em>_Gonna change  
><em>_Gonna change his ways_

_And it feels like his new life can start  
><em>_And it feels like heaven_

Kurt understood. This song... it _was_ Dave, it was totally him. It was exactly what Dave had done with his life. It was perfect.

He moved closer into Dave and wrapped his arms tightly around him as they danced.

_Left his house at midnight, resolute and young  
><em>_In search of something greater than the person he'd become  
><em>_Threw his bags on to the back of his run down eighties car  
><em>_Headed out to god knows where, the distance is too far_

_He's gonna change  
><em>_Gonna change his ways  
><em>_Gonna change  
><em>_Gonna change his ways_

_And it feels like his new life can start  
><em>_And it feels like heaven  
><em>_And it feels like his new life can start  
><em>_And it feels like heaven_

Everyone who could carry a tune joined in on the bridge, repeating the line "_Your life is your life, gotta live like it's your life_", before New Directions and the Warblers took up the closing chorus together, in a rousing swell of harmonies.

_And it feels like his new life can start  
><em>_And it feels like heaven  
><em>_And it feels like his new life can start  
><em>_And it feels like heaven_

As the melody played out, Blaine spoke up one last time. "Dave, we can't thank you enough for having us along to share tonight," he effused, to a chorus of agreement from everyone else. "You and Kurt have totally made our evening. Guys, have we had a good time?" he cried.

A deafening chorus of approval filled the air. Everyone had had a fantastic time, and would always remember it was Dave who'd come up with the idea and pulled everyone together to make it happen.

Dave Karofsky was, indisputably, back on top. Only this time, Kurt was right there by his side.

* * *

><p>On the journey home, as Dave introduced Kurt to the rest of the Noah And The Whale CD the last song of the night had come from, Kurt found himself pondering how they worked so well together, and realized they had far more in common than he'd ever previously considered.<p>

They'd both feared what people would say when they came out.

They'd each used their persona as a shield - Kurt brandished his fashion almost like a weapon, whereas Dave built a jock-shaped wall around himself.

They'd both let their shields down around each other - and it was only then that they'd truly discovered one another.

As Dave parked his car, Kurt found himself taken by surprise once again: this was _Dave's_ home. But... oh crap, what would his dad say?

* * *

><p>"<em>The whole house? To ourselves? What, seriously?" gasped Dave, stunned at the proposal.<em>

"_Absolutely, son," smiled Paul. "After all the effort you've put in so far, you've more than earned it. Just be gentle with him, kid," he smirked. Melinda stifled a giggle. Badly._

_Dave was beside himself. "Oh my god... you guys..." he spluttered, breathless with excitement._

_Melinda explained. "The way we see it, son, one evening's all well and good... but why not make it a __**weekend**_ _he'll always remember?"_

_A thought suddenly occurred to Dave. "Hang on," he groaned. "I have to win Burt over first. Oh man, that's gonna be impossible."_

* * *

><p>"<em>The whole weekend?"<em>

"_I want our first time to be as perfect as it can be," explained Dave eagerly. "I want this to be totally right for Kurt. He deserves nothing less, Burt."_

"_But you're talking about..." Burt started. Then stopped. He just __**couldn't**_ _say... __**sex**_ _when talking about his own son. He just... couldn't._

"_I'm talking about making him happy, Burt," insisted Dave, "in every way that I can. The one thing I never want to do to him again is hurt him."_

_Burt was still uneasy about the idea, but he knew full well that they both wanted to be together... __**that**_ _way._

"_I absolutely love Kurt," assured Dave. "He's... god, Burt, he's a real, genuine, honest-to-god walking talking __**miracle**__. There are still moments when I can't believe he wants to be with me just cos it seems so ridiculous that someone like him would ever even notice I exist. He takes my breath away so often I'm amazed I haven't keeled over from lack of oxygen by now. Your son is goddamn __**flawless**__, Burt," he sighed devotedly. "Why would I ever do anything to risk changing that?"_

_Dave's honesty utterly floored Burt. He'd known Dave loved Kurt, but this... this was a declaration of devotion so fervent, so profound, it was almost religious. He'd already known Kurt would be safe with Dave, but now he realized exactly how safe. Dave would most likely lay down his life for Kurt._

"_Just this weekend?" asked Burt. Dave nodded hopefully._

_Burt paused. "No," he replied finally. Dave's face fell. The evening would have to do._

_However, Burt hadn't finished. "You guys need way more than a weekend," he continued. "And besides, I think you kids matter enough to each other that you'll be sensible about ...stuff," he added, tripping over the S word again. "You deserve to be with each other. But, uh, promise me one thing?"_

_Dave was delirious with joy. "Anything, Burt!" he gasped, enthralled. "Name your conditions."_

"_Just, uh... not when we're in the house, huh?" smiled Burt, wincing a little._

_Dave burst out laughing, and threw his arms around Burt like family. Burt couldn't help but chuckle, and returned the hug._

_This big lug was gonna be perfect for his little boy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Just you and Kurt? Seriously? Alone?"<em>

"_Your new family's totally awesome, Tana."_

_Santana and Brittany were stunned. Dave had ushered them into his bedroom to break the news of his parents' offer, but there was still a hitch._

"_That's kinda the problem," he sighed. "We, uh... wouldn't be alone." He nodded toward Santana. The hitch suddenly dawned on her._

"_I'd be a total gooseberry," she groaned. "Man, that sucks." She suddenly had an idea. "Uh... Britt, babe," she asked, coyly, "could I, uh, maybe... stay at your folks' place for the weekend? Y'know, so they can have this place to themselves?"_

_Dave was bowled over by the suggestion. He was about to put it forward himself, but for Santana to actually __**volunteer**__..._

"_Sure, baby," cooed Brittany. "I'm sure Lord Tubbington won't mind sharing me with you."_

_Dave beamed. "You're gonna make a fuckin' __**awesome**_ _sister, y'know that?" he yelped, trying not to squeal in excitement. He only just succeeded._

"_You guys are gonna have an __**amazing**_ _weekend if this all goes to plan," grinned Santana._

"_Well, yeah," mused Dave, "if Kurt actually wants to... y'know, __**go there**__. Don't get me wrong," he asserted. "Having him alone for the weekend's cool either way, but it's nice to know we could if we wanted to."_

"_He totally wants to," assured Brittany, to Dave's astonishment._

"_Oh, totally," nodded Santana. "He __**seriously**_ _wants to get all up in ...uh, you. Or something," she giggled._

_Dave's eyes flew wide open as he was besieged by a sudden sense of anxiety. "...Maybe __**he's**_ _the one who should be worried that __**I**_ _want to," he cringed, as his dad's offhand comment about Kurt 'breaking him in' came to mind._

_Santana's giggles increased. "Jesus, Dave, you're such a fuckin' virgin," she cackled, wincing slightly from the pain as she tried not to laugh so hard._

"_**Shut up**__, Tana," grunted Dave, blushing fiercely. The two girls couldn't help but keep giggling at Dave's clear and evident sexual innocence. They both thought it was sweet - endearing, even - but they weren't about to tell him that._

_Teasing him about it was far more fun._

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it weird that I think of us actually going... that far, and feel really nervous about it?" asked Dave.<em>

"_Well, we've never gone that far before," shrugged Kurt, his head nestled against Dave's chest. "It's not unreasonable to be a little spooked."_

"_Yeah, but..." admitted Dave, "I'm actually kinda scared."_

"_Scared?" asked Kurt, astonished, sitting up to look Dave in the eye. "Seriously? I thought it's what every gay guy dreams of!"_

"_Well," explained Dave, "I keep thinking about... what it involves," he continued, wincing slightly, "and... what if it hurts too much? What if I __**can't**_ _enjoy it?"_

_Kurt looked at Dave attentively. His concerns were very real. "We'll figure it out together, babe," he whispered soothingly, taking Dave's hands into his own._

_Dave gulped. "But... I want it to be right for you," he insisted meekly. "I don't wanna let you down, Kurt."_

"_Hey," hushed Kurt. "You're worrying way too much about this. If you keep feeling scared about this, it'll become this huge thing and you might never be able to get beyond it. Try not to think about it," he advised. "If it happens, it happens. If not, well..." he smiled, "I'm sure we'll find other ways to... satisfy each other," he grinned._

_Dave gazed into Kurt's eyes, feeling a weight lift from him. "How did I ever end up with someone as perfect as you?" he sighed with relief._

"_I'll let you into a little secret," winked Kurt. "I'm not all that perfect."_

_Dave raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to take your word for it," he grinned. Kurt giggled in response and lay his head back on Dave's chest._

* * *

><p>"Dad... actually <em>knows<em> about this? He _agreed_ to it?" Kurt could scarcely believe his ears. This was Burt Hummel they were talking about. Surely he'd never agree to...

"I guess I talked him round," beamed Dave.

"My god, _how?_" gasped Kurt. "Were there mind-altering drugs involved?"

Dave let out a buoyant laugh. "No," he smiled. "Just me and my silver tongue. I was pretty complimentary about you," he noted.

"Really? Tell me more," purred Kurt.

"I... might have described you as, uh, _flawless_, and... maybe have referred to you as a _miracle_," grinned Dave bashfully.

Kurt looked at Dave like he was the moon and the stars. "Just when I think you can't be any more amazing," he sighed.

They got out of the car and made their way to the house. A thought suddenly occurred to Dave. "Oh crap," he groaned. "What if I've built this up into something too big? What if I've created such a perfect night that, if we actually do... go there, it all goes wrong and turns into a huge disappointment?"

"You're overthinking it again, Dave," smiled Kurt.

"Really?" asked Dave, uncertain.

"We haven't been too worried about it being perfect all the times we struggled _not_ to go there before," giggled Kurt.

Dave grinned. "Good point," he nodded. "And we do have the whole weekend."

"That's a lot of time to uh... get to know each other," grinned Kurt. He paused, and his face fell. "Damnit, I just remembered," he blurted. "My toiletries are all at home... and a change of clothes?"

"All taken care of," chuckled Dave as he opened the front door and led Kurt into the front room... where an overnight bag awaited Kurt, containing a familiar range of skincare lotions and other toiletries - and one change of clothes. Even his pajamas were there - just in case he wanted to spend any time in them.

"We can pick you up another outfit or two when we have dinner with your folks tomorrow... just like I arranged with them," explained Dave.

"Oh Dave," breathed Kurt. "You've thought of _everything_."

"Nah," shrugged Dave, still smiling as he wrapped Kurt up in his arms. "I just thought of you."

Kurt almost felt time slowing to a halt. They had this night. This weekend. Hell, this whole coming _year_ together, and there was always the chance there'd be more. It almost felt like too much to comprehend.

But right now, right here - they had this moment.

This one, beautiful, perfect moment.

_That's what decades start with,_ thought Kurt.

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong><em>(I know, it's strayed way off-canon, but hey! As long as Dave and Kurt end up happy, who cares, right? ;) I've probably totally over-egged the whole one-perfect-evening-for-Kurt thing, and it's probably wildly unrealistic, but SCREW IT! I needs me some fluff. :) Don't forget to drop me a review - I've burnt through about 70000 words here, and it'd be nice to know if my first attempt was good enough. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Thanks! -Lemm)<em>**


End file.
